Servitude
by Eladora
Summary: Severus est contraint de renouer avec le passé douloureux de son ancêtre qu'il croyait révolu. Slave fic et slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic va peut-être vous surprendre d'autant que je ne m'imaginais pas être l'auteur d'une telle fic. Il s'agit d'une slavefic qui évoluera au fil de l'écriture vers un slash entre Severus et Harry. Il s'agit pour le moment d'une relation maître/esclave. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment pour garder le mystère._

_L'histoire se situe en fin de cinquième année._

_Pour ceux qui attendait le chapitre suivant d'un père pour un serpent, il est écrit mais pas corrigé donc un peu de patience, il ne saurait tarder._

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

0°0o0°0

**Chapitre 1 - Mauvaise surprise. **

Severus s'était senti libre comme jamais en ce jour du 18 mai 1996. Nul n'aurait pu venir effacer la douceur qui était née de ce rayon vert. Une indicible félicité était contenue dans ce geste impardonnable parce qu'il venait mettre un terme à quatorze années d'infini servage. Il aurait presque pu éprouver de la reconnaissance pour celui qui en était à l'origine s'il n'avait pas estimé qu'il n'avait fait que ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Le monde sorcier passa sa deuxième nuit sans le joug de celui qui appelait à la terreur et à la haine. L'homme en noir dormit l'esprit aussi calme et en paix que pouvait l'être un esclave affranchi. Des projets pleins la tête, en commençant par la vente de ses potions, il était certain que rien, ni personne ne lui ferait regretter les années noires qu'il avait passées. Il se ferait un plaisir d'aller au ministère pour s'acquitter des quelques formalités, se mettrait à la recherche d'une petite maison en Écosse et n'aurait plus qu'à profiter de ce pour quoi il se destinait. La vente de potions pour son propre compte et quand il aurait mis de côté assez d'argent avec cette première activité, il pourrait s'offrir le luxe de s'adonner à la découverte de nouvelles. Severus se leva bien plus en train qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se sentit libre de ses faits, de ses gestes et enfin de ses pensées. Luxe qu'il ne pensait plus s'octroyer.

Les cours avaient été suspendus ainsi que les examens et tous les élèves allaient être invités à rejoindre famille ou amis. Harry avait été un des rares élèves à ne pas manifester de joie. L'adolescent était privé pour une durée indéterminée de son parrain. Sirius s'était révélé aux yeux du monde Sorcier et du ministère en protégeant son filleul de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Il savait quel risque il encourait en agissant de la sorte. Le ministère l'avait donc condamné à une deuxième réclusion, mais pour son évasion cette fois. Il n'était pas question d'Azkaban, ni de Détraqueurs.

Il était presque midi lorsque les dortoirs commencèrent à bouger. Les réjouissances avaient duré pour les plus âgés jusque tard dans la nuit. Il n'était donc pas anormal que la grande salle accueille à cette heure de la journée les élèves pour un petit déjeuner tardif. Ron s'étira comme un loir et sa première pensée fut pour Harry qui malgré sa victoire ne devait pas irradier de bonheur. Lorsque les élèves avaient appris la fin de leur année scolaire, des cris de joie avaient fusé de toutes parts. Harry avait été le seul à ne pas manifester sa joie. Un retour si tôt dans l'univers impitoyable des Dursley n'avait pas de quoi le réjouir d'autant qu'il n'avait songé qu'à des retrouvailles en famille depuis que Sirius s'était battu à ses côtés.

Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était en droit d'exiger après avoir débarrassé le monde Sorcier de ce terrible personnage qui avait hanté bien de ses nuits, bien de ses journées, bien de ses pensées. C'est ce qu'il avait déclaré au ministre après avoir laissé éclater sa colère lorsque que ce juste rétribue lui avait été refusé. Harry était indigné. Indigné le mot était faible en réalité pour désigner le désordre qui régnait dans le bureau du Directeur. D'autant qu'il n'était pas certain que ce dernier ne lui ait pas intentionnellement caché quelque chose. Ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer sa colère.

Devant son manque d'enthousiasme manifeste, Hermione proposa à Harry de séjourner à Londres. Harry accepta avec joie. Bien que Ron ne vit pas ça d'un très bon œil. Harry mordit à belles dents la brioche qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'insatiable appétit de son camarade et renouait avec une petite part d'insouciance née de la veille. Il n'était désormais plus question ni de guerre, ni de morts et se sentait malgré tout plus léger.

Ron et Harry partirent en direction de la tour ouest, Hermione dans la direction opposée. La jeune fille pour obtenir, par l'intermédiaire du Directeur de l'école, l'accord des Dursley. Les garçons pour regrouper leurs effets personnels éparpillés aux quatre coins du dortoir. Du moins, c'est ce qui était convenu, car en entrant dans la grande salle, il n'était plus question de cela. Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville commencèrent ledit rangement par une bataille improvisée de polochons à laquelle se joignit finalement Harry. Un peu de légèreté ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis il n'avait pas l'intention de passer toutes ses vacances à se morfondre. Autant les commencer maintenant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les polochons s'éventrent à grand renfort de télescopages de têtes, de bras ou de jambes. Le dortoir prit alors des allures de volières en se couvrant de plumes. Ne manquaient que les fientes pour compléter cet incroyable chahut. Raisonnablement, Harry reposa ce qui restait de son traversin, mais prit un dernier coup sur la tête qui le cloua au lit.

— Traitre !

La bataille reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que les oreillers qui avaient remplacé les polochons ne soient plus que de simples enveloppes de tissus déballonnées.

Faute de munitions, Neville prononça un cessez-le-feu en crachotant les quelques plumes qu'il avait dû avaler. Harry en profita pour se lever et dégringola les escaliers. Hermione avait dû revenir du bureau de Dumbledore. La salle des Gryffondor comme les autres salles communes étaient noyées de rires et de voix enjouées. Harry chercha le visage d'Hermione au milieu des visages souriants. Hermione venait d'entrer. Ce n'est donc pas son visage qu'il vit en premier, mais sa longue chevelure. L'adolescent se demanda en rejoignant son amie si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait passée autant de temps dans le bureau du Directeur. Mais après tout, Dumbledore avait dû aller lui-même à Little Whinging, se dit-il lorsque ses yeux myopes tombèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, lui dit-elle en étreignant son ami un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien voulu savoir.

Si Hermione était désolée. Harry, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas la signification de ce refus. Il n'avait déjà pris que très moyennement le premier d'autant qu'il n'avait plus cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry remonta l'escalier du dortoir et croisa Neville qui n'osa pas lui adresser la parole. Il devait avoir un air effrayant.

— T'inquiètes mon pote, on t'écrira aussi souvent que possible !

— Franchement Ron, tu devrais t'abstenir de ce genre de promesses.

— Ben quoi ?

— À quand remonte ta dernière lettre ?

Ron n'avait jamais écrit à Harry ou si peu. Il en avait toujours l'intention. Mais une fois au terrier, l'adolescent avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier ses amis bien que sa mère lui en rappel sans cesse l'existence. L'adolescent eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

— Je vois qu'on se comprend, déclara Harry résigné.

Ce qui entraina malgré tout un fou rire que Neville interrompit brusquement.

— Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir, Harry. Tu es parti si vite qu'Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

— je n'ai pas terminé ma malle, grogna-t-il en paraissant tout aussi contrarié.

Le Poudlard Express serait là dans une heure. Harry ne comprenait pas cette convocation de dernière minute.

— Vas-y ! On s'en occupe.

Harry aurait préféré que Neville s'en occupe tout seul. L'adolescent rondouillard était beaucoup plus ordonné que le dernier des rouquins. Harry traina des pieds de son lit à baldaquin au bureau directorial. Dumbledore n'allait certainement pas l'informer qu'il pouvait séjourner à Londres avec Hermione et sa famille alors que cette dernière sortait à peine de son bureau. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Si Dumbledore attendait la dernière minute, c'est qu'Harry n'allait certainement pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait sortir de son chapeau cette fois ? Songea l'adolescent pensif en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

Harry stoppa son pas trainant devant la gargouille. Il n'avait pas très envie de monter pas plus qu'il n'avait envie d'entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire. À vrai dire, plus il approchait du bureau et plus l'envie de faire demi-tour se faisait sentir. En quarante-huit heures, Harry avait eu plus que sa part de déconvenues. Entre la nouvelle détention de son parrain et les vacances dont il n'avait eu qu'un faible avant gout. Il ne manquait plus que son professeur de potions pour gâcher la fête.

— Mauvaise surprise ! Rumina Harry face à la gargouille dans l'espoir que l'accès ne lui soit pas autorisé. Malgré tout la sculpture s'écarta ouvrant le passage. Harry n'en fut pas particulièrement étonné. Son pressentiment semblait se confirmer et quoiqu'il ait prononcé la gargouille n'aurait pas agi autrement que si elle avait reçu des instructions dans ce sens.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de monter. Mais il stoppa sa lente progression bien avant que sa main ne cogne l'un des lourds battants de la double porte. Son seul réconfort au milieu de ses déboires avait été de ne plus entendre la voix abominablement doucereuse de Snape. Cette voix abominablement basse et lente, ponctuée d'onctuosité à outrance et qui imposait silence et tremblements vibrait de toute sa colère. Et bien évidemment, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui. Harry resta figé cinq bonnes minutes attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal ainsi que sa respiration qui s'était subitement affolée. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez tant son visage était moite de transpiration. Il les repoussa sur ses yeux.

— Le ministère est formel, Severus. Vous appartenez bel et bien à Harry. Et comme nous ignorons jusqu'à l'origine de cette servitude. Vous n'avez donc d'autres choix que de vous plier aux exigences de votre nouvelle condition. Votre aïeule a été marquée comme voleuse et non comme esclave…

— Et cette lettre gravée dans ma chair, éructa Severus la rage écumant ses pores. Comme si l'autre n'était pas suffisamment humiliante.

En tournant sa fureur sur son directeur, l'homme remonta sa manche pour exposer la cause de son déshonneur, deux lettres accolées.

— … ce qu'elle était pourtant, termina Albus d'un air attristé dont son professeur n'avait visiblement cure.

— **Cela ne vous pose donc aucun problème de conscience de me livrer ainsi !** S'exclama Severus avec force et rage voyant son directeur détourner le regard de sa honte qu'il recouvrit instinctivement.

Dumbledore était suffisamment peiné et affecté pour ne pas aborder davantage la signification de cette marque. Il en avait découvert beaucoup plus à son sujet que ce qu'il n'en avait jamais dévoilé.

— Severus ! Le ministère a jugé Harry, malgré qu'il soit mineur, apte à assumer votre…

— **Ne prononcé pas ce mot. Je suis un être humain**, asséna un homme qui n'était plus que virulence et venin. **Vous êtes un incapable, tout comme le ministère à reconnaître que le rejeton Potter est tel que je le vois, méprisable et irrévérencieux, jouant de sa célébrité…**

— Je vous arrête tout de suite, Severus. Harry est un bon garçon, gentil et serviable. Je comprends que des différents vous opposent…

— Parce que vous croyez qu'après un tel cadeau, votre petit protégé va rester le doux agneau que vous vous plaisez à imaginer. **Ouvrez les yeux !** **Il va se montrer bien plus malveillant et irrespectueux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir accordé ces dernières vacances ?** **Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu ne lui annoncer qu'à la rentrée. Et tout le monde s'en serait mieux porté. Envoyez-le donc à Londres chez Miss Granger. Mais laissez-moi profiter de ce que sont ces misérables jours en comparaison de ce qui m'attend !**

— Il m'est impossible de sursoir à la décision du ministère. Vous le savez bien, Severus. Et sincèrement, vous prêtez à Harry des intentions qu'il est incapable de…

— **Balivernes ! Foutaises ! **

Trois coups timides portés au montant de bois l'interrompirent comme pour appuyer ses dires.

— Entre, Harry, lui signifia Albus en saluant l'adolescent pour le mettre en confiance. Le professeur Snape et moi échangions quelques paroles en t'attendant.

Elles n'avaient pas l'air de lui plaire, songea-t-il au vu du mur de haine qu'il sentit érigée autour de son professeur et de l'éclat de voix qui avait sonné terrifiant à son oreille malgré l'épaisseur du bois. Ses amis devaient l'attendre à présent dans la grande salle. Il allait bientôt les rejoindre. Un dernier effort. Il afficha un petit sourire pour se donner du courage dont Severus ne vit que ce qu'il voulait voir, à savoir le célébrissime Potter paradant d'une victoire due à une insolente chance de pitoyable héros de pacotille.

— Je sais que je ne figure pas dans tes petits papiers en ce moment. Et j'aurais ressenti autant de colère à ta place.

Harry se contint de lui répondre qu'il la lui cédait bien volontiers. La présence de son professeur l'obligeait à le faire. Les prunelles du directeur vibraient d'une bienveillance qui agaçait profondément l'adolescent.

— Tu n'iras pas chez les Dursley, Harry.

Un sourire radieux aurait dû éclairer son visage, mais la gravité de celui de son directeur ainsi que l'animosité grandissante de son professeur à son égard l'en empêcha. Harry sentit l'inquiétude le gagner entre les paroles de son directeur dont il n'accordait aucun sens et l'attitude froide et franchement hostile de Snape qu'il sentait dirigée contre lui.

Qu'allait-il bien récolter pour susciter autant de hargne contenue ? Snape avait beau être fait d'une effrayante placidité, Harry n'en ressentait pas moins toute sa frustration. L'adolescent souhaitait maintenant que cet entretien finisse au plus vite. La perspective d'affronter son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lui semblait plus douce. Il avait même le sentiment en cet instant que son professeur était prêt à le frapper. C'est pourtant avec une voix bien moins rude qu'il s'exprima.

— Finissons-en, Albus ! Vous allez m'accompagner. C'est donc avec moi que vous passerez vos vacances.

— Mais… pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça ! Dit-il en imposant une haute et colérique silhouette.

Albus avait l'air contrarié que son professeur ait pris la parole.

— Vous pourriez lui expliquer gentiment…

—** Que je suis inconditionnellement l'esclave de cet âne bâté ! Je ne crois pas**, s'emporta rageusement Severus avant de couvrir à vive allure la distance qui le séparait de la sortie pour faire claquer un des lourds panneaux de bois auquel il s'adossa pour passer une main sur son visage d'une blancheur extrême.

Harry rajusta ses lunettes. Il avait bien entendu. Snape était à lui. Ça sous-entendait qu'il était légalement propriétaire de son professeur de potions au même titre qu'il était propriétaire de sa chouette ou de son balai. Et qu'il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant quand on songeait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et c'était la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce. La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui avait opposé un refus et avait attendu la dernière minute pour l'en informer. Avait-il peur de sa réaction ou la craignait-il ? Peut-être pas la sienne, mais celle de son professeur assurément. Il allait devoir subir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre la présence de cet homme. C'était là tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de sa victoire. Un esclave pour le restant de ces jours. On ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille. Qu'allait il faire d'un homme si peu gracieux, esclave soit-il ? Harry secoua la tête, désarmé par ce qui lui tombait sur la tête.

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'entendais te présenter la chose, Harry. Severus était l'esclave personnel de Voldemort et sache qu'en le tuant, tu es devenu son nouveau maitre.

— J'ignorais que tel était le cas, grimaça Harry.

— Très peu de gens étaient au courant de la condition d'esclave de Severus, répondit Albus en préférant ignorer le sens que l'adolescent avait voulu donner à sa phrase. Lui-même l'ignorait avant de rejoindre l'autre camp.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est devenu esclave que parce qu'il a choisi de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

— Et bien en un sens oui. Je compte sur toi…

— **Vous comptez sur moi !** Réagit vivement Harry. Et si je refuse.

— C'est impossible. Je suis navré.

— Existe-t-il des papiers qui prouvent son appartenance ?

— Non. Il n'en existe pas.

— Alors comment savez-vous qu'il m'appartient ? Je ne veux pas de cet esclave sous prétexte qu'il était à Voldemort et que parce que je l'ai tué, il est dorénavant à moi. À moins qu'il ne porte une marque qui le revendique comme tel.

— Effectivement, Severus porte une marque.

— C'est ignoble, ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer Harry malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir face à une telle injustice.

Albus utilisait sciemment le prénom du professeur de l'adolescent pour lui faire savoir qu'un homme en qui il avait toute sa confiance existait derrière ce terrible lien. Il voulait faire vibrer la corde sensible du garçon qu'il savait dans de mauvaises dispositions à son égard. Il voulait que l'adolescent conserve de l'entretien une note de complaisance envers son professeur. La promiscuité qu'ils allaient vivre allait être suffisamment délicate.

— Il n'a pas précisé où nous devons passer les vacances.

Severus était indéniablement entre de bonnes mains. Quoiqu'il en dise et quoiqu'il en pense. On ne lui ôterait pas cela de la tête.

— Parce que c'est à toi que revient cette décision, Harry. Le ministère a procédé à ton émancipation parce qu'il n'avait aucune réserve à émettre.

À part la sienne si on lui avait demandé son avis. Il aurait préféré cent fois en finir avec Voldemort plutôt que d'endosser la responsabilité d'un esclave, si Snapien soit-il !

Harry n'était pas sans savoir qu'il aurait du mal à conserver son sang-froid. Snape le savait également. Mettrait-il cela à profit pour le railler davantage ? Harry n'avait pas de réponses à cette question, il ignorait encore comment se comporter en sa présence. Il avait le pressentiment qu'avec Snape l'esclave ne serait pas celui auquel on pensait. Harry dut mettre toute sa bonne volonté pour contraindre sa tête à opiner.

— Bien ! Souffla-t-il de dépit. Dans ce cas, croyez-vous qu'il acceptera de m'accompagner à Grimmauld Place ?

— Il acceptera, Harry.

— Je viendrais te rendre une petite visite de temps en temps. Et sache qu'au moindre problème tu peux compter sur moi. Et puis vous reviendrez à Poudlard, Severus et toi courant août. Nous devons prendre des dispositions particulières pour la rentrée prochaine. Bien entendu, personne ne doit être au courant. Pas même tes amis Harry. Tu prendras le Poudlard express comme tout le monde. Severus t'attendra à la gare et vous irez ensemble, Grimmauld Place.

Voilà ! Tout était dit ou presque, et cela ne lui plaisait pas davantage. Harry ne sut jamais comment il fit pour faire bonne figure une fois sorti du bureau. Peut-être que la perspective d'habiter la demeure de son parrain l'empêcha de craquer.

— Dumbledore m'a confié quelque chose ! Affirma-t-il avec suffisamment d'insolence pour tendre une perche qu'Hermione saisit automatiquement.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Harry, rectifia la jeune fille comme à son habitude.

— Ouai'p mon pote ! Ça ne te confère pas un statut privilégié. On est là pour t'empêcher de chopper la grosse tête, rigola Ron en lui tapant la bourrade.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a confié ?

— Ben vous savez ! Les recommandations habituelles. Quoi !

Harry obtint un silence salvateur qu'il conserva sur le chemin qui les conduisait au quai. Hermione tendit avant de monter Edwige à Harry.

— J'aurais vraiment aimé passer ces vacances avec toi.

— Ce sera pour une autre fois, déclara l'adolescent en s'efforçant de garder le sourire.

— Vous allez où ? Demanda Luna en prenant place dans le même compartiment que les Gryffondor.

— Probablement au terrier, dégoisa Ron. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un !

Tout le compartiment partit d'un éminent fou rire qui fit vraiment du bien à Harry cette fois.

Le voyage en train s'avéra un peu plus léger que ce que l'adolescent avait imaginé. C'est vrai qu'une telle pression était exercée sur eux qu'ils avaient trop souvent oublié de rire. Harry aurait aimé que ce voyage ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, le train arriva en gare et avec lui, le début d'une houleuse cohabitation. Chacun récupéra sa malle ainsi que son animal de compagnie. Harry vit les parents de Ron ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Granger en descendant sur le quai.

— Il n'y a personne pour toi, Harry.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules en signe d'une évidente fatalité.

— Je vais attendre avec toi.

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Ne fais pas attendre davantage tes parents, lui dit Harry alors que ces derniers venaient vers eux.

Ils saluèrent Molly et Arthur avant de s'éloigner de la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de leur fille. La famille Weasley fit de même et Harry en fut soulagé. Il savait que Snape n'était pas loin. Harry songea avec tristesse à son parrain qui était venu jusqu'à la gare lui dire au revoir. Il aurait dû être là pour l'accueillir et non entre quatre murs.

« Que… c'est… écœurant ! » Entendit Harry dans son dos ce qui lui occasionna un désagréable sursaut.

S'il avait été de face, il aurait pu observer le masque impassible se fendre, le temps d'un battement d'ailes, d'une sombre douleur.

Severus avait oublié l'espace de quarante-huit heures, même s'il en avait eu un bref rappel, quel tortueux monstre avait été son précédent maître. Il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec le nouveau. Il serra les dents mettant sa hargne de côté pour retrouver sa placidité factice et savourer avec délectation la posture figée du morveux, les poings hargneusement serrés le long de son corps filiforme. Maigre consolation en comparaison de ce qui lui avait été infligé, mais dictame il y avait !

Il saisit son bras, après avoir réduit de façon conséquente le volume des affaires de son maître, pour transplaner devant les façades crasseuses de Grimmauld Place.

L'endroit n'était guère plus reluisant que l'année précédente. Les peintures de portes étaient toujours écaillées, des sacs d'ordures plus ou moins éventrés trainaient au pied. Harry grimaça à ce douloureux constat en se réceptionnant plus ou moins bien devant le numéro 12 qu'il fit apparaître. Tous ses projets étaient à l'eau comme la rénovation de la maison. Harry le ferait. Plus tard.

— **Ma malle ?** S'insurgea l'adolescent sans plus de formes.

— Votre malle vous a devancé, maître.

Ce brusque changement frappa Harry. Au-delà des mots employés, il y avait une déférence notoire dans le timbre de la voix de son professeur ainsi que dans son attitude. Loin de se réjouir de ce constat, son expression se rembrunit en songeant qu'il allait le payer au centuple. Snape était bien le seul à paraître effrayant tout en restant courtois. Il le précéda dans la demeure qui avait vu grandir Sirius.

— Ne trainez pas dans mes jambes, Snape ! Disparaissez de ma vue comme Kreacher !

Le cœur soudain plus lourd, Harry gravit à la hâte les deux marches du perron et franchit le seuil. Il occulta, de l'absence d'odeur douceâtre d'humidité et de poussière aux rideaux de velours miteux ouverts sur un large cadre vide en grimpant les deux étages qui le séparaient du lit où il avait précédemment dormi pour se jeter dessus. Des sanglots montèrent de sa poitrine vers sa gorge.

Severus avait ressenti une telle colère qu'un filet de sang séché à la commissure de ses lèvres attestait de la monstruosité de son nouveau maître. Severus n'avait pas douté une seule seconde qu'il allait être à la hauteur du précédent. Il y songea nerveusement en casant du mieux qu'il put le peu que pouvait contenir le trou à rat qu'il allait partager avec l'elfe. Il en ricanerait à la barbe du citronné.

En attendant, il devait se changer. Il régnait une telle chaleur qu'il devrait se contenter d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Kreacher qui était là le gratifia d'un œil somptueusement dédaigneux que Severus lui rendit tout aussi dédaigneusement. Le vieil elfe s'imaginait sans conteste que Severus allait être à ses ordres. Il toisa avec un mépris évident ses vêtements puis les siens. Severus n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

— Kreacher était l'elfe le mieux considéré dans la demeure des Black. Kreacher donne les ordres et Snape les exécute. Le repas doit être préparé et la cuisine lavé.

Severus l'ignora en lui tournant le dos. L'état de crasse de la maison était tel qu'il doutait que Kreacher ait levé un jour le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Snape va regretter si Kreacher se plaint de lui au maître, argua le vieil elfe.

Cet argument suffit à le convaincre. Celui-là et le sang séché à ses lèvres. Severus se leva de sa paillasse posée à même le sol. Il n'était pas certain de supporter d'aussi pitoyables conditions deux mois durant malgré qu'il n'ait guère le choix. Dommage que son maître ne soit pas visible, il se serait fait une immense joie de le faire enrager. Certes, il l'aurait payé, mais il aurait eu la satisfaction de voir s'ébranler sa belle assurance.

Deux heures plus tard, de la cuisine s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de ragout. Elle était si propre que son maître aurait pu dîner par terre. Il avait faim. Il s'en servit une assiette qu'il retourna manger sur sa paillasse. Après quoi, il se fit aussi discret que possible en transplanant de pièce en pièce jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il essaya de comprendre quelles étaient les limites de son nouvel asservissement.

Harry n'avait pas dîné malgré l'agréable odeur qui avait flotté des cuisines jusqu'aux étages. Mais il avait suffisamment tourné en rond dans la petite chambre et prit la décision de descendre. Il ne croisa pas Snape et s'en félicita. Cela prouvait au moins qu'il était capable d'obéir à un ordre. Il trouva Kreacher dans la cuisine. L'elfe lavait le sol. Il arrêta sa sale besogne pour se précipiter vers les fourneaux.

— Je mangerais du ragout, Kreacher, lui dit Harry.

— Kreacher va cuisiner pour Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe en désignant le plat vide.

Snape avait l'air d'agir bien trop à sa guise.

— Snape est dans la bibliothèque. Kreacher va aller le chercher.

— Inutile !

L'elfe courba le dos plus retors et fielleux que jamais se félicitant d'abuser aussi facilement son jeune maître.

Sa colère s'était amplifiée au fil des étages. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée.

— **Vous demander de disparaître de ma vue n'était apparemment pas suffisant !** Vous ne semblez pas très au fait du statut qui est désormais le vôtre. Vous êtes mon **esclave,** Snape. **Vous obéissez à mes ordres !** **Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'obéir à mes ordres ! **Rugit Harry aussi bruyamment que son professeur avait pu s'adresser à lui dans un passé très peu éloigné.

Le livre que Severus consultait se referma dans un claquement sec. Ses jointures de phalanges blanchirent autant que les traits de son visage, si ce n'est plus. Le morveux le toisait, une haine implacable figée sur son visage. La surprise conjuguée à de la stupeur l'empêcha de riposter verbalement, mais n'empêcha pas son corps de réagir violemment à cette attaque.

— **Je ne veux pas vous entendre !**

Même s'il l'avait voulu Severus était à cet instant bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il laissa cependant ses yeux exprimer pour lui toute l'abjection qu'il portait à son nouveau maître.

— Je ne veux pas vous voir trainer dans cette pièce, ni dans les autres d'ailleurs. Adressez-vous à Kreacher, il vous dira ce qu'il convient de faire ! Lui ordonna Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin qui n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit où existaient de bien dangereux livres. **Et disparaissez !**

Severus exécuta l'ordre. Il regagna le cagibi. Sa gorge était en feu. Il profita de l'absence de l'elfe pour s'installer un chaudron. Il lui fallut une heure pour préparer la potion. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il attendit à peine qu'elle refroidisse pour la boire. Le remède apaisa sa gorge. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il fut tiré d'un pseudo sommeil par Kreacher en personne. Le vieil elfe jeta à ses pieds de vieux torchons à repriser qui devaient lui servir de vêtements ainsi qu'un tas de linge. Severus l'ignora. Obéir au morveux était suffisamment éprouvant. Il n'était pas moins qu'un elfe. Malheureusement pour lui, sa baguette était entre les longs doigts de l'elfe, brisée en deux.

— Les ordres de Harry Potter ! Grogna l'elfe.

Une lueur de triomphe éclaira les petits yeux perfides. S'il devait perdre la vie, il la perdrait, mais dignement, songea l'esclave.

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Un coucou à tous et un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur. Vous êtes toutes d'accord pour dire au choix qu'Harry est immonde ou un véritable con. C'est vrai qu'il agit comme tel. Mais vous allez découvrir pourquoi et comme le souligne Anthales empreinte de sollicitude, Harry est déstabilisé. Mais ce n'est pas la seule et unique raison. J'en évoque une autre dans ce chapitre où les relations seront plus difficiles que jamais pour ces mêmes raisons. L'arrivée d'une troisième personne pourrait temporiser la situation. Severus va d'ailleurs s'en faire une allié. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.^^_

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

0°0o0°0

_**Chapitre 2 – Promiscuité.**_

— Non, mais quel toupet ! Avait songé l'adolescent dans son bon droit avant de confier son repos à Morphée.

Alors que chaque pas lui coutait terriblement, Severus gravit en quelques enjambées les marches qui le séparaient de la chambre de son maître. La rage au bord des lèvres, il fit sauter d'un coup d'épaule la porte de la chambre de son maître sans prendre la précaution de savoir si elle était ou non fermée. Sa fureur ne lui permettait pas des considérations de ce genre. Son corps lui signifia le contraire. Sous l'impact occasionné, la tête de l'os sortit de son logement. La douleur ne calma pas pour autant sa fureur qu'il sentit au contraire s'exacerber. Ce n'était que pur folie. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Son souffle était court. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, ce qui rendait sa rage encore plus tangible.

Surpris dans son sommeil, l'adolescent se redressa, livide. Des traits déformés par la rage et d'une pâleur inhabituelle rendue encore plus effrayant à la lueur de sa bougie étaient la cause de ce réveil si soudain.

— Allez au diable Snape ! Hurla Harry figé par sa peur.

La forme menaçante disparut aussitôt de son champs de vision. Un bruit mat lui en rappela l'existence. Non moins livide, Harry avança un bras précautionneux pour attraper le bougeoir qu'il ramena vers lui. Il ordonna à son corps de se pencher vers le bas. Snape gisait inerte sur le parquet de sa chambre. L'adolescent sauta au bas du lit. Son professeur était encore plus terrifiant de près. D'une pâleur cadavérique, son teint paraissait étonnamment vitreux à la lueur de la petite flamme. Un filet de sang partait de la commissure de ses lèvres et serpentait le long de sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans son cou. Harry lui lança un «enervatum» seul sort capable à sa connaissance de lui faire savoir l'état de son professeur. Pas un membre ne cilla. Harry approcha une main tremblante pour toucher sa peau. Elle lui parut un peu trop froide pour quelqu'un qui avait voulu attenter à sa vie. Harry appela Kreacher sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Ou l'elfe faisait la sourde oreille, ou il était allé trainer on ne sait où. Ce qui dans l'un ou l'autre des cas laissait l'adolescent dans la panade d'autant qu'un autre filet de sang s'échappait maintenant de son oreille. Hermione aurait su quoi faire, songea-t-il légèrement paniqué. C'était elle qui conservait calme et sang-froid. C'était elle qui prenait la bonne décision au bon moment pour les sortir d'inextricables situations. Hermione saurait quoi faire, se décida-t-il en écrivant un bref message aux allures de grave urgence qu'il confia à Hedwige en attendant la solution miracle.

Assis en tailleur, les yeux perdus dans le vacillement de la petite flamme, Harry entendit à peine le remue-ménage occasionné par l'arrivée précipité de son amie.

— Tu vas bien ! Se rassura-t-elle en tâtant chaque partie du corps de l'adolescent assis dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans ton message, il était question de vie ou de mort. Alors, tu as tout intérêt à aller mal, Harry Potter ! S'indigna la jeune fille en allant plus en avant dans la chambre pour buter sur une forme allongée. C'est le professeur Snape ! Que fait-il sur ton plancher, Harry ? C'est lui qui ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez les Dursley ?

— Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir, déclara l'adolescent avec un profond détachement sans ciller.

C'est tout ce que cela te fait, aurait-elle pu dire si elle n'était pas si inquiète.

— Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je n'en sais rien, balbutia l'adolescent.

— Tu es sûr d'aller bien, s'enquit Hermione en se penchant sur son professeur. Il n'est pas mort. Il respire, faiblement, mais il respire. Aide-moi à le mettre sur le lit !

Harry glissa mécaniquement ses mains sous les aisselles. Un gémissement rauque rompit le silence.

— Attends ! On le repose ! Son épaule est déformée, il est possible qu'elle soit luxée.

La baguette d'Hermione fendit l'air avec précision. Un bruit osseux se fit entendre lorsque l'articulation regagna son logement.

— On peut le soulever maintenant, mais le mieux est qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste.

— Non, trancha la voix d'Harry alors qu'il posait le corps inerte sur le lit opposé au sien.

Le regard d'Hermione accrocha une marque en partie visible sur l'avant-bras de son professeur.

— C'est la marque des ténèbres, dit-elle plus impressionnée qu'autre chose.

Harry sortait lentement de sa torpeur. Curieux de ce qu'elle représentait, il dénuda un peu plus l'avant-bras.

— C'est une marque d'esclavage, Harry ! Déclara Hermione horrifiée.

— Je sais.

Hermione regarda bizarrement son ami.

— C'est monstrueux !

— Sûrement, répondit placidement l'adolescent.

Ce qui lui valut un autre regard en coin.

— À qui appartient-il ?

— Il m'appartient ! Déclara sans préambule l'adolescent revendiquant sa propriété.

Harry avait les yeux perdus sur une lettre juxtaposée à une autre. Si son attention avait été un peu plus soutenue, il aurait pu remarquer une indicible trace laissée par un non moins indicible déplacement. Comme si les lettres après s'être éloignées s'étaient à nouveau rapprochées. La différence était si infime qu'elle était quasiment insoupçonnable.

— Le professeur Snape t'appartient. Depuis quand ? Savais-tu qu'il était esclave ? Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, avec lui et non pas chez les Dursley. C'est la raison de ta convocation. Le professeur Dumbledore te l'a annoncé avant que nous ne partions.

Harry acquiesça lentement moins troublé qu'il ne l'avait été. Cependant pas assez pour que son amie lui en fasse la remarque.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang, Harry ?

— Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est comme si... je n'en sais rien, affirma l'adolescent en retrouvant toute sa maitrise cette fois. Je suis soulagé que tu sois là.

— Tu es soulagé. Je ne dirais pas cela. On ne peut pas garder un mourant sous ton toit.

— Il n'a pas l'air trop mal pour un mourant, allégua le jeune homme en considérant la forme allongée qui tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal.

— En effet ! Il respire normalement. C'est assez incroyable. Il commence à reprendre des couleurs. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Dit-elle en regardant fixement Harry pour en apprendre un peu plus cette fois.

— Il s'est passé qu'il a voulu me tuer. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il a fait sauter ma porte. Et je n'ai vu qu'une silhouette effrayante se ruer vers moi, se défendit Harry comme s'il se sentait coupable.

— Le professeur Snape ne peut pas te vouloir du mal, Harry.

— Ah oui ! Et bien tu lui poseras toi-même la question quand il ira mieux.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Chercher une potion contre... je ne sais pas. Mon corps entier est endolori.

— Je viens avec toi, il faut donner un antidouleur au professeur Snape.

Les adolescents descendirent à la cuisine. Aux dernières vacances, la mère de Ron avait pourvu un placard de potions de soins et de remèdes divers. Hermione trouverait certainement son bonheur là-dedans. Le placard contenait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il est vrai que la maison servait également pour l'ordre donc ceci expliquait cela. Hermione remonta à l'étage s'occuper du professeur Snape. Quant à Harry, il grignota quelques biscuits trempés dans une tasse de lait. Il n'était pas question qu'il retrouve le sommeil pour le moment.

— J'ai fait toutes les chambres de la maison sans trouver celle que le professeur Snape occupait. Tu ne l'as quand même pas cantonné dans la remise qu'occupe Kreacher ! Articula Hermione alors que ça sonnait comme une évidence pour elle.

L'adolescente poussa la porte du cagibi qui abritait entre autres la chaudière, les quartiers de l'elfe et ceux de l'esclave, le tout dans une surface de trois-quatre mètre carrés. Harry entendit Hermione vociférer après lui.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça, Harry. C'est immonde ! Dit-elle en accédant de nouveau à la cuisine. J'imagine que tu n'as guère apprécié de dormir sous ton escalier !

— J'y ai dormi onze ans durant. Snape ne couche là que depuis deux jours.

— Peu importe, Harry. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu humiliant.

— Si c'est ce qu'il veut. C'est son problème, pas le mien.

— Mais tu es responsable de lui.

— Je n'ai rien exigé !

— Oui. Mais tu dois prendre en considération certaines choses, maintenant.

— J'ai tout fait pour que cela passe au mieux. Ne me tiens pas pour responsable des décisions qu'il a prises.

— Oui. J'en suis certaine, repris Hermione d'un ton plus doux ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime davantage. Mais, je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'esclave, il est plus que probable qu'il n'ait pas cette opportunité.

— Tu plaisantes, depuis qu'on est arrivé, il ne fait que selon son bon vouloir. Or, comme tu viens de le souligner, ce n'est qu'un esclave ici.

Harry vit dans les yeux d'Hermione que ce qu'il venait de dire ne recevait pas le meilleur accueil.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit immédiatement Harry. C'est Sirius qui aurait dû être ici.

— Je comprends que tu sois furieux. Mais songe à ce que le professeur Snape doit ressentir en ce moment.

— Il ne devrait pas se plaindre vue d'où je l'ai tiré.

— Harry !

— Quoi Hermione ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est plus mal loti quand même.

— Bien sûr que non. Mais il reste tout de même esclave, Harry.

— Ça va, j'ai compris. Et que dois-je faire pour apporter un peu de bien-être à Monsieur ?

— Commence par ce pyjama.

Harry dut prendre un air plus qu'outragé, car l'adolescente ajouta ;

— Vous êtes fait pareil, il me semble. Alors un peu de compassion.

— D'accord ! Répondit Harry en prenant sur lui alors que l'idée même de voir son professeur dans le plus simple appareil répugnait. Je vais le faire. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus Hermione.

— Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'en a dit un peu plus sur la situation du professeur Snape ?

— Pas plus que tu ne sais déjà. Sauf peut-être que Snape ignorait sa condition jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le camp de Voldemort. Il ne possède pas de papier, c'est la marque qu'il porte qui atteste de sa condition. La marque que tu as vue comme moi. Je n'en sais pas plus.

— C'est un début. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Mais avant, il faut que je prévienne mes parents. Je suis partie précipitamment si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète de ma disparition.

Oui Harry voyait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas lésiné.

— Comment as-tu fait pour venir aussi vite ?

— Mon premier portus. Te savoir en danger a été la meilleure des motivations. Je te dois au moins ça.

— Tu vois que tout n'est pas négatif.

— On peut voir ça comme ça.

Harry et Hermione remontèrent ensemble au premier étage. Harry tenait dans ses mains le pyjama de son professeur. Une veste et un pantalon dans des teintes marron défraichies. Rien de très élégant en somme.

Son entrée fut ponctuée par les ronflements de son professeur. Ce qui soulagea l'adolescent. Il était suffisamment mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir son professeur nu. Fut-il du même sexe que lui ! Harry ôta la chemise en premier. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ses membres étaient lourds, car Snape était ensommeillé. Sa main effleura par mégarde les longs cheveux sans qu'il éprouve une quelconque répugnance. Ce qui lui échappa, car ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la marque de son avant-bras. Ses yeux se perdirent sur les deux lettres. Il aurait juré les avoir vues plus éloignées, mais alors qu'il les contemplait il ne jurait plus de rien. Était-ce seulement une impression ou le fruit de son imagination, l'adolescent n'aurait su le dire. Il boutonna les deux premiers boutons de la veste en commençant par celui du bas. Il éprouva une certaine gêne au troisième bouton et laissa le dernier ouvert. Après quoi, il s'arma de courage pour enlever le bas. Et ôta pantalon et caleçon sans s'attarder davantage. Il enfilait le bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre sans plus attendre.

Hermione avait commencé des recherches. Elle savait que cette forme d'esclavagisme n'existait plus. Mais elle existait encore de bien des manières. Et dans son monde à elle, et dans le monde sorcier où certains elfes de maison n'étaient pas mieux considérés. Les fidèles de Voldemort pouvaient être assimilés comme tels. C'étaient leur choix mais ils n'en étaient pas moins à la botte de leur maître.

Le professeur Snape ne devait pas considérer comme une chance que son ancien maître ait été défait. Harry n'avait pas dû se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Mais en considérant les antécédents de chacun annihiler toute forme hostilité allait être ardue. D'autant qu'Hermione se demandait si quelque chose d'autre n'existait pas au travers de cette marque. Harry lui avait appris que leur professeur n'avait eu connaissance de sa condition que lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de Voldemort. Or, il n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres. Ce qui était un bon indice en soit, car Hermione pouvait supposer que c'est en recevant le sort de magie noire que sa servitude s'était révélée. Ce qui signifiait que si le professeur Snape ne s'était pas rapproché de ce camp, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été esclave de sa vie. Mais l'aurait sans doute transmis comme il l'avait reçu lui-même dans une sorte d'héritage. Le fait que la marque ait été réactivée par un sort de magie noire intriguait Hermione et laissait à supposer que l'esclavage de son professeur y était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était important qu'elle ait une discussion à ce sujet avec le professeur Dumbledore. C'était primordial pour Harry, mais pour leur professeur également. Car le réveil de leur professeur n'allait pas être sans heurt et la présence du directeur serait sans doute nécessaire.

Lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit faible, mais sa position était confortable. Ce qui l'étonna outre mesure. Qu'il soit encore de ce monde l'étonna davantage. Il avait fait en sorte d'y mettre un terme. Et avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il était persuadé qu'il y était parvenu. Pour autant, son réveil n'était pas désagréable. Il aurait même pu éprouver un certain bien-être étant donné qu'il n'était pas couché sur sa paillasse dans cet endroit extrêmement étroit, mais dans un lit confortable comme celui de son maître. Avait-il pris conscience du tort qui lui avait été fait ? C'était peu probable ! En commettant le sacrilège du bris de sa baguette, son maître n'agissait pas moins que s'il avait répudié un elfe appartenant à une famille de sang pur.

Son maître avait sur sa personne un pouvoir de vie ou de mort et c'était encore plus effrayant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Voldemort n'était pas un parangon en la matière, mais Severus savait se rendre utile. Il n'avait que très rarement craint pour sa vie. Alors qu'avec son nouveau maître, la situation était tout autre. Il ne savait pas précisément quelle elle était exactement. Car paradoxalement, Severus s'était réveillé en pyjama. Ce qui sous-entendait que c'était son maître qui l'avait habillé ainsi. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu de prendre soin de lui ? Dumbledore s'en était mêlé. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Severus serait heureux de lui rappeler qu'il avait vainement essayé de lui faire partager son point de vue. Son directeur lui avait imposé le sien.

Il affichait un air narquois qu'il lui était réservé. Sa tête soutenue par une minerve qu'il ne s'expliquait que par la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti, assortie d'un bras en écharpe et pour cause, il s'était luxé l'épaule. Son humeur était cependant à l'image de son apparence fortement endommagée. Il devait se maitriser même s'il sentait son self contrôle fortement ébranlé.

— Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu Albus ? Aboya-t-il d'emblée.

— Vous noircissez un peu le tableau mon garçon. Harry ignorait comme moi-même la teneur en magie noire contenue dans votre marque. L'ignoriez-vous vous même ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Il m'infligeait des punitions de cette manière, affirma Severus en grimaçant en proportion. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que cette marque a totalement disparu lorsque monsieur Potter a éliminé mon ancien maître ? J'en ai conclu que tout avait disparu avec la marque comme le pouvoir qu'elle avait de me punir.

— Il semblerait que non, Severus. Harry est bien incapable de vous faire le moindre mal volontairement.

— Le croyez-vous vraiment Albus ?

— Bien sûr que je le crois. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un concours de circonstances.

— Qui a failli me couter la vie ! Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

— **À qui la faute ?** Lui lança résolument Harry en faisant une entrée moins discrète que celle d'Hermione.

— Bonjour, les enfants.

— Je vous hais Potter ! Grommela Severus d'une voix assez sourde qui malgré tout lui fit savoir douloureusement que sa façon de s'adresser à son maître n'était pas convenable.

— **J'en ai tout autant à votre actif, Snape. **

Tous deux étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge sauf que le jeu n'était pas équitable et Severus de plus en plus pâle en ressentait déjà les effets.

— **Vous demander de disparaître de ma vue n'était apparemment pas suffisant !** Vous ne semblez pas très au fait du statut qui est désormais le vôtre. Vous êtes mon **esclave,** Snape. **Vous obéissez à mes ordres !** Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'obéir **à mes ordres ! **Les mots étaient les mêmes, mais le ton était différent et Severus peinait à articuler.

— **J'étais en colère. Je l'avoue. Vous n'aviez pas à fouiner en fourrant votre gros nez partout.**

— Voyons, Harry. Tu t'es adressé à Severus de la sorte.

— Oh ! Il n'a pas fait que ça… Une quinte secoua son torse éteignant sa voix. Son corps se tordit à la manière d'un doloris alors que les émeraudes lançaient de véritables poignards.

— **Arrête ça, Harry !**

— **Que j'arrête quoi ? **

— Tu ne vois pas que ta colère agit sur lui.

— **Tu divagues, Hermione. Je ressens peut-être de la colère. Mais pas de la façon dont tu sembles le penser. **

— En es-tu sûr, Harry ?

Un instant de doute l'ébranla. Des couleurs revinrent progressivement sur les joues blêmes de Severus tandis que l'adolescent faisait taire sa hargne.

— Je crains que Miss Granger n'ait raison. J'aurais dû me méfier et ne pas négliger ce fait.

— Quel fait Professeur ?

— Qu'Harry et Severus n'étaient pas prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre.

— Je vais y veiller Professeur. Enfin si le professeur Snape est d'accord…

— **Il n'a pas à donner son…, **commença à grogner Harry.

— Il m'importe à moi ! Le coupa Hermione intransigeante. Professeur Snape ! Dit-elle en s'adressant à ce dernier. Dites-moi si ma présence vous gêne. Auquel cas je ne resterais pas Harry, ajouta l'adolescente en dirigeant son regard sur son ami.

— Vous pouvez rester, Miss Granger, s'inclina impartialement Severus.

C'est même fortement conseillé, songea-t-il en adressant mentalement des louanges à cette maison. L'insupportable Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout venait de marquer un point.

— J'avais mésestimé également le fait que vous avez toujours été un appui sûr pour Harry. J'aurais dû l'encourager à vous en parler. Je vais rendre une petite visite à vos parents. Félicitations pour votre portus, Miss ! Dit-il en prenant congé.

— Merci professeur. Mais si je n'avais pas su Harry en grave danger, je n'aurais sans doute pas été si prompte à venir. Vous vouliez parler de votre baguette ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Severus.

Severus acquiesça lentement revivant ce geste si dégradant pour lui. Harry était mal à l'aise. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable de se trouver sur le banc des accusés. Il en faisait la douloureuse expérience. Il avait à sa décharge d'ignorer les atrocités existant par le biais de cette marque. Il allait devoir composer avec. Si Snape ne le cherchait pas, tout irait bien. Il n'avait qu'à rester à sa place après tout.

— Harry n'est pas responsable. Quels que soient vos griefs. Et je sais que vous en avez, c'est Kreacher qui a tout manigancé. Il espérait récupérer son territoire en vous montant l'un contre l'autre. C'est à lui que vous devez également vos quartiers. Harry ignorait dans quelles conditions vous dormiez. Il ne l'aurait pas permis. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard, il…

— Je ne pense pas que mes conditions d'hébergement passées intéressent le professeur Snape, déclara froidement Harry en sortant de la pièce. Je vais faire un tour.

Sur quoi, il disparut de leurs vues.

— Votre baguette professeur, dit-elle en brandissant un morceau de bois flambant neuf à ce dernier. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il était impossible à Kreacher de briser réellement votre baguette. En agissant ainsi, il se serait mis en position de recevoir un vêtement. L'enchainement à la famille Black aurait été rompu.

Severus ne savait que trop qu'il n'y avait pire affront et que l'humiliation était à jamais. Exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Son maître aurait-il fait ça pour lui ? Severus n'osait véritablement le croire.

— Harry l'aurait fait, professeur Snape. N'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. Ce geste aurait été impardonnable. Kreacher va se tenir à carreau. Il n'est plus une menace pour vous. Vous pouvez utiliser la chambre du premier étage. Elle est confortable. Vous avez une salle de bain juste à côté.

— Je préfèrerais attendre le retour de mon maître pour cela. Il y a à cet étage le salon et la bibliothèque dont mon maître m'a interdit expressément l'accès.

— Ne faites pas tant de manières Snape. Faites ce qu'on vous dit ! Siffla Harry pas si loin que ça.

Severus amorça un sursaut de saisissement et s'empressa de déguerpir. Il en avait assez subi pour aujourd'hui. En grimpant l'escalier, il entendit plus qu'il n'écouta les remontrances de l'adolescente envers son ami. Severus s'en félicita. Il n'avait ô grand jamais mis de point à sa maison honnie. Mais il aurait pu en cet instant créer un précédent. Il gravit plus sereinement les quelques marches jusqu'au palier et réprima un frisson en passant devant les têtes décapitées des elfes de maison ornant le mur de l'escalier. Nul doute que Kreacher convoitait sa place et que c'était un honneur pour lui en mémoire de sa maîtresse Walburga Black. Severus poussa la porte située sur sa droite. La chambre était petite, mais sans comparaison aucune avec le cagibi où logeait le vieil elfe. Il avait le choix entre deux lits. Il choisit celui qui faisait face à l'armoire où il pourrait ranger convenablement ses vêtements. Il posa le reste de ses affaires, à savoir quelques livres, son chaudron, sa baguette, sur la table à l'opposé de son lit. Après quoi, il s'allongea sur son lit pour faire un petit somme. Son corps dut en apprécier le confort, car il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. En se réveillant, il se morigéna pour avoir laissé sa baguette trainer. Elle était toujours là où il l'avait posée. Il songea à la garder avec lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'y être autorisé. Chose qui lui était permise par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas grand choix et déplaire à son maître était sévèrement puni. Son statut différait peu à vrai dire des mangemorts qui subissaient également ses foudres et devaient se plier à ses exigences. Ce qui différait, c'était qu'en règle général, Severus ne subissait pas un châtiment en présence de tous les fidèles contrairement à ses derniers. Il recevait son châtiment en la présence de son maître uniquement. Curieusement, Severus lui était reconnaissant de cela d'autant qu'il arrivait que ses châtiments, de par son statut d'esclave, soient corporels. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait quand un mangemort lui avait apporté une amère déception. Severus recevait quelques coups de fouet, mais il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal d'être puni de la sorte après le mangemort, qui lui avait du subir de nombreux doloris.

Severus prit sa baguette avec lui. Et entra dans la pièce qui jouxtait sa chambre pour se rafraichir. C'était une petite pièce d'eau qui comportait tout de même un lavabo, un cabinet d'aisance et une baignoire. Severus se contenta pour l'heure d'un peu d'eau sur son visage. Puis il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine en empruntant l'étroit escalier de pierres qui y conduisait. La cuisine était à peu près propre, mais un petit coup ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'attela à la rendre plus présentable en astiquant le sol, puis la vieille gazinière. Il éplucha quelques pommes de terre qu'il coupa en rondelles pour ranger dans un plat à gratin. Il en mit quelques-unes de côté. Il fit une sauce qu'il répandit sur les pommes terre et mit le tout au four. Il mit les pommes de terre à cuire dans de l'eau auxquelles il rajouta carottes et poireaux pour un potage. Ceci fait, il prépara une tarte pour le dessert. Cela faisait pas moins de deux heures qu'il était dans la cuisine. Cela ne le dérangeait pas en soi dans la mesure où il aimait cuisiner. Il mit la tarte à cuire après avoir sorti le plat gratiné du four qu'il maintint au chaud au moyen d'un sortilège. Les adolescents le rejoignirent alors qu'il sortait la tarte du four. Hermione parut enchantée. Son maître semblait contrarié, ce qui ne manqua pas d'affecter Severus qui s'était donné malgré tout du mal pour plaire à son maître qui ne lui en faisait pas un bon accueil.

— Cela sent très bon, dit Hermione en allant chercher trois assiettes dans le grand vaisselier qu'elle disposa sur la grande table en bois ainsi que verres et couverts.

Pour ne pas fâcher davantage son maître, Severus s'empressa de remplacer son couvert par celui qu'il utilisait habituellement selon les recommandations de Kreacher. Mal lui en prit, son maître se mit dans une rage folle que Severus regretta amèrement malgré l'intervention de l'adolescente.

— Il serait peut-être préférable de lui demander de se justifier plutôt que de lui imposer systématiquement un châtiment.

— **Justifier de quoi ? Son geste parle de lui-même. Qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il est tout juste toléré dans cette maison. Je pourrais ne plus être magnanime Hermione.**

— Il aurait d'abord fallu que tu le sois pour ne plus l'être, le défia l'adolescente la moutarde lui titillant le nez.

— Je suis désolé, si je vous ai froissé d'une quelconque façon, grimaça Severus en frottant le bas de son dos. Je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser la même vaisselle que mon maître.

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard. Regard que ce dernier ignora soigneusement. Non il n'avait pas songé à pareil châtiment.

— Arrêtez de vous poser en victime, Snape !

C'est un comble ! Songea-t-il en servant le potage. Bientôt, il allait être tenu pour responsable de leur dispute si ce n'était déjà fait.

— J'aimerais que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de déférence à l'égard de notre professeur. Il me semble que le « Snape » est on ne peut plus abrupt et discourtois. D'ailleurs comment doit-on vous appeler, dorénavant ?

— Monsieur ne convient plus à mon statut pas plus que le professeur, du moins provisoirement. Demandez à mon maître comment il lui plairait de m'appeler. Mon prénom est Severus.

Toute cette hypocrisie l'écœurait au plus haut point, songea l'adolescent revêche. Hermione était visiblement sous son charme ce qui était manifestement de son gout et absolument pas du sien.

— **Sev ! **Proclama-t-il avec une insolence absolue. Aurait-il voulu faire subir un affront à son esclave qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

— Comme il vous plaira maître, ne put que déclarer ce dernier en s'inclinant.

— Tu es immonde, Harry.

— Autant que lui, répliqua le jeune homme en sortant aussi sec de table.

Hermione porta sa cuillère de potage à sa bouche pour minimiser l'incident.

— Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-elle auprès de son professeur craignant une autre punition.

Severus hocha la tête rasséréné de compter une alliée.

— Je vais parler à Harry. Il ne doit pas se comporter de la sorte. M'autorisez-vous à vous appeler Severus ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et porta également sa cuillère à sa bouche.

— Mon maître ressent de la colère parce qu'il souhaiterait que Sirius Black soit ici à ma place. Ma présence ne fait que lui rappeler l'absence de son parrain et alimente sans cesse sa colère.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui trouver une excuse, Severus. Vous ressentez vraiment cela ou bien est-ce une analyse personnelle que vous faite ?

Severus aurait souhaité envoyer promener l'exubérante adolescente, mais il ne voulait ni ne devait perdre un atout majeur. Il fit donc bonne figure en répondant agréablement.

— C'est ce que je ressens ou du moins c'est ce que ressent mon maître, si vous préférez.

L'adolescente le dévisagea étrangement avant de finir son assiette de potage. Severus débarrassa les assiettes pour en remettre des propres. Après quoi, il servit de bonnes parts de gratin.

— Servez, Harry, s'il vous plait. Il serait dommage qu'il se prive d'un si délicieux dîner. Vous êtes bon cuisinier Severus. Votre potage était excellent.

L'esclave afficha ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à une amorce de sourire en s'inclinant très légèrement.

— Je ne viendrais pas dîner, Hermione. Il m'exaspère, tu comprends. C'est comme si sa seule présence m'était insupportable. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ? Il t'a mise dans sa poche, mais j'espère que tu conserves tout de même ta clairvoyance.

— Je ne l'ai jamais perdu. « Contrairement à toi » pensa-t-elle ajouter tout en se gardant bien de le faire. Il ne m'a pas mise dans sa poche. J'essaye simplement de lui donner un peu de la considération qui lui est due. Et je t'en prie, ne me sers pas que ce n'est qu'un esclave. C'est suffisamment humiliant pour lui d'être à sa place. Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens Harry.

À ses mots, l'adolescent tourna la tête en direction de son ami éprouvant une once de soulagement.

— Il me semble, mais je dois en avoir d'abord la confirmation qu'il y a autre chose. Cette marque est très complexe parce que ce que tu viens de me dire est précisément ce que m'a rapporté Severus.

— Il faudrait être sot pour ne pas arriver à cette conclusion, Hermione. La présence de Sn… Harry buta sur le nom de son professeur ne pouvait le prononcer entièrement, « Sev » sortit finalement le laissant tout aussi perplexe qu'Hermione. Du moins sembla-t-il le croire, car la jeune fille pensait autrement… m'est insupportable, mais je vais faire un effort pour ce soir.

— Merci, Harry.

« Ça sentait divinement bon ». Harry devait bien le reconnaître. La délicieuse odeur de gratin lui redonna appétit. Il ne laissa pas une miette de la généreuse part qui lui avait été servie.

— Le gratin était délicieux, affirma-t-il en se levant.

— Je vous ai préparé une tarte pour le dessert.

— Bien sûr que nous allons en manger. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

— Euh oui bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent en se rasseyant. C'est vous qui aviez préparé le ragout ?

— Oui, maître !

— Alors, je vous dois des excuses, Sev… la fin du mot resta bloquée dans sa gorge comme si le prénom avait été prononcé en entier. Harry rougit fortement embarrassé. Il se sentait puni par où il avait péché.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 que je termine à peine. Dans les deux premiers, il a été question d'Harry et de la répugnance qu'il éprouvait face à son professeur qu'il découvrait esclave. L'adolescent ressentait beaucoup de colère après un éloignement forcé avec son parrain ( Sirius retourne en prison ) et son professeur qu'on lui collait soudain dans les pattes. Vous avez été nombreuses à me dire qu'Harry était abject avec son professeur, normal, je l'ai écris dans ce sens ( je vous rappelle quand même qu'Harry parle de son professeur, ce qui signifie qu'il a tout de même du respect pour lui). Cependant vous verrez dans ce chapitre et comme le titre l'indique, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je l'avais vaguement évoqué dans le précédent chapitre et Stormtrooper2 l'a souligné. Effectivement la marque de Severus joue un rôle dans la mauvaise humeur de Harry. __En considérant le fil conducteur de mon histoire, Harry ne pouvait que réagir de la sorte. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Il y a d'autres infos dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui._

_Merci de lire cette fic, merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture._

_Kisis; si je devais faire ressentir de la cruauté gratuite et de la mauvaise foi pleine d'aigreur à mes personnages, je ne prendrai pas la plume pour écrire une histoire. _

_Eladora. _

_0°0o0°0 _

**Chapitre 3 – Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.**

Harry avait été fortement embarrassé en prononçant ce diminutif au point d'en rougir. Aussi avait-il plongé le nez vers sa part de tarte pour en engloutir le plus possible, le plus rapidement possible. Après quoi il avait bredouillé quelques excuses et était monté au premier étage. Severus n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et Harry s'était senti gêné. Gêné par la présence de son professeur qu'ils avaient couché avec Hermione dans le lit voisin du sien. Gêné par son attitude qui n'avait pas été des plus amicales alors que son professeur avait consciencieusement préparé un dîner pour le satisfaire après qu'ils aient été à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge. Il y avait quelques choses de très ambivalent dans sa façon d'être. Il pouvait jouer son rôle à la perfection et l'instant d'après proférer menaces et désagréments. Il était ressorti, à peine entré, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante songea Harry. Quand Severus revint, il était effectivement encore plus gêné. Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Ou sortir ou bien rester pour ne pas risquer de le vexer. Il n'y avait pourtant, ni hostilité, ni aucun sentiment de ce genre dans le regard de son professeur. Mais Harry n'ignorait pas que l'homme avait appris à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière un masque de froideur. Pour autant, ce n'était pas de la froideur qu'il affichait non plus. Une sorte d'indifférence tout au plus. Harry se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait d'une façon qui aurait pu passer pour inconvenante. Pour rompre ce silence pesant, Harry trouva nécessaire de lui adresser la parole. Mais de quoi parler lorsque les échanges se cantonnent à de violents affrontements. En y réfléchissant bien ou son professeur l'ignorait comme s'il n'existait pas ou s'adressait à lui de façon désobligeante. Difficile d'amorcer un semblant de discussion après ça. Pourtant, il se devait de le faire. Dumbledore comptait sur lui. Mais plus simplement, il n'avait pas été très charitable avec son professeur. Ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à le chercher et Harry réagissait comme tel. Occultant que la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir par l'absence de son parrain étant là et bien là, n'était en rien comparable à l'injustice que devait ressentir son professeur d'être confié à un adolescent qu'il détestait de surcroit.

— J'ai entendu votre colère lorsque je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je l'aurais été à votre place. Croyez bien que je regrette fortement de ne pas vous avoir accordé un peu plus d'attention. Nous aurions évité bien des désagréments. Harry continua de parler se sentant en confiance. Il évitait toutefois le regard de son professeur qu'il percevait sur lui. Je ne tolère pas que Kreacher ait pu être aussi désagréable avec vous. Ce vieil elfe est retors, Sirius m'avait prévenu. J'aurais dû me méfier.

Plus Harry parlait et plus un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait et quand il risqua un œil vers son professeur, il vit ce dernier boire ses paroles comme si c'était le cas dans son sens à lui. Harry parut interloqué par cette constatation. En repensant à ce qu'avait suggéré Hermione, ce pouvait-il que sa façon d'être influe d'une quelconque façon celle de son professeur. Harry savait qu'il avait ressenti sa rage et qu'indirectement son professeur avait été puni. C'était assez odieux comme principe. Tellement odieux qu'Harry avait pensé à des sornettes. Était-il cependant le seul à blâmer ? Chacun n'avait-il pas sa part de responsabilité ? À commencer par le ministère qui l'avait jugé suffisamment responsable pour endosser à à peine seize ans cette lourde responsabilité sous le prétexte qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. N'avait-il pas droit à sa part d'existence comme tout adolescent normalement constitué ? Parce qu'il était encore sous le coup d'une trop forte émotion qui l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Ne ressentant rien de ce genre, il était à même d'appréhender le fait que c'était par le biais de la marque qu'Harry le punissait même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il l'avait nié, il ne pouvait plus. Son professeur avait de quoi le haïr après ça. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin égoïste au lieu de pourvoir au bien-être de la personne qui lui avait été confiée. C'était suffisamment inhumain de devoir se plier aux exigences d'autrui, il y avait de quoi se rebeller et de haïr la terre entière à commencer par lui. La haine n'était pas de mise, ni dans un esprit, ni dans un autre. Était-il possible qu'aussi odieux que puisse être ce procédé relevant de la magie noire, il existe en parallèle quelque chose de bienveillant qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser leurs esprits. Sinon comment expliquer qu'Harry ait pu s'adresser sereinement à son professeur et que ce dernier l'ait écouté tout aussi calmement après plus de quinze minutes de proximité de surcroit. Son professeur avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui.

— Votre baguette aurait pu être détruite et jamais je ne me le serais pardonné. C'est un acte d'une grande cruauté. Kreacher ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il savait que je n'aurais pas hésité à le renvoyer. Il sera désormais à vos ordres. Le contraire était tout bonnement impensable et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir s'il se comporte mal avec vous. Je vous dois des excuses pour les punitions que vous avez dû subir par mon ignorance. Dumbledore m'en a à peine touché un mot. Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à en savoir plus. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas entendre parler de vous. C'était dédaigneux de ma part, je le reconnais. J'aurais dû prendre en compte que vous aviez été sous sa coupe, dit-il en songeant que Severus avait été l'esclave de Voldemort avant d'être le sien.

Severus haïssait cet adolescent du plus profond de son âme. À vrai dire, il l'avait haï du jour où l'enfant avait présenté son regard émeraude à ses yeux. C'était sa seule faute. Avoir hérité des yeux de sa mère. La ressemblance avec son père lui importait peu, Severus ne voyait que l'éclat qui avait été la cause de sa perte. Il avait tout perdu, ses rêves, sa liberté, la seule personne qui avait compté pour lui. Il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il n'avait gagné que mépris et pire encore, il avait été asservi. Il revoyait avec précision la fierté qu'il avait éprouvée s'envoler lorsque son maître avait apposé sa baguette sur son avant-bras pour le marquer du sceau de ses fidèles. Son maître avait été déçu. Severus également. Il en voulait à Lily qu'il jugeait pour responsable. Il l'avait haï. Il haïssait plus encore ce misérable pour avoir tué son maître et en avoir fait son nouveau jouet. Il avait mis en garde Dumbledore et il avait eu raison de le faire. Mais depuis qu'il écoutait son maître, toute forme d'animosité l'avait quitté. Il n'était plus capable de ressentir colère ou haine, l'aurait-il souhaité au plus haut point. Son regard d'ébène était fixé placidement au regard émeraude. Aussi fort aurait-il voulu cracher son venin qu'il en aurait été incapable. Il y avait une sorte d'équité que Severus ne s'expliquait pas. Il savait qu'en tant qu'esclave, il devait respect et loyauté envers son maître. Il remplissait ce rôle, mais il savait également qu'il pouvait passer outre au pris de lourdes sanctions. Il pouvait passer outre sa condition d'esclave et l'avait fait, se rebeller aussi fort le prix soit-il. Rien n'était plus doux à son cœur que de faire payer à ce petit merdeux sa servitude. Il le voulait tellement. Sa langue aurait dû s'enflammer sous ses virulences farouches et déchainées. Son maître s'était expliqué. Severus trouvait cela insuffisant. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, il était aveuglément confondu à ne ressentir que de la haine à son égard.

— La chambre est-elle à votre convenance ?

— Elle l'est, mais elle est également vôtre et je m'en voudrais que ma présence vous indispose maître, s'entendit dire Severus d'un ton égal à la complaisance qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant bien que de la répugnance balayait ses pensées.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, s'entendit dire l'adolescent alors qu'une fuite aurait été opportune.

— Je vous souhaite, une bonne nuit, maître.

Cet échange de civilités avait de quoi déstabiliser l'un autant que l'autre. Pour autant Harry ne lui retourna pas cette marque de politesse.

— Pourriez-vous me donner votre bras ! Lui ordonna-t-il sans préambule.

Harry ressentit un frisson alors que son professeur grimaçait.

— S'il vous plait, rajouta l'adolescent pour paraître moins discourtois malgré l'injonction qu'il avait suscitée.

Severus dut se rapprocher de son maître pour se soumettre à sa volonté même s'il aurait préféré s'arracher un bras plutôt que de s'exécuter. Il le fit cependant contraint et forcé. Severus détourna le regard lorsque le tissu glissa sur sa peau. Le spectacle de ces deux lettres répugnait tout son être. Il dénuda un peu plus l'avant-bras. Les deux lettres se dessinaient précisément à présent. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent. Ce qui le surprit d'autant qu'il n'éprouvait rien qui n'aurait dû conduire à ce fait.

— Arrêtez ça Potter ! Le mit en garde Severus légèrement tremblant.

— Que j'arrête quoi ? Questionna l'adolescent avant de s'apercevoir que son pouce caressait distraitement la peau nue.

Harry sut que ce n'était pas exactement un frisson glacé qu'il avait ressenti. Un frisson tout autre. Il n'était pas le seul, songea-t-il alors que ses yeux se détachèrent du bras pour se poser sur l'entrejambe de son professeur. Dégouté à l'extrême, l'un comme l'autre était malgré tout figé. Harry ne pouvait lâcher sa prise et son professeur tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ce dernier était loin d'en être indisposé tout comme l'était le premier. Une sorte d'alchimie opérait les contraignant à agir indépendamment de leur propre volonté. Severus paraissait tendu à l'extrême. Harry ne le ressentait pas encore. Pas à ce point. Mais c'était imminent tant son professeur semblait sous l'emprise d'un irrépressible besoin. Cette obsédante pensée taraudait ses sens. Les aiguisaient à l'extrême. Un gémissement s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce. Trois coups portés à la porte de la chambre rompirent fort heureusement cette alchimie.

— C'est moi. Je peux te parler, Harry. Severus est avec toi.

— Un instant, Hermione. J'arrive. Oui, il est avec moi, répondit l'adolescent en détachant ses doigts de l'avant-bras en marquant un dégout prononcé.

Le regard de son professeur était encore troublé. Qu'en était-il du sien ? Son souffle était court comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres. Avant qu'il ne mette de l'ordre dans ses idées, il entendit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

— **Je vous haïs, Potter !** Cracha Severus avec toute la force de la haine qu'il put clamer.

— Ça n'est pas le sentiment que j'avais, lui fit savoir Harry en sortant de la pièce sans se retourner.

Trop préoccupé par ce qui venait d'arriver, Severus en oublia l'absence de sanction. Tout au dégout que lui inspirait le morveux. Tout au dégout de ce que son corps avait voulu. Tout au dégout du plaisir qu'il y avait ressenti.

— Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, Harry ? Le supplia Hermione lorsque l'adolescent apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Non.

C'était tout le contraire, songea l'adolescent masquant la répugnance que lui inspirait ce contact.

— C'est bien si tu arrives à te contrôler. Parce que ce lien est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a permis d'aller à Poudlard. J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose au sujet des parents de Severus. Tout du moins sa mère parce que son père était un moldu. Il n'est fait nulle part mention d'un quelconque lien de servitude, Harry. Il va falloir que j'aille au ministère. Il faut que l'on sache avec précision à quand elle remonte. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu me caches quelque chose, Harry. Tu étais bizarre quand je suis arrivée. Tu l'es tout autant en ce moment.

— La marque qu'il porte. Tu les as vus comme moi ces deux lettres. Elles ne sont plus à la même place Hermione.

— Tu veux dire qu'elles sont ailleurs.

— Non. Ça n'est pas ça. Elles sont toujours là. Mais je crois bien qu'elles se sont déplacées.

— Tu le crois. Où tu en es sûr ?

— Je …

Son regard se troubla à la pensée de son pouce courant sur la peau nue de son professeur.

— Oublie ça ! J'ai dû me tromper.

Hermione tout comme Harry avaient été peu présent Grimmauld Place dans les semaines qui suivirent. Severus en était reconnaissant. Il avait donné de son temps à rendre la maison plus habitable. Il n'avait pas été le seul, car Severus avait réservé les travaux les plus contraignants à Kreacher. Ce n'était que justice après tout. La façade avait bien meilleure allure. Tout comme la maison en elle-même. La porte d'entrée avait été repeinte. Les carreaux défectueux remplacés. Les tentures changées ainsi que le papier peint du couloir, celui du salon et de plusieurs chambres. Severus avait fait également changer les literies des lits occupés. Il n'y avait plus ni poussière, ni trace d'humidité, ni nuisible dans les coins et recoins de la maison. Severus avait fait presser Kreacher, car il savait que l'anniversaire de son maître approchait et il voulait que la maison soit propre. Il était plus plaisant de vivre dans un endroit agréable et il savait que son maître le pensait également. Il se souvenait de la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie quand ils avaient transplané au début de l'été. La date approchait et Severus avait donné au vieil elfe une liste de choses à acheter. Il avait appris par le directeur en personne, mais il soupçonnait ce vieux fourbe de l'avoir glissé sciemment dans la conversation qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu de vraie fête d'anniversaire. Le matin même, il s'était levé à l'aurore et s'était affairé dans la cuisine jusque tard dans l'après-midi où les adolescents avaient daigné montrer le bout de leur nez.

« Je vais lui en parler, maintenant. », « Tu devrais attendre demain. Gageons qu'il t'ait préparé une fête d'anniversaire ! », « Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il m'ait préparé une fête ? Tu crois qu'il l'a fait ? Tu sais quelque chose Hermione ! », « Hum ! Ça sent bon », « Ça sent toujours bon ! » Entendit Severus en provenance du vestibule où les adolescents s'étaient arrêtés pour se déchausser semblait-il. Severus s'était renfrogné au début de l'échange. Le compliment de son maître avait eu raison de son assombrissement. Severus se précipita au devant des jeunes gens pour leur ouvrir la salle à manger qui avait subi également bien des changements. Il y avait une musique douce, le couvert était dressé sur la grande table et des paquets encombraient l'autre bout.

— Bon anniversaire, maître, prononça Severus en s'inclinant comme il le faisait habituellement.

— Merci. Vous me feriez plaisir si vous arrêtiez de vous courber en vous adressant à moi.

— Comme il vous plaira, déclara Severus en restant droit cette fois.

— Tous ces cadeaux sont pour moi ?

— Ils le sont, maître.

— Laissez tomber le maître. Appelez-moi juste Harry.

Un rictus de dégout enlaidit son visage. Si Harry l'avait ignoré, il ne pouvait ignorer en revanche le sentiment de répugnance et pas des moindres qui l'avait envahi. Il se retourna et put voir les états d'âme de son professeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu cependant à autant de répulsion à cette demande. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qui la justifiait. Et s'il en était ainsi comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il lui expliquerait qu'il était possible de briser le lien de servitude ? L'adolescent était perplexe. Lui-même avait été chaviré ? Il avait beau avoir dépassé l'antipathie à l'égard de son professeur, il s'agissait là de toute autre chose et cette dernière avait refait surface. C'était beaucoup lui demander. Trop même. Il aviserait le moment venu. Hermione avait l'air de penser que c'était possible. Évidemment, ce n'est pas elle qui devait faire don de son corps à cet être vil et répugnant. Harry n'avait pas encore manifesté de préférence sexuelle. Il fêtait son seizième anniversaire ce soir et il pensait que si la décision n'avait pas été prise à sa place, il aurait porté son choix sur le sexe opposé. C'était peine perdue. Il allait devoir coucher avec son professeur que ça lui plaise ou non. Harry n'en avait parlé qu'à Hermione. C'est ce qu'il avait découvert de son côté. Quant à elle, la jeune fille avait dû remonter sur plusieurs générations. En 1610, pour être exacte, l'aïeule de Severus avait été emprisonnée pour vol à l'étalage. C'est à partir de cette date que commençaient les déboires de sa parente.

– Vous pouvez servir, lui fit savoir l'adolescent en s'asseyant.

Hermione fit de même. Severus disparut à la cuisine pour chercher les plats.

— Tu ressens chacune de ses émotions ?

— Non. Pas toutes. Quand je suis proche de lui comme tout à l'heure. Alors oui, je la ressens.

— Crois-tu que l'inverse est possible ?

— Si ça fonctionne dans un sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas dans l'autre.

— Quand tu avais des visions. Volemort l'ignorait.

— Il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il était de plus en plus présent dans ma tête. Mais la comparaison s'arrête là, Hermione.

— Je suis désolée, Harry.

— Pas tant que moi ! Grimaça l'adolescent en sentant dans son dos la présence de son professeur. Je peux vous poser une question.

Severus hocha brièvement la tête en commençant à servir un potage aux asperges.

— Pourquoi vous être donné autant de mal pour rendre la maison agréable et pour me préparer une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom alors que visiblement le simple fait de prononcer mon prénom vous répugne au plus haut point ?

Severus regarda tour à tour l'un et l'autre des adolescents. Hermione avait l'air embarrassé pour son ami. La réponse s'annonçait d'elle-même. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui être agréable, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

— Veuillez nous laisser !

— Je reviendrais vous apporter la suite, maître.

— Merci. Mais je me débrouillerai.

Severus s'inclina avant de sortir et Harry se concentra pour ne pas s'en formaliser parce qu'il savait ce qu'il en résulterait. Il n'allait pas laisser le bâtard graisseux gâcher le restant de son repas bien que son appétit l'avait déserté.

— Ça va s'arranger.

— Me crois-tu si crédule, Hermione ? J'en enragerais presque. Dire que je croyais que c'était moi qui étais responsable des sévices qu'il subissait. Enfin, je me comprends quand je dis ça.

— Reste calme, Harry. Ça ne changera en rien la situation.

— Tu as raison sur un point. Ça ne changera pas. Je me demande au nom de quoi je devrais m'évertuer à mettre mon aversion de côté pour ce type alors que depuis le début il me haït, et ne fait qu'envenimer les choses.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_Ce quatrième chapitre est **corsé et citronné**. _

_Severus plus Snape que jamais. Harry n'est pas vraiment gâté mais il gagne en maturité et notre maître des potions n'y sera pas insensible. Raisons et sentiments se font la part belle mais l'imbroglio reste de mise bien que la signification du marquage connaisse une avancée. Je salue au passage la dextérité d'Ekio Kimiko pour ses trouvailles et Clem qui a mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important que Severus évoque dans ce chapitre. Mais le voile n'est pas totalement levé. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

0°0o0°0

_**Chapitre 4 – Tractation.**_

La fin du repas avait été un peu tendue. La discussion avait tourné autour de Severus et de son antipathie pour Harry. Hermione et son éternel optimiste restaient persuadés que leur relation ne pouvait qu'évoluer. Harry avait des doutes. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de mettre un terme à cette malédiction. Qu'ils en finissent une fois pour toutes même s'il devait en passer par une relation sexuelle. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible de coucher avec un homme. Rien qu'une fois. Une toute petite fois. Il devrait faire abstraction du fait que cet homme était son professeur, qu'il le détestait et le tour était joué. Pas facile, mais possible d'une certaine manière.

Harry fit bonne figure lorsque son professeur apporta un gâteau d'anniversaire fait maison. Son professeur avait dû se donner du mal pour lui préparer une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de faire semblant de l'apprécier. Il lui présenta le gâteau. Les petites flammes de seize bougies dansaient sur le glaçage couleur chocolat. Harry n'en laissa vaciller aucune. Il les éteignit toutes d'un souffle précis et déterminé. Hermione se jeta à son cou. Snape resta plus froid en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Ce dernier ôta les bougies puis il découpa soigneusement deux parts qu'il plaça dans deux assiettes à dessert.

— Vos cadeaux, maître, dit-il en avançant les boîtes vers l'adolescent.

— Vous ne restez pas avec nous pour le dessert.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un quart de poil pour marquer en fronçant les sourcils son désaccord. Hermione fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu pour ne pas paraître désobligeante aux yeux de son professeur après lui avoir fait cette proposition.

— Merci, Miss. Mais du travail m'attend à la cuisine.

Harry souffla dès qu'il fut sorti. Et bien quoi ! Semblait lui dire le regard de l'adolescent, c'est mon anniversaire. Il commença par le cadeau d'Hermione. Son contenu ne le surprit guère.

— Le kit parfait de l'apprenti amoureux.

— J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. C'est très complet, tu verras.

Harry n'en doutait pas, il jeta un œil distraitement pendant qu'Hermione entamait sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Il le mit de côté et déballa le reste de ses cadeaux. Malgré qu'ils soient partis en Roumanie, la famille de Ron ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ouvrit en dernier ceux de son professeur qui contenaient entre autres quantité de vêtements, de livres et d'accessoires pour le Quidditch.

— Tu devrais le remercier et en profiter pour lui dire tu-sais-quoi.

— Mon maître voudrait-il me parler ? S'enquit Severus occupé à débarrasser.

Harry décocha un œil noir à son ami qui le précipitait un peu trop tôt dans les pattes de son professeur.

— Je vais me coucher, glissa la demoiselle. Merci pour ce dîner, Severus. Tout était parfait et délicieux. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Ajouta la traitresse en se tournant vers ce dernier qui se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant les dents.

— Vos cadeaux vous ont-ils comblés maître ?

— Laissez tomber le « maître » Snape bon sang ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit de circonstance lorsque je vous prendrais. Et oui, ils m'ont plus, grommela Harry entre ses dents.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet de façon aussi abrupte. Mais le besoin s'étant fait sentir de lui rabattre son caquet, le mot était sorti tout seul. Son professeur allait très mal le prendre. Severus se figea. Harry se crispa. Dans sa stupeur, la pile d'assiettes échappa de ses mains pour se briser sur le sol. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son esprit avait-il correctement assimilé les paroles de son maître ? Voilà donc la dernière humiliation de son maître. Ô combien je vous hais Potter ! Ô combien je vous exècre ! Ô combien je vous vomis !

— C'est le prix à payer pour votre liberté, rajouta Harry parcouru par un long frisson qui glaça toute la longueur de son échine.

La perspective de coucher avec lui le répugnait-il autant ? Harry savait qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler un canon de beauté, mais ça lui importait peu en réalité. Il était Harry. Avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses cheveux perpétuellement décoiffés et ça lui allaient parfaitement. L'attitude de son professeur était profondément vexatoire. À moins qu'elle ne soit due à ses accointances sexuelles ? Harry n'allait pas laisser la colère l'emporter. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se libérer de cet encombrant et peu sympathique personnage.

— **Plait-il ? **S'étonna Severus en prenant une voix excessivement basse qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la froideur des cachots.

— Il existe un moyen de rompre le lien qui vous lie à moi. Il passe par la relation sexuelle. Autrement dit, nous devons coucher ensemble.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est une relation sexuelle, argua Severus n'accordant aucun crédit aux élucubrations divinatoires de son maître. Cela vous plait-il de vous jouer de mon sort **? Êtes-vous à ce point vaniteux de votre personne qu'il vous plait de rendre encore plus misérable la mienne ?** Siffla Severus aux portes d'une colère noire et sans retour.

Devait-il parler à son professeur des vieux manuscrits en latin qu'il avait payés une petite fortune dans le temple de la magie noire sur Knockturn Alley ? Il ne devait rien ignoré de sa condition d'esclave, ni du terme servus, signifiant esclave en latin, qui le désignait comme tel. C'était sans contexte la pire des conditions que d'être marqué de cette lettre. L'esclave n'avait aucun droit, mais il n'existait aucun moyen de l'affranchir. Ni lui, ni sa descendance ne pouvaient espérer être libres d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. C'était en quelque sorte le cas de son professeur avant que le P ne vienne se rajouter au S imprimé sur son avant-bras. Voldemort n'était pas du genre à se montrer tendre avec ses fidèles. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se défilerait pas. La marque relevait d'une malédiction, il n'existait aucune potion d'aucune sorte, ni de désenchantement comme il était indiqué sur l'un des manuscrits dont une partie du texte avait été effacé. Peu importe, il n'en avait pas besoin maintenant qu'il savait que la relation sexuelle avait le pouvoir d'annihiler ce maudit lien. Son professeur serait-il sensible à cette approche de la situation ? Sans doute pas.

— N'en déplaise à votre personne, professeur ! Le lien pèse plus sur vous qu'il ne pèse sur moi. Si besoin est, vous savez où me trouver ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit professeur, déclara l'adolescent très stoïque pour quelqu'un dont les pensées bouillonnaient anxieusement.

Harry traina à la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher au troisième étage où il avait élu domicile. La literie était loin d'être en bon état, mais au moins y avait-il ses aises. Il entendait par là une certaine intimité. Harry se coucha après s'être déshabillé. Il était intrigué par le contenu de la boîte d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en matière de sexe. Harry en fit le tour et commença par découvrir tout un assortiment de préservatifs fantaisies colorés et fruités. Il n'en avait encore jamais utilisé et pour cause. Il en piocha un au hasard parfumé à la pomme. L'idée l'amusa. Il le garda en main et entama un livre où étaient donnés de bons conseils pour une première fois. Il piqua un énorme fard lorsqu'il fut question pour ne pas blesser son partenaire d'une bonne préparation avant la pénétration. Il évita de penser à ses doigts dans le fondement de son professeur. Non pas que l'image le rebute, mais il doutait que son professeur lui autorise une telle familiarité. Il se concentra sur son sexe pour enfiler le préservatif.

0°0o0°0

— J'allais me coucher Severus. Mais entrez ! Déclara Albus pour justifier de sa frivole tenue de nuit.

Severus entra d'un pas vif n'accordant aucune considération pour son directeur. Ses mains étaient croisées dans son dos en un signe de profonde nervosité.

— Harry est-il responsable du courroux qui bouillonne en vous mon garçon ?

— C'est pour cette raison que vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé. Vous saviez que tant que je demeurais sous la coupe de Volemort, il n'y avait aucune chance de rompre ma servitude. En revanche, vous m'avez précipité dans ses filets dès qu'il a défait mon maître ! Tempêta ledit garçon. Vous êtes aussi abject que lui, Albus.

— Je savais que viendrait ce moment. Il semblait dans mon esprit qu'il interviendrait bien plus tard. Le sentimentalisme d'un vieil homme.

— Plus tard. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour moi.

— Croyez bien le contraire, mon garçon. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'opposer à votre union étant donné que le ministère a émancipé Harry en vous confiant à lui. Cependant, je vous mets en garde, mon garçon sur le jeune âge de votre partenaire. Essayez d'être doux avec lui.

0°0o0°0

Harry le posa avec précision sur son gland. Il le déroula lentement cédant au plaisir procuré par ce geste. Ses joues étaient rouges et brillantes d'excitation. Son sexe se durcissait sous l'action de ses doigts. Une fois le préservatif déroulé jusqu'à la garde, Harry continua de se caresser. La sensation était douce et excitante. La tête rejetée en arrière, il promena ses doigts sur la texture lisse qui enserrait son membre. Le toucher était soyeux. Un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand il en caressa la longueur accentuant l'éclat de ses joues. Il oublia les sensations incommodantes que l'on pouvait ressentir à la pénétration. Il ouvrit les yeux presser de succomber au plaisir qu'il se donnait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur. Harry sursauta sous le choc.

— Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper, Snape ? S'écria Harry rouge de honte.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon manque de délicatesse, maître, dit Severus ne perdant pas la visée de sa présence. Vous m'avez enjoint à vous rejoindre.

L'adolescent vit le regard de son professeur quitter ses yeux pour un endroit plus attrayant qui avait cependant dégonflé sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Déshabillez-vous ! Lui signifia l'adolescent pour se redonner une contenance.

Severus s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il ôta pantalon et caleçon pour libérer une érection déjà conséquente qu'Harry prit soin de ne pas observer dans les détails.

— Allongez-vous !

Severus se dirigea d'emblée vers la boîte de préservatifs avant de prendre place sur le lit. Harry le regarda faire interloqué.

— Il n'est pas stipulé que je dois être dominé.

Severus savait trouver les mots justes pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Il savait également y mettre le ton et avant d'être un esclave, il était un professeur respecté. Par l'intimidation, mais il l'était. Harry chercha quand même à le contredire.

— Je suis étroit au cas où cela vous aurait échappé. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez de l'expérience, je ne veux pas d'un engin pareil dans mon derrière. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

— J'ai une certaine expérience, maître, mentit odieusement Severus pour parvenir à ses fins.

D'expérience, il n'avait point ni de son sexe, ni de l'autre. Mais ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il suffisait de placer son sexe à l'entrée et d'une poussée l'affaire était faite n'entrevoyant que sa liberté.

— Quelle position voulez-vous ? L'interrogea Harry pour gagner du temps.

L'intimidation et la nervosité étaient présentes. Harry avait avalé bon nombre de positions qu'il aurait, et de loin, préféré maitriser. Snape ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait se plier à ses exigences.

— À quatre pattes, suggéra Severus sans s'écarter de son objectif.

Harry aurait voulu lui faire part de ses réticences. Il avait lu que c'était une position souvent usitée qui offrait une profonde pénétration et beaucoup de sensations à condition d'être doux et de respecter son partenaire. L'image de ses doigts dans le rectum de son professeur lui imposa une jolie teinte écarlate. Il devait s'en remettre au savoir-faire de son professeur. Il se débarrassa de son préservatif et se positionna à quatre pattes. Severus s'agenouilla derrière lui. Harry lui tendit le flacon de lubrifiant. Son regard s'attarda sur le sexe bandé de son professeur. Puis il ferma les yeux. Son professeur ne pouvait pas croiser son regard de par sa position. Mais il sentait la nervosité le gagner et avoir les fesses en l'air ne l'aidait en rien. Il était en droit de se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accéder à la demande de son professeur. Une chose huileuse manipula son intimité. Harry frissonna.

Et s'il lassait le plaisir, l'emporter. Juste une fois. Il lui semblait entendre son désir l'appeler, tambouriner comme la douce sensation du pouce sur sa peau nue. Severus l'ignora résolument. Il empoigna les hanches de l'adolescent et d'une poussée soudaine l'enjoignit à engloutir son sexe bandé.

Les doigts de l'adolescent agrippèrent machinalement le drap du lit. Il n'était plus question de sensations incommodantes. Son dos se raidit sous l'invasion brutale et désobligeante. Son professeur n'était apparemment pas enclin à rendre la chose agréable et il ne dut pas ressentir son désagrément, car il allait et venait, et ce, dès que son sexe l'avait pénétré. Harry aurait pourtant du savoir à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il doutait que ses amants se satisfassent d'un tel traitement. En ferait-il un jour parti ? Probablement pas ! Il évita de se tortiller et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se faire réprimander ou pire se faire railler. Il tint bon et souffla de soulagement lorsque son professeur se retira et quitta sa chambre sans un seul regard, ni même un remerciement pour lui. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Mais tout de même un simple merci aurait été bien accueilli. On ne l'y reprendrait pas de si tôt tout du moins avec un homme, pensa-t-il en s'endormant avec la sensation d'une pouliche malmenée par la saillie.

Un tiraillement le réveilla et pour cause. Harry grimaça en se levant. Il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre une potion calmante. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de quelque chose de plus adapté qu'il ne trouva nulle part dans le placard où Molly avait rangé ses produits. Il terminait de boire la potion lorsque son professeur fit irruption dans la cuisine.

— Je vous cherchais maître.

Harry sursauta, le flacon glissa de ses doigts et se brisa sur le sol.

Severus s'empressa de faire disparaître les débris de verre éparpillés.

— Que faites-vous encore ici ?

— Vous aviez raison, maître.

— À quel propos ? S'enquit Harry en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur.

— Je devais être le dominé.

— J'en conclus que le lien ne s'est pas formé. Vous voilà donc de nouveau coincé avec moi.

— Pas forcément.

Sans le voir, il pouvait aisément sentir le regard de son professeur se faire suppliant. Harry était écœuré par son comportement. Son professeur ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Le bonhomme avait un sacré culot. Surtout après la piètre performance qui lui avait été servie.

— Seriez-vous en train de me faire comprendre que vous voulez que je vous prenne ?

Severus acquiesça vigoureusement bien qu'il lui en coute. Harry se tourna franchement vers lui.

— Hors de question !

— **Comment ça hors de question ! **Siffla-t-il blême de colère. **Je vous offre de me baiser et monsieur fait le fin gourmet. C'est pourtant ce que vous vouliez me baiser. **

— J'ai changé d'avis.

— **Monstre d'égoïsme **! Éructa Severus fou de rage. **M'humilier est sans doute la chose qui vous amuse le plus. **

— Je ne crois pas. Je me suis expliqué.

Harry avait du mal à conserver son sang-froid sous la hargne que son professeur déversait sur lui.

— **Cela vous convainc probablement. Quant à moi, je sais réellement ce qu'il en est. Vous n'êtes qu'un être misérable et sans scrupule incapable de vous soucier du bien-être d'autrui.**

— Si vous le dites !

— Je ferais ce qu'il vous plaira. Baisez-moi maître !

Harry ignora ses dernières paroles qui sonnaient comme une prière lorsqu'il regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

— Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire qu'à écouter vos jérémiades. Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez. Fichez-moi la paix !

— **Potter !** L'injonction le surprit.

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir un masque de pure haine dissiper la froideur de ses traits.

— **Legilimens !**

La baguette de Severus se dressa et le sort atteignait l'adolescent qui livra contraint et forcé les images de ses pensées.

— Êtes-vous satisfait ? Lequel humilie l'autre à votre avis ? Vous savez maintenant pourquoi votre seule vue m'indispose.

— **Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses**, répliqua l'homme piqué au vif de s'être vu piètre amant dans les yeux du morveux.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

— **Vous croyez que je vous ai blessé intentionnellement.**

— Non. Je crois surtout que c'est vous qui êtes bien incapable de vous soucier du bien-être d'autrui.

— **Ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais le vôtre**.

— Vous marquez un point, Snape, déclara le jeune homme en grimaçant d'inconfort ce qui eut le mérite de faire revenir son professeur à de meilleures dispositions envers lui.

— Était-ce si désagréable maître ?

— Si vous aviez l'expérience que vous m'avez assurée, me poseriez-vous cette question ?

— C'est vous qui marquez un point.

— Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, cru bon d'ajouter l'adolescent pour clore la discussion.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec son professeur ni maintenant, ni un autre jour. Harry remonta bon gré mal gré et se coula sous un jet brulant pour se détendre. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle relaxa son corps après les tensions que lui avait imposées son professeur. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin quand il sortit de la cabine de douche. Il se sécha puis noua sa serviette sur ses hanches. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, il remarqua le pot sur sa table de chevet. Il redescendit soulagé. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une simple gêne à présent et s'en accommodait sacrément. Malgré cela, il aurait été bien incapable de trouver le sommeil et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait à descendre au sous-sol pour se faire du thé. Son professeur était attablé devant un échiquier. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnies. Harry hésita sur le pas de la porte. Il n'était pas enclin à subir les assauts de son professeur. Il était prêt à battre en retraite lorsque ce dernier l'apostropha.

— Voudriez-vous faire une partie ?

La demande lui parut aussi incongrue que le pot d'onguent sur sa table de chevet. Il avait une bien curieuse façon d'excuser sa grossièreté.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Harry connaissait suffisamment les règles de base pour disputer une partie. Il prit place en face de son professeur. Il porta d'emblée à ses lèvres la tasse remplie d'un liquide brun foncé pour en boire une longue gorgée. Il se laissa ensuite porter par le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. La partie dura une bonne heure. Il n'était plus question ni de maître, ni d'esclave et de cela Harry, lui en était reconnaissant. Severus prit un net avantage qui lui conféra la victoire en un déplacement de pièce. Harry étouffa un bâillement en s'inclinant devant le vainqueur.

— Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, avoua-t-il les paupières lourdes.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger demain matin.

L'adolescent était stupéfait d'un tel revirement. Ils avaient passé une heure sans heurts, ni anicroches, ni insultes mais ça n'était pas encore la franche camaraderie. Il dévisagea son professeur. Ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître comme toujours.

— Merci, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il tomba comme une masse sitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il se réveilla plus frais et dispo que la veille. Il ressentait encore un tiraillement, mais rien de vraiment désagréable. Il se doucha rapidement et passa une tenue légère composée d'un jean et d'une chemisette. Harry n'avait pas porté une attention particulière aux vêtements qu'il lui avait offerts. Mais ça lui plaisait bien.

— Bonjour, maître, l'accueillit Severus dès qu'il entra.

Ce dernier servit une part d'œuf, de bacons et de saucisses dans une assiette qu'il posa devant l'adolescent.

Hermione le salua à son tour en levant à peine son nez du sorcière hebdo qui accaparait visiblement toute son attention.

— Y aurait-il un article consacré à notre éminent professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal Gilderoy Lockhart ? Lança très ironiquement Harry.

— Je doute que Miss Granger soit une fervente admiratrice de ce bellâtre !

— Détrompez-vous professeur ! Hermione a fait partie de ses plus ardentes admiratrices.

— Vraiment ! Répondit Severus alors qu'une Hermione rougissante décochait un fabuleux coup de pied sous la table à Harry.

Hermione posa son magazine. L'article laissa voir une photo du susnommé devant l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Harry éclata de rire.

— Son séjour ne l'a pas arrangé. Il a l'air encore plus crétin qu'avant.

— Je vous rejoins sur ce point, admis Severus en étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Lockhart était d'une incompétence à couper le souffle. Vous auriez fait mieux qu'être stupidement désarmé si vous m'aviez affronté lors du duel qui nous a opposés.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Harry était ravi de cette petite trêve.

— Dors-tu toujours avec sa carte de bon rétablissement sous l'oreiller, lança-t-il narquoisement pour se venger du coup de pied.

— Tu es un crétin Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai toute sa collection de livres dédicacés.

— Lui auriez-vous offert de la pommade pommadante Grégoire ? Lockhart s'est toujours montré intarissable à votre égard si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Harry afficha un rictus assorti d'un eurk de dégout.

— Il était persuadé que je me servais de ma popularité pour me rendre encore plus célèbre. Comme le jour où il a prétendu que Ron et moi étions arrivés à Poudlard à bord de la Ford Anglia à seule fin d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

— Et ce n'était pas le cas ? Dit-il d'un air déridé.

— Certainement pas. Lockhart est un âne et répondre aux lettres de ses fans est le pire des supplices qu'il m'ait été ordonné de faire lors d'une retenue en y incluant les vôtres professeur. La seule utilité que je lui ai accordée c'est de m'avoir permis l'accès aux livres de la réserve.

— Vraiment ! Interrogea Severus intrigué. Et à quels livres faites-vous référence ?

— Euh… aucun en particulier. C'est une éventualité que je ne faisais qu'observer.

— Vraiment, affirma très ironiquement Severus bien que le ton soit en partie amusé ce qui était très rare en soit.

— Vraiment, répliqua du tac au tac l'adolescent. Lockhart était si facile à abuser que…

— Vous auriez eu aisément accès à un livre comme les potions de grands pouvoirs, supposons.

— Oui. Pourquoi pas.

— À supposer bien évidemment que de jeunes sorciers soient intéressés par la fabrication du Polyjuice. Ce qui reste assez exceptionnel pour des élèves de deuxièmes années à supposer que de tels élèves existent et qu'ils soient suffisamment intrépides ou inconscients pour vouloir perturber mon cours en utilisant un pétard du docteur Flibuste ou voler des ingrédients comme de la poudre de corne de bicorne et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dans mon armoire personnelle.

— Il est tout à fait improbable que de tels élèves existent, argua Harry dans ses petits souliers bien que son professeur ait fait montre de suffisamment de magnanimité pour que l'adolescent ne se sente pas inquiété.

Hermione observa tour à tour les garçons en ayant l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de jeu qu'autre chose. Difficile à croire après la discorde qu'il y avait eu entre eux la veille. Harry avait terminé son assiette. Son attention se porta sur un livre ouvert à portée de son professeur.

— Bien évidemment, conclut le professeur en étirant un bras pour refermer le livre qu'il fit disparaître aussitôt dans les plis de sa robe.

Celui-ci avait beau se trouver à bonne distance, le contenu ne lui avait pas échappé. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et orienta la conversation sur la marque, le sujet était tout aussi délicat, mais incontournable. Hermione sortit de la cuisine pour ne pas paraître indiscrète. Severus fronça les sourcils au lieu de prendre part à la discussion laissant voir un léger pli au niveau de sa bouche.

— Je me suis trompé. Je ne suis pas certain que la relation sexuelle soit le moyen de vous rendre votre liberté.

— Elle l'est. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, notre union était une condition sine qua non.

Harry ne gardait pas l'image d'une union. Il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience alors même qu'il n'endosserait pas le rôle du sacrifié.

— Je n'appellerais pas union ce que vous m'avez infligé, professeur Snape.

Un certain malaise s'insinua dans le corps de Severus tandis qu'il observait le garçon. Il avait dû baisser sa garde, car ce dernier s'en aperçut.

— Donnez-moi votre bras. Il est possible… Il est même certain. Avez-vous ressenti mon trouble ? L'interrogea Harry en dénudant le bras de son professeur pour toucher les lettres qui s'étaient encore une fois déplacées.

— Maître !

Cette caresse bien plus qu'un simple toucher s'insinua lentement dans son corps. Le désir tambourinait à nouveau dans ses veines. Il haïssait bien plus encore l'adolescent pour cette raison mais il devait passer outre. Il laissa son sexe s'épaissir et entraina l'adolescent dans la valse de désir qui avait pris possession de ses sens.

Harry aurait été bien incapable de faire la différence entre son propre désir et celui de son professeur. Harry s'étonna d'ailleurs de ce besoin si pressant alors qu'il réfutait à peine toute nouvelle tentative. Son envie était telle qu'il aurait pris son professeur à la hussarde contre le mur. Ses doigts caressaient inlassablement la peau douce et dénudée de son bras. Il avança sa bouche pour gouter la peau de son cou. Elle sentait le savon frais. Il passa sa langue sur la veine qui battait tout doucement à la base de son cou. Sa langue remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il sembla se rendre compte de l'indécence de ce qu'il faisait quand il entendit gémir son professeur. La honte d'un comportement si obséquieux passée, il savoura la peau douce, chaude et très légèrement parfumée. Il voulait savourer chaque endroit et ses doigts se firent pressant.

Severus défit les boutons de sa chemise. Depuis que les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étaient posées dans son cou. Il désirait plus que tout qu'elles découvrent de nouveaux horizons. Il était pris d'un désir brulant, impérieux et ennivrant qui le consumait lentement.

Les boutons de chemise défaits, Harry dénuda une épaule, puis l'autre. Chaque passage fut marqué d'un gémissement que l'adolescent ponctua d'un baiser. La chemise glissa dans le dos de son professeur. Harry s'arrêta deux secondes pour juger du torse nu devant lui. Il se jeta comme un affamé sur un mamelon rosé qu'il mordilla entre ses dents. Il le sentit durcir sous sa langue. C'était délicieusement captivant ce petit bouton de chair entre ses dents. Encore une fois, son impudence le surprit, mais s'envola bien vite. Il gouta au deuxième avec la même voracité. Sa langue en apprécia la dureté. Il le suçota avant de l'aspirer goulument.

— Prenez-moi maître ! Geignit Severus la voix altérée.

Fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point si haïssable à ses yeux qu'il veuille se débarrasser de sa vue au plus vite ? L'adolescent ne laissait que son désir lui dicter sa conduite ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et le désir qui tambourinait partout dans son corps lui faisait savoir qu'il n'avait pas fini de déguster cette peau savoureuse à sa bouche. Cette peau couleur de lait avait une saveur absolument exquise. Il suivit la ligne de poil brun jusqu'à la ceinture que Severus ouvrit précipitamment pour enlever son pantalon. Harry passa sa chemisette par-dessus ses épaules sans défaire les boutons. Son regard enveloppa le sexe de son professeur qui apparaissait sous le fin caleçon. Sa main s'avança pour toucher le renflement. Elle le ceuillit ardemmement et arracha un gémissement à son professeur. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'étoffe pour s'enrouler sur le sexe épais. Harry se rapprocha de son professeur en se débarrassant de son pantalon. Sa bouche dégusta à nouveau le velouté de sa peau. De sa main droite, il caressa son dos. Puis glissa en une valse lente vers les fesses blanches et lisses qu'il convoitait licencieusement. Des doigts de sa main gauche, il flatta ses testicules. Sa main remonta lentement le long de ses flancs pour se glisser coquinement dans sa bouche où sa salive se mêla à ses doigts. Sa main disparut aussitôt pour glisser dans le pli entre les fesses de son professeur. S'extasiant de sa hardiesse à chérir ce corps qui s'harmonisait parfaitement au sien, il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur. Il caressa le tendre renflement que trouva son doigt. Un sifflement rauque accueillit sa trouvaille. Son sexe tendu se frotta instinctivement à la cuisse de son professeur. Son excitation le poussait à se trémousser. Une longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge et quelques gouttes nacrées humidifièrent sa cuisse. Les doigts de Severus s'enroulèrent autour du sexe gonflé. Harry les accueillit avec un gémissement rauque et ses doigts vinrent agripper ceux de son professeur pour recueillir une perle nacrée qu'il porta aux lèvres de ce dernier. Il engouffra le doigt dans sa bouche pour le suçoter sensuellement. Harry jugea ce geste terriblement séduisant. Rendu fou de désir, il glissa lentement son doigt hors de l'antre qui n'était que douceur et volupté au toucher. Il aurait voulu y gouter. Peut-être une autre fois. Il s'écarta de son professeur. Tenu par le même désir, Severus s'allongea sur la table de la cuisine présentant ses fesses à l'adolescent qui déroulait un préservatif sur son sexe. L'adolescent était diablement provocant. Il le laissa se faufiler entre ses jambes pour se glisser dans l'ouverture avec délice, volupté et ferveur. L'entente était parfaite entre ce sexe chaud, gorgé de désir et son fourreau tendrement accueillant. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau comme un affamé. Ses doigts en pianotaient le satiné. Ses reins se creusèrent davantage sous la pression d'une main habile, il perçut tout le délicat de cette position. Une palette explosa mille couleurs dans sa tête diffusant lentement ses bienfaits, son dos se raidit et il livra son corps à l'orgasme qui le secoua divinement. Harry embrassa la peau perlée de plaisir et se laissa guider vers le sien.

Severus sentit les battements de cœur de l'adolescent cogner contre son torse. Il les refoula au plus profond de lui. C'était terminé. Il était libre. Il laissa le glacé de son venin reprendre possession de ses veines et par la même, sa servitude celle de son corps. Il s'écarta bien vite de l'adolescent. Trop sans doute, car ce dernier perdit le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne serais jamais libre, Potter, glapit-il avec aigreur en constatant que le lettrage persistait.

Ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Harry qui était certain que l'entente avait été parfaite. Il avait donné du plaisir à son professeur et il avait eu lui-même plus que sa part.

— Nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne. Quelque chose nous a échappé. Vous n'avez peut-être songé qu'à votre désir de liberté.

— Vous n'avez peut-être songé qu'à me baiser, l'accusa acrimonieusement Severus.

— Vous savez bien que non. Alors que tout ce que je ressens de vous n'est que colère. Comment voulez-vous que ça fonctionne correctement ?

— Vous êtes incapable de lire en moi.

— Lire non. Mais je sens votre énervement en ce moment comme j'ai senti votre dégout lorsque je vous ai suggéré de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vos émotions me sont livrées au travers de la marque. Le bon comme le mauvais. Votre seul désir a éveillé le mien. Et si je vous touche comme maintenant, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, ses doigts effleurèrent le galbe de ses fesses. Je sais que vous avez encore envie de moi.

— **Je ne ressens que de la haine envers vous**, argua-t-il prenant ce geste comme une offense. **Sale petit merdeux imbu de lui-même**!

Severus gifla de toutes ses forces l'adolescent. Les larmes jaillirent d'elle-même. Chaque doigt imprima une vilaine marque rouge sur le visage de l'adolescent. En voyant les larmes dégringoler sur le visage blême, Severus comprit qu'il avait outrepassé ses droits. Il ne s'était jamais permis d'insulter Voldemort ou s'eut été la dernière chose qu'il aurait faite. La sentence allait être terrible, mais il était prêt à répondre de ses actes. Il avait déjà souffert de la poigne du morveux. Non. Pas depuis qu'il avait compris le fonctionnement de la marque. Son maître ne l'avait jamais corrigé. Pas même une fois, il n'avait levé la main sur lui. Alors que lui avait dépassé les limites à maintes reprises. Harry ne lui avait pas donné une seule raison de le haïr en fait alors que lui, lui en avait fourni plus d'une. Ce n'était pas une victoire pour lui de n'avoir pas subi la colère de son maître. Non parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fourni de raison de le haïr. Harry avait plus de respect envers son esclave en tant que maître que lui envers son maître en tant qu'esclave. Severus, encore nu, rassembla ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Ça ne l'avait apparemment pas gêné d'adresser toutes ses invectives à son maître aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Sa ceinture ajustée, Severus remonta les étages pour s'arrêter au troisième. Il frappa à la porte et attendit d'être invité pour entrer. L'adolescent était de dos, le corps tourné vers la fenêtre. Très certainement vers l'endroit où était enfermé son parrain.

— Mon aïeule a été emprisonnée pour vol à l'étalage. Elle est restée dix années en prison. Elle avait un garçon en bas âge quand elle en est sortie. Je ne sais pas s'il avait une marque similaire. Je pense que oui, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Voilà tout ce que je sais sur mon ancêtre, maître.

— Il la portait. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, alors que d'après Hermione la marque remontait à cette date pour ne réapparaitre que lors de son allégeance. Quel âge avait l'enfant ?

— L'enfant avait cinq ans, maître.

— Ne serait-il pas temps de m'accorder votre loyauté en m'appelant Harry ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obliger de cuisiner pour moi comme je ne veux pas que vous voir nettoyer cette maison.

— C'est pourtant le rôle qui m'est assigné.

— Ça m'est égal. J'ai un elfe et il est temps qu'il se calle les doigts. Je veux que vous vous sentiez libre d'aller et venir chez moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester dans cette maison. Une quinzaine de jours tout au plus, mais vous pouvez apporter ce qu'il vous plaira. Je vais demander à Kreacher d'aménager la cuisine pour que vous puissiez préparer vos potions. Je sais que vous renouvelez votre stock et celui de Mme Pomfresh avant la rentrée. Vous allez devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour y parvenir. Aussi je me propose de vous aider. Je peux sélectionner vos ingrédients, éventuellement les préparer, dit-il en se tournant vers son professeur.

— J'accepte volontiers vos propositions avec une réserve sur la cuisine qu'il me plait de faire, Harry, affirma Severus en tendant à l'adolescent sa paume de main.

L'adolescent s'empara de la main de son professeur un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était une grande avancée.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

_Un très grand merci pour cette profusion de coms. Un très grand merci donc à Princesse Saeko, Sahada, PerSonNee, Athina, Lamatadora, Ekio Kimiko, Stormtooper, Monny, Clem, Holybleu, Boadice et Darkmoolady. _

_Je certifie que c'est la première fois que je ne peux pas vous compter sur mes dix doigts. Champagne ! _

_Je ne sais pas si Hermione fournira ou non à Severus ou Harry le lexique de la bonne baise gay mais je suis preneuse Boadice. ;d _

_Vous avez été nombreuses à parler d'un amour réciproque entre Severus et Harry. C'est exact. Sahada se prononce davantage impliquant la relation maître/esclave. Et elle a raison car ils doivent bien évidemment commencé par dépasser ça. Il ne sera donc plus question dans ce chapitre de relation maître/esclave et vous allez comprendre pourquoi. _

_La malédiction sorcière est la pire magie noire qui existe. La marque de Severus en regorge et son seul recourt sera non seulement l'amour inconditionnel d'Harry mais également le sien. Après ils ne seront qu'un couple normal, je dirais avec ce que cela implique ni plus ni moins. Vous comprendrez peut-être à ce propos pourquoi la cuisine s'impose d'elle même comme un havre de paix pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Car il ne tenait qu'à un fil que les lettres fusionnent ce jour là. En fait c'était pratiquement plié, jusqu'à ce que Severus retrouve de son mordant et fiche tout par terre.^^_

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre, leur relation va amorcer un nouveau tournant en mettant nos deux protagonistes sur un pied d'égalité. J'espère que ce chapitre vous enchantera autant que le précédent. Je vous l'explique maintenant mais les dialogues de fin de chapitre n'en sont pas. Enfin pas vraiment ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Manipulation.<strong>

Harry serra chaleureusement la paume de son professeur. Un peu trop chaleureusement d'ailleurs. Mais mettez-vous à sa place ! Après la tempête qu'il venait d'essuyer, cette éclaircie arrivait à point nommé en lui faisant du bien. C'était sans compter sans l'amertume bien ancrée d'un professeur à sa plume. D'une haine au plus haut point.

Le toucher avait été si délicat qu'il alimenta en flux sanguin une partie susceptible de son anatomie. Il alimenta autre chose également, sa colère.

L'adolescent retira sa main comme si sa peau avait été brulée. Severus préféra se retirer. Il en avait déjà trop fait ou pas assez.

Harry était bien évidemment attristé de ce brusque changement, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ça. Le plaisir qu'il avait pris à faire l'amour avec Severus était enivrant pour une première fois alors qu'il n'avait que peu d'expérience. C'était comme si son sombre professeur avait guidé sa main tout au long de cette savoureuse expérience. Qui avait été un tantinet gâchée par une grosse coulée de haine ainsi qu'une magistrale gifle.

Sa pommette en portait la trace et la brulure.

Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça.

Il en faudrait plus pour le faire renoncer maintenant à ce qu'il aimait déjà. Et puis c'était dans la lignée de ce qu'il avait subi. Alors franchement non, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Il ne désirait ardemment qu'une chose.

Faire fléchir de ses mains son sombre professeur.

Agrémenter de baisers ses caresses jusqu'à ce que la passion les emporte.

Mais il voulait que ce soit lui cette fois qui lui fasse l'amour.

Il voulait sentir les doigts agiles de son professeur de potions toucher son corps. Jouer avec sa peau. Réveiller ses sens jusqu'à en oublier son existence. Il voulait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Aimer et redessiner chaque courbe, chaque arrondi, chaque pli. Il voulait sentir son âme infiltrer chaque angle, chaque recoin, chaque ombre pour ne plus faire qu'un. Il frémissait en pensée de ce tableau voluptueux et prometteur.

Il allait devoir susciter son désir pour obtenir ses faveurs. Severus ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance qu'il avait eue pour lui. Il avait éprouvé à travers la marque, le sensuel de l'effleurement de ses fesses.

Caresse saccagée et salie de mots trop grinçants.

Du désir soit. C'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Harry était intimement convaincu maintenant que du degré de leur relation dépendait la position des lettres. Et il n'était non plus pas loin de penser en cet instant que la malédiction se nourrissait de leurs sentiments. Qu'elle en vivait vraisemblablement !

Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que de sa destruction dépendait la force de leurs sentiments.

Cette constatation était assez amusante en soi. Non pas parce qu'il devait y avoir des sentiments entre eux.

Quoi que…

Harry voyait son mode de pensée changer.

Son esprit raisonnait apparemment comme son corps… gay. Il avait une vision différente de son corps et de ses sensations.

Cet acquis ne lui déplaisait pas. À son corps défendant, celui de son professeur avait bien de quoi exciter sa convoitise. Il n'était pas beau. Mais il avait sa plastique propre qu'Harry qualifierait de voluptueuse, sensuelle et par trop provocante.

Sa langue en avait conservé les complexes saveurs. Harry ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner en passant négligemment sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si elles avaient été trop sèches. Il imagina qu'elles glissaient lentement sur celles de son professeur et ses mains vinrent se placer sur les flancs imaginaires que le bout de ses doigts dessinait.

Ses mains esquissaient langoureusement les contours tout en s'appliquant à rendre vivant, le satiné et le brûlant de sa peau.

C'était très excitant.

Harry sentit son sexe se dresser.

Mu par son propre désir, il continua de ses mains l'exploration de ce corps vivant et frémissant sous ses doigts.

Severus était descendu en cuisine pour échapper à la tentation du morveux et pour cuisiner tout simplement. Sans se l'expliquer davantage, il aimait cette pièce et la sérénité qu'elle lui procurait.

Il avait un menu en tête composer d'un gratin de pommes de terre et d'un flanc de carottes. Pour le dessert, il improviserait au gré de sa fantaisie.

Il éplucha une première pomme de terre et en commença une deuxième qu'il lâcha subitement. Son couteau dérapa sur le tubercule en entaillant largement son doigt.

Severus poussa un cri entre douleur et gémissement.

Douleur infligée par son inattention et gémissement infligé par une chaleur soudaine à la naissance de ses fesses.

Elle se propageait au reste de son corps abreuvant au passage son sexe.

Le juron qu'il lâcha était clairement défini et il chapitra autant sa maladresse que ce qui l'avait provoqué.

Remonté comme un coucou suisse, il avala quatre à quatre la volée de marches.

— Qu'avez-vous encore inventé Potter pour me pourrir la…

Son entrecuisse s'épaissit royalement à la vision du morveux les mains modelant dans le vide des arabesques qui ne le laissaient pas insensible. Impossible de résister à cette vision sensuelle et à ce toucher enveloppant.

**Enveloppant** **!**

Ce nain n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'il était en train de ressentir tout de même !

Son sexe outrageusement comprimé lui renvoyait l'image d'un visage aplati contre une vitre. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit différent bien que l'idée générale soit la même et que le besoin de soulager cette compression était imparable.

Severus s'avança vers l'adolescent dont il plaqua les membres contre son corps en le poussant contre le mur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ils exprimèrent toute sa surprise.

— Quand on joue avec le feu, il faut s'attendre à se bruler, Harry, affirma Severus en écrasant de sa bouche les lèvres du jeune homme.

Son sexe érigé se plaqua contre le bassin de l'adolescent. Contre son érection plus précisément. Ses lèvres écrasèrent davantage sa bouche cherchant à nouer ce muscle salivaire.

Entre raison et envie, attirance et discernement, la main de Severus happa avec fièvre et possessivité le raidissement de l'adolescent.

Remisant sa haine pour plus tard, il n'était question que de son sexe impétueux envahissant le fondement du morveux.

— Lubricatum.

À peine dénudé par Severus, Harry enroula sa jambe droite autour des fesses dévêtues à leur tour. Son mollet effleura la chair lisse le faisant frissonner ainsi que le sexe gélifié le pénétrant.

Il repoussa sa tête en arrière qui le fit décoller du mur en poussant un râle puissant.

— Je vous fais mal, Harry ? Glapit Severus bien en peine de refréner l'impétuosité contenue dans son membre dévoyé.

Il sentit un feu brulant couler dans ses veines.

Il avait sa réponse.

Il n'avait plus qu'à la modeler à sa guise.

Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal s'il en jugeait les soubresauts qui agitaient l'adolescent. Trop prompt à accéder à son désir.

Ah la jeunesse ! Soupira-t-il tout voué à savourer le sien.

Le morveux était déjà repu que son sexe folâtrait encore allègrement. Il n'allait pas se priver de faire durer le sien. Il reprit la bouche tout en le tempérant harmonieusement, mais sans modération.

La sueur macula son corps.

Il n'était pas loin d'accéder à son plaisir son sexe allant et venant méthodiquement comme une scie sur le point de rompre le bois d'une planche. Il prit le sexe mou pour lui redonner de la vigueur et tenter d'inculquer de la matière à ce triste sire.

Ces leçons-là portaient au moins ses fruits, constata-t-il, le muscle reprenant de la vigueur entre ses doigts. Severus émit un petit rire satisfait et moqueur qu'il ponctua de sa reddition.

La modification du tatouage ne fut plus dès lors la préoccupation première.

Au moins avait-il trouvé une utilisation tolérable et acceptable du morveux.

— Vous saignez !

— Brillante déduction ! Une autre allégation de la sorte et je vous inscris d'emblée aux aspics. Vous ferez date.

Le ricanement de son professeur dont les lèvres du morveux suçotaient sa plaie rentra dans sa gorge.

— En voulez-vous encore ? L'incrimina Severus, un sourcil « duplicitement » arqué.

— Euh… non pas pour le moment. C'était… euh... suffisant, s'empourpra brusquement Harry.

— Dans ce cas, veuillez me rendre mon doigt !

— Euh… oui, euh… bien, euh... oui.

Tolérable et acceptable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

— Une dernière chose, Harry. Désolé de rompre ce moment si joliment magique, argua-t-il hautement moqueur. Mais nous avons un différend à régler vous et moi. Je vous attends ainsi que Miss Granger dans les cuisines… maintenant.

Cette injonction pour le moins soudaine surprit l'adolescent.

Partagé entre son désir de se faire respecter en tant que maître et d'obéir à un ordre de son professeur, Harry porta son regard intrigué sur ce dernier.

Un changement s'était-il opéré ?

Il était vrai que leurs humeurs œuvraient dans le fonctionnement de la marque. Il était vrai qu'elles modifiaient leur comportement. Et il était vrai également que si une telle possibilité se confirmait son professeur ne manquerait pas de s'y engouffrer allègrement.

— Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, réitéra ce dernier d'une voix ferme sans être dur au ton.

— Euh… oui.

Harry sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher Hermione et lui faire part de la semonce qui menaçait de s'abattre sur eux. Hermione avait le même sentiment qu'Harry.

Comme deux adolescents pris en faute, ils se tenaient droits.

Têtes baissées prêtes à se faire réprimander pour des fautes commises des années auparavant.

Ne les laisse pas t'attendrir, songea Severus.

Potter était l'instigateur de ce grand chambardement et tu n'attendais que cette confirmation. Granger avait profité des bassesses sournoises de ce mirmidon pour piller frauduleusement son armoire personnelle.

Les saligauds !

Ils n'échapperaient certainement pas à la sanction.

L'occasion était trop belle de recouvrer un peu de son statut de professeur sévère et honni. Il n'allait pas s'en priver savourant au mieux les tremblements des adolescents.

— Bien ! Soupira Severus, résigné à la perfection de rendre un verdit aussi sombre. Ayant jugé en mon âme et conscience que votre amie et vous êtes rendus responsables de ce remue-ménage évoqué précédemment… un avis à émettre, Harry ? Sa tête remua de gauche à droite sans se redresser. Bien ! Je disais donc qu'ayant jugé de votre culpabilité dans l'affaire précitée, je me vois dans l'obligation de sanctionner rétroactivement les torts qui m'ont été faits. Je vous exhorte donc l'un comme l'autre à la plonge pour une durée indéterminée. Si c'est valable ici ça le sera très probablement à la rentrée. Deux regards courroucés se dirigèrent vers le professeur. De plus devant l'énormité de l'incident, je me vois dans l'obligation d'ajouter une sanction supplémentaire. Les yeux outrés des adolescents ne cessaient de s'écarquiller davantage.

Bien lui en avait pris, songea Hermione tout en se posant la question de savoir comment il était possible à leur professeur de pouvoir encore les réprimander. Le rapprochement entre Harry et son professeur accordait-il une certaine souplesse à ses agissements ?

Certainement, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

À moins que…

Pas pour vous, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait sondé son esprit. Étant donné que vous avez été la première à manifester votre clémence à mon égard, je me contenterais de cette simple sanction.

Fine, admit-il en détournant ses yeux perçants de son ancien élève pour se consacrer exclusivement à son nouveau maître. Quant à vous ! Je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de ce vers quoi va tendre votre punition. Mais je vais y travailler. L'incident est clos.

— Je ne vais certainement pas faire la plonge. Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que servir de larbin à ma famille n'était pas suffisant ?

— Arrête de râler Harry. Veux-tu ? Je ferai la vaisselle. Comme ça, le problème est résolu. Ce qu'il faut avant tout empêcher maintenant, c'est que ce genre d'incident se répète.

La rentrée est pour bientôt et maintenant que les choses sont à peu près tempérées, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas forcément envie de me faire moucher comme chaque année.

Il n'y a pas que tes sentiments qui interagissent. Enfin si, mais je veux dire qu'ils offrent beaucoup maintenant. Ta magie s'infiltre dans la marque. La noire cède du terrain. Il l'a compris. Sinon, il ne nous aurait pas réprimandés de la sorte. Pas parce qu'il savait que tu ne le punirais plus, mais parce qu'il a la possibilité de le faire. Au même titre que vous vous livrez vos sentiments, il peut maintenant s'imposer dans ton esprit.

— Après que je me suis imposé dans le sien, déclara Harry contraint de rougir furieusement.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui je veux dire que…

— Merci Harry. Donc c'est à toi que je dois de faire la vaisselle.

— Je croyais que ça ne te posait pas de problème.

— Pour le principe si. Il ne se serait peut-être pas engouffré dans la brèche si tu ne lui avais pas montré l'ouverture. C'est un toujours un fieffé vert et argent.

— Je croyais que c'était un pauvre esclave, se moqua très légèrement Harry avant de se prendre une petite tape au sommet du crâne. Tu veux que j'apprenne à la refermer, c'est de bonne guerre après tout.

— Exactement. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mais tu va donc avoir du pain sur la planche, c'est un excellent occlumens.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmative ?

— Severus était, non seulement esclave, mais il rapportait des informations précieuses à l'ordre. Crois-tu qu'il serait encore en vie, s'il n'avait pas su protéger efficacement son esprit ?

— Non. Sans doute pas, grimaça Harry au souvenir du tortueux mage.

— Je le soupçonne même d'être un excellent légilimens.

— Rien que ça ! Et comment veux-tu que je lui ferme mon esprit ?

— Tu vas t'entrainer et je sais comment.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— Réjouis-toi plutôt d'avoir une amie comme moi, Harry Potter.

— Je plaisantais Hermione. Tu m'as si souvent sauvé la mise que je ne saurais me passer de toi.

— Pour mieux lui interdire l'accès à ton esprit, le mieux à faire est d'ériger des murs autour ou de mettre en place des protections. Si ça te parle davantage. Entraîne-toi ! Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

— Je penche pour la deuxième option.

— C'est comme tu veux. L'essentiel est que tu arrives à un résultat.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit d'Hermione en imaginant les protections. L'image lui parlait bien. D'ailleurs en duel, il était bien meilleur en sorts défensifs qu'offensifs.

Il n'avait certainement pas à rougir de la puissance de son protégo.

Il se concentra sur ce mot essayant de ressentir ce qu'il évoquait pour lui.

Un endroit paisible.

Une façade se dessina petit à petit.

Une façade précédée d'un perron.

Une porte ouverte sur un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'accès… aux cuisines.

Perplexe, il se forgea une image positive de l'endroit et s'y sentit finalement très bien. Si bien qu'Hermione dut le secouer comme un prunier pour le sortir de là. Le sol bougeait trop.

— Je t'ai demandé de t'entrainer. Pas de t'endormir.

— On mange.

— Oui.

Un délicat fumet éveilla de bonnes choses. Il se réaffirma dans sa bouche. Chacun dégusta chacune de ses bouchées dans un calme absolu. Severus cuisinait divinement.

Il proposa du thé pour terminer le repas. Harry accepta d'autant qu'il avait la sensation d'être un chat gourmand repu de son festin.

Pour peu, il se serait étiré comme tel et serait allé se mettre dans un coin pour faire une sieste.

Il entraperçut l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur.

Avait-il communiqué ses pensées ou bien était-ce ce dernier qui avait percé les siennes.

Impossible de savoir.

Ça n'avait rien de gênant de toute façon tant que son professeur ne venait pas farfouiller avec son gros nez dans ses souvenirs d'école pour l'humilier encore.

Une indicible rougeur dissimulée par ses longs cheveux gras empourpra son visage penché pour servir le thé.

S'il ne le vit pas en revanche, il le ressentit. Mais comme il avait été, dans le même temps, écœuré par le gras des cheveux de son professeur. Il ne savait plus si ça venait de lui ou pas.

C'était assez confus en fait. Confus et dérangeant.

Peut-être avaient-ils été gênés l'un comme l'autre. Harry doutait que son professeur fût troublé par ses pensées.

Il s'en moquait certainement comme d'une guigne de toutes les petites insultes vipérines qui avaient fleuri autour de lui.

Tout un florilège de surnoms avait complété ceux existants.

De psychose graisseuse des cachots à cavernicole adipeux.

C'était selon.

En passant par vieille serpillière visqueuse de bas fonds, dernier surnom en date inventé par… lui.

Il raisonna bien fort dans sa tête.

Harry éclata de rire bien involontairement en se souvenant parfaitement du cours qui avait valu à Snape ce gratifiant surnom.

Vieille serpillère visqueuse de bas fond.

Ses cheveux longs, pas plus que d'habitude, étaient gras, plus que d'habitude, sales et en paquet comme une vieille serpillière trop pleine de saleté.

Molly en avait une, au terrier, assez peu ragoutante, le gras en moins. Elle servait à lessiver magiquement les sols cuisine compris.

La chevelure de son professeur avait le même aspect écœurant, l'huileux en plus.

Harry était sur le point de péter de rire une seconde fois quand il se rendit compte que son professeur le fixait âprement.

— Je crois que j'ai une petite idée maintenant. Très appropriée ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Une petite idée de quoi ?

— Rien qui ne vous concerne vraiment, Miss. Mais rassurez-vous, votre ami Potter lui a très bien saisi le pourquoi du comment.

Hermione regarda tour à tour son professeur et Harry passant pas toutes les couleurs. Le vert et le rouge étaient les couleurs les plus dominantes quoique le marron essayait de s'imposer ce qui faisait un amalgame étrange.

— Je vais faire la vaisselle, déclara-t-elle en débarrassant subitement.

Harry se leva précipitamment en se saisissant de son couvert.

— Miss Granger se débrouillera très bien sans votre aide. À moins que vous ne désiriez lui faire part de l'origine de votre hilarité.

Harry s'empêcha de respirer. Il était certain de vomir. La vue de l'immonde chevelure saturée d'une mousse « maronnasse » était encore bien plus émétique d'autant qu'il avait maintenant les doigts plongés dedans.

— Malaxez bien ! Cette protection faite d'extrait sec d'excréments de goule est très efficace, mais difficile à enlever. Vous ne voudriez pas faire un deuxième shampoing ?

« Je vais récupérer des doigts couverts de putréfaction. »

« Frottez au lieu de geindre »

Harry sursauta à ce qu'il entendit clairement, mais dans sa tête.

« Vos doigts sont en train de tomber ! »

Un boum illustra parfaitement ses pensées. Un boum d'une bonne cinquantaine de kilos.

« Fragile Potter ! »

Un ton si doucereux et si narquois qu'il aurait suffi à lui seul à faire frémir de colère le plus irréductible des lions.

— Allez vous faire foutre Snape !

« Susceptible avec ça »

— Arrêtez ça ! Sortez de ma tête. Vous avoir en face de moi est amplement suffisant.

« Pour ce qu'il y a à voir ! »

— **Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ça** **!** S'écria Harry, le visage blême, la jugulaire tendue, prêt à mordre ou prêt à commettre le plus irréparable des délits. C'est réprouvé et interdit par nos lois.

« Avez-vous des leçons à me donner en matière d'interdit ? »

Severus maitrisait parfaitement l'art et la manière de faire sortir l'adolescent de ses gonds. Mais Harry apprenait vite à son contact et son professeur l'apprendrait à ses dépens. Ce qui promettait de nombreux désaccords et de somptueuses intransigeances.

« Mes interdits ne sont pas les vôtres, professeur Snape ! Dois-je vous en montrer un exemple ? »

Bien sûr, c'était du bluff ! Mais lui seul le savait. La tension était descendue d'un côté pour remonter de l'autre.

— **Essayez donc, Potter, de pénétrer mon esprit** **! Et je vous broie de mes mains** **! **Explosa-t-il ses doigts venant enserrer subitement la gorge de l'adolescent.

Bien qu'apeuré par la flamme vipérine qui vacillait dans les perles noires soudées aux siennes.

Harry ne cilla pas comme hypnotisé par ses dernières qui dégageaient une puissance hors du commun.

Et alors même que se resserra l'étau emprisonnant son cou, Harry sentit les lèvres chaudes de son professeur venir lécher les siennes l'emportant dans un tourbillon, où n'avait de place que le sexe.

Il fallut un bon moment à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits, son orgasme devancé par sa demi-conscience l'ayant balloté aux portes de l'oubli. L'adolescent se redressa son caleçon sur le bas de ses hanches, son pantalon au pied de son lit.

Harry grogna en se levant.

À précipitations incombaient désagréments.

Le torse à demi nu par les boutons d'une chemise qui avait en partie sautés, Harry s'habilla furieux et dégringola l'escalier à la recherche de son professeur.

Il fit les pièces une par une sans trouver trace de ce dernier et arriva par conséquent à la cuisine en débarquant tel une gorgone démoniaque sur le point d'infliger barbaries et châtiments.

Aussi rapidement qu'il traversa la pièce à moitié nu et l'air de s'en foutre bien, il abattit son poing.

Sous le regard interdit d'Hermione, son professeur encaissa l'impact en butant lourdement contre le vaisselier de la cuisine. Les services en porcelaine s'éjectèrent de leur rangement ponctuant dans un fracas assourdissant le mouvement vif de son poing.

— Ne refaites plus jamais, plus jamais…ça !

Severus frémit.

Frémis de voir débarquer cette demi-furie encore pleine de sapidités ô combien brulantes à ta peau !

La douleur de son entrecuisse de ce corps le rendant à demi fou le dévorait bien plus que son visage meurtri, il y porta une main rageuse.

« Vous baiser ou enserrer de mes doigts votre gorge vulnérable et réceptive ? » Susurra un filet de voix doucereux sous la lame acérée d'un feu ardent aux portes de sa conscience.

Harry exhala une longue plainte sous le joug de cette langue brulante dévorant de bas en haut son épine dorsale.

Sous la tension orgasmique émanant de deux vertébrés en rut, Hermione se défila aussi vite qu'elle put désireuse de ne pas assister à ce que promettait cette algarade.

Qu'ils se débrouillent entre hommes, songea la demoiselle en regagnant le haut de la demeure.

Il n'y avait plus guère de risque pour qu'ils s'entretuent.

Enfin pas vraiment !

S'avancer précipitamment sur un Snape à terre.

Poser sa main sur celle de ce dernier pour sentir son corps s'électriser et s'animer d'un feu satanique en dévorant sa bouche, sa peau, absolument tout comme un fou affamé et insatiable s'entrevoyait extatique.

Submergé par ses ardeurs flambant tout sur sa trouée, il se vit une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle et béant d'une force nouvelle et dévastatrice qu'ils n'auraient de cesse d'assouvir. Deux hommes. Une intention.

« Un partout, sexe au centre ! »

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 Déjà !_

_Merci d'être fidèle. Cette fic avance et ça me fait très plaisir d'autant que vous laissez toujours des petits mots sympas._

_Il sera question de rentrée dans ce chapitre, de discordes également et de divergences d'opinions. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Eladora._

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 6 - Imprévue.

Une deuxième semaine comme il venait de passer et il commencerait cette nouvelle rentrée sur les genoux. Hermione avait fini par déclarer forfait en restant enfermer la plupart du temps ou dans sa chambre ou dans le salon.

Quand ça n'était pas des engueulades, c'était des partis de jambes en l'air impromptues à divers endroits de la demeure.

L'un comme l'autre découvrait les plaisirs du sexe en se rendant mutuellement la vie infernale. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, mais l'humeur était un peu plus bon enfant qu'avant.

Hermione entendait par moment des bruits de corps qui chutent suivis de râles suffisamment éloquents qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'activité que les garçons pratiquaient. Hermione en rougissait toute seule devant ce remue-ménage pour le moins bruyant. Son cadeau d'anniversaire s'avérait un bon investissement.

Elle relisait la même ligne pour la dixième fois essayant de faire abstraction des sempiternels gémissements des occupants de la maison.

Difficile de ne pas y prêter attention d'autant que ces deux olibrius semblaient particulièrement en forme ces derniers temps. Hermione n'aurait su dire lequel était le plus insatiable des deux. Cette pensée l'a fit rougir énormément, il s'agissait tout de même de son professeur de potions et de son meilleur ami.

Elle ne savait pas comment allait être organisée la rentrée, mais ils allaient devoir revoir à la baisse leurs performances physiques par manque de temps.

Severus était professeur et Harry élève. Compliqué à gérer comme situation en jonglant avec les occupations de chacun sans que cette relation fasse la une de l'école.

Pas impossible non plus. Il suffisait d'être discret, songea Hermione en sursautant une énième fois aux bruits etouffés qui perturbaient sa lecture.

La jeune femme posa son livre et se fit couler un bain en attendant l'heure du dîner. Elle passa un jean propre, un sweat et enroula ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette. Elle descendit ainsi à la cuisine. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Chaque palier de chaque étage également. Quelqu'un sifflotait dans la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Harry l'apostropha à demi débraillé la bloquant dans l'escalier.

— Tu n'aurais pas de rab en préservatifs par hasard Hermione ?

— Ne me dis pas que vous avez tout utilisé. Il y en avait cinquante dans la boîte, Harry. Cinquante ! Vous avez utilisé cinquante préservatifs en une semaine.

— Sept jours pour être exact. Il n'en reste qu'un pour ce soir et on a encore deux positions à essayer.

— Je ne voudrais pas te paraître indiscrète, mais vous les avez vraiment tous utilisé pour…enfin, je veux dire…

— Ne soit pas aussi vertueuse, Hermione. C'est bien toi qui m'as offert ce kit. Oui, nous les avons tous utilisés. Certaines positions nous ont posé quelques problèmes de … euh…gravitation. Nous les avons résolus rapidement. Severus n'est pas aussi coincé qu'il puisse paraître. Je dirais même qu'il est plutôt doué. Singulier n'est-ce pas quand on connaît le personnage ? À vrai dire, il a acquis une certaine dextérité avec les doigts qu'il doit à sa profession.

— Je ne veux pas connaître la nature de vos ébats, Harry. Le principal est que vous ayez fini par trouver un terrain d'entente.

— Tu sais en dehors du sexe, il n'y a rien d'autre qui nous rapproche. C'est d'ailleurs tout à fait étonnant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux personnes différentes. Le reste du temps, il me lance des piques.

— Qui aime bien châtie bien !

— Il cache bien son jeu, alors. C'est vrai que je ne l'épargne pas depuis qu'on a découvert la possibilité de communiquer par la pensée. Je lui glisse souvent des petites scènes érotiques surtout quand il s'y attend le moins. J'ai hâte de savoir comment il gérerait ça en cours.

— Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois.

— Ça va. Bon alors pas de préservatifs à me concéder ?

— Non. Désolé.

— Dis à Severus que je suis partie en acheter.

— Je ne lui dirais rien du tout, Harry.

— Dis-lui simplement que j'arrive alors. Ne m'attendez pas pour commencer.

Harry partit dans un sens, Hermione, dans l'autre. La cuisine était silencieuse et l'adolescente se demanda si leur conversation n'avait pas eu d'oreilles indiscrètes. Pourtant non, Severus était à l'ordre bout de la pièce et servait le potage dans les assiettes. Hermione remarqua ses traits moins sévères qu'avant. Ils avaient un certain relâchement. Il paraissait bien plus agréable départi de sa rigidité.

— Harry n'est pas avec vous, Miss ?

— Il est sorti faire une course.

— Ah ! Déclara Severus sans paraître le moins du monde gêné.

La jeune femme s'assit à la table pour manger. Elle prit un peu de soupe dans sa cuillère, mais souffla dessus avant de la porter à sa bouche. Severus affichait un petit air amusé par la gêne manifeste de son élève. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Son assiette de potage était à bonne température pour commencer à manger. Il posa deux boîtes de préservatifs sur la table et plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour rendre la monnaie de sa course.

— Tiens, Severus.

— Tu aurais pu en acheter une autre boîte. Tu n'aurais pas eu de monnaie à me rendre.

Ne vous gênez pas pour moi eut envie de dire Hermione. Elle n'en fit rien. Il était évident qu'ils prenaient un plaisir évident à la martyriser.

Harry lança une œillade coquine à son amie. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de mettre en pratique ce sur quoi la discussion avait porté.

Il faut croire que si, songea-t-elle lorsque Severus plongea soudainement le nez dans son assiette de soupe sans aucune raison.

Il se leva tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait plongé le nez dans son assiette pour servir la suite. Harry avait les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Hermione lui lança un œil noir, mais Harry ne mit pas pour autant fin à ses supplices et quand Severus se retourna la jeune femme put voir l'érection de son professeur déformer le haut de son pantalon.

— Ce potage était divin, Severus. J'en prendrais une autre assiette, déclara le jeune homme en se levant prêt à s'attaquer à l'arrière maintenant qu'il tenait le devant.

Il plaqua discrètement sa main sur les fesses de celui-ci qui en lâcha presque le plat.

Hermione en avait assez vu. Elle était prête à mettre un terme à ce jeu ridicule.

Errol le fit pour elle en voletant au dessus de la table pour finir par lâcher la lettre dont il était porteur dans la soupière.

— Maudit volatile ! Grommela Harry en retirant subitement l'enveloppe couverte d'un potage de cressons rendu immangeable de son avis.

— C'est une lettre de Ron, affirma Hermione en distinguant l'écriture de leur ami entre deux grosses taches vertes.

— Nous sommes attendus au terrier après le dîner, lui fit savoir Harry. Je croyais que nous devions venir à Poudlard avant la rentrée, ajouta Harry en s'adressant à Severus.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Ce tutoiement entre les garçons embarrassait Hermione, elle qui avait été la première à prôner un cessez-le-feu était gênée de cette petite familiarité. Ils avaient franchi beaucoup d'étapes, mais ceci, la consommation de préservatifs s'entend, expliquait cela. Le plus amusant étant qu'Harry ne s'en rende absolument pas compte.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne viens que demain. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mes parents avant la rentrée.

— Je vous dispense de plonge. Harry va se faire un plaisir, dit-il une lueur amusée éclairant brièvement le sombre de ses prunelles.

Hermione termina de manger rapidement et prit congé. Harry le fit le plus tranquillement possible. Il n'avait pas si tôt terminé son assiette que les trois couverts s'empilèrent d'eux-mêmes dans l'évier et que de l'eau mousseuse coula dessus.

« La plonge de Monsieur est avancée. Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine ! » Susurra la voix excessivement sulfureuse de son professeur alors qu'Harry était promptement relevé pour finir les deux mains pleines de mousse.

« Ça n'est pas du jeu ! »

« Les règles sont modulables à souhait » Surenchérit Severus en éveillant la zone qu'il convoitait ardemment.

« Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent ! » Peina à articuler Harry que le doigté de son professeur faisait ostensiblement trembler.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre jusqu'à présent ! » Déclara Severus en venant coller son corps au plus prêt de celui d'Harry, de sorte que le jeune homme sente son souffle dans son cou et son érection entre ses fesses.

« Tant pis pour la vaisselle »

Harry retira ses mains de l'eau de vaisselle pour les sécher rapidement. Une des deux boîtes qui se trouvaient sur la table atterrit dans sa main. Il piocha au hasard dans l'étui en carton et en sortit un emballage brillant.

« Fruit de la passion », déclara-t-il concupiscent en arrachant avec ses dents un coin d'emballage.

— Ce n'est que du sexe, Harry ! Rien d'autre que du sexe !

0°0o0°

— Ce n'est que du sexe. Rien d'autre que du sexe, répéta le jeune homme malgré tout meurtri en atterrissant devant le terrier.

— Tu parles tout seul mon pote, lui demanda le plus jeune des rouquins en se dirigeant vers son ami.

— Ron !

— Alors, ça y est. Tu as franchi le cap.

— Quel cap ?

— Tu parlais bien de sexe en arrivant ?

— Ah oui ! Tu as entendu ce que je disais. En fait, je n'ai rien franchi du tout et c'est bien ce qui me désole.

— Moi non plus, répliqua Ron. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais le courage. J'ai peur d'avouer mes sentiments à Hermione.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça.

Je vais attendre la rentrée.

— Tu es là Harry ? Tes affaires sont arrivées avant toi. Comme d'habitude.

Une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien se superposa à celle de son ami. La jeune fille se précipita au-devant du petit brun à lunettes qui ne lui refusa pas ses bras. Ginny déposa un tendre bisou au coin de sa joue qui glissa légèrement vers ses lèvres.

— Hum ! Grommela Ron. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Sérieusement Harry. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'avais pas d'arrière-pensée en venant ici.

— Tu es un gros nigaud, Ronald Weasley, dit Ginny à son frère.

— Entre mon chéri que je t'embrasse.

— Ma mère est impatiente également.

— Toutes les femmes me réclament. Que veux-tu Ron ! Mon charme Gryffondorien, plaisanta allègrement le jeune homme en oubliant tout de ce qu'avaient été ces presque deux mois de vacances passés Grimmauld Place.

La froideur soudaine de l'adolescent avait trouvé son écho dans la grande demeure de Sirius Black. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la cuisine, Severus s'était acquitté de quelques tâches ménagères avant de se coucher.

Il était agité comme lorsqu'il était appelé redoutant une quelconque punition au bout du compte. Sauf que cette situation n'avait plus cours depuis que son ancien maître avait été tué.

Il continua la lecture d'un livre qu'il délaissa rapidement, se consacra à établir un planning pour ses cours de potions en prévision de la rentrée.

Sa concentration manquait. Quelque chose manquait.

Il ne comprit de quoi il était question que lorsqu'à bout d'arguments, il sortit prendre l'air et transplana subitement aux abords du terrier.

Il ne savait pas par quel maléfice, il avait atterri là, mais il savait pourquoi. Sa nervosité tendait enfin à se calmer.

L'édifice branlant que constituait la maison des rouquins était éclairé sur plusieurs étages. Severus les regarda un par un tentant de deviner à quel étage se trouvait l'adolescent.

Il fut sur le point d'user de télépathie pour entrer en contact avec lui, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il était à la merci des Weasley.

Il pouvait passer, en attendant, la nuit dans la remise. Sa nervosité s'était à présent calmée même si des démangeaisons précises laissaient entrevoir un autre désagrément.

Severus pénétra discrètement dans le cabanon et s'arrangea un coin pour dormir.

Il n'était pas à proprement parler très à l'aise, ni enclin à trouver le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas satisfait un besoin. Il n'était pas le seul que le sommeil fuyait.

La nuit était claire et belle. La lune éclairait de ses teintes argentées les marais qui bordaient la maison.

Severus se releva de sa couche improvisée pour sortir se promener sous le clair de lune. Il heurta un corps en sortant. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Harry se retrouva rapidement plaqué à l'intérieur du cabanon. Le genou de Severus entre ses jambes frottait ardemment son érection.

—Harry ! Souffla Severus la voix vibrante de désir.

Severus retourna le jeune homme pour le plaquer de l'autre côté et s'attela à baisser son pantalon puis celui d'Harry. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son érection pour prendre Harry. Il fut soudain arraché du jeune homme et partit, sans savoir pourquoi, valdinguer sur le sol poussiéreux du cabanon.

— Ça va, Harry ? S'inquiéta Ron d'une voix tremblante tandis que l'adolescent s'effondrait de tension sur le sol. Ne bougez pas ! Hurla Ron en direction du professeur hébété. Va chercher papa, Ginny !

Suffoqué par ce qui se passait, Harry vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. La situation lui échappait. Leur échappait. Ron portait un rictus méprisant sur leur professeur qui essayait de se rhabiller malgré son injonction à ne pas bouger.

Du bruit au-dehors leur fit savoir que les parents de Ron avaient été prévenus de la présence de Severus.

— Les aurors ne vont pas tarder, dit Molly à Harry en étreignant du mieux qu'elle put ce dernier. Viens ! Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Ginny va me chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

L'adolescente acquiesça et Harry put remonter son pantalon qui était encore en bas de ses pieds.

— il t'a touché. Ce sale bâtard à poser ses mains sur toi, cracha Ron écœurer en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de son professeur.

— Donne-moi ta baguette Ron ou rentre avec ta mère et Harry. Ça n'est pas à toi de rendre justice, mais au ministère.

— Azkaban est réservé aux désaxés dans votre genre, Snape, éructa l'adolescent avant de se détourner de la vue immonde de son professeur.

Severus regardait, hébété, Harry rentrer au terrier. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme démente les allégations de son ami, même si c'était quasiment impossible. Il l'aurait espéré en pensée pour le moins. Mais rien n'était venu et à la place, il avait eu droit à un regard dégouté comme s'il avait commis un acte répréhensible en soi.

Cette pensée agitait au plus haut point son esprit lorsqu'il sentit les prémices de la sanction s'infiltrer sournoisement. Il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler une force invisible s'attachant à broyer son échine. Il s'efforça d'attendre stoïquement que la douleur s'éloigne.

Il résista autant qu'il put avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Molly avait fait avaler d'office à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Puis elle avait couché l'adolescent. Elle était même restée un instant à ses côtés à regarder, impuissante, les larmes couler de ses yeux.

— Ça va aller mon chéri, lui disait-elle en passant des droits tremblants dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'adolescent.

Quand elle vit les paupières se fermer, Molly descendit au salon. La voix de son mari dominait, mais il y avait également celle de Percy, d'Albus et de Minerva.

La discussion semblait houleuse. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'inquiéta de trouver Severus allongé sur son canapé. L'homme reprenait doucement ses esprits.

— On n'emmène pas Severus à Azkaban, maman, déclara Percy.

— C'est pourtant là qu'est sa place, rugit la mère protectrice.

— Asseyez-vous Molly, l'enjoignit Albus en posant une puissante protection sur la pièce.

— Comment va Harry ?

— Il vient de s'endormir. Le pauvre enfant était en larmes. Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille, Severus. Nous avions tous confiance en vous dans cette pièce.

— Asseyez-vous Molly ! Severus n'a trahi la confiance de personne.

— Mais enfin, tout le monde l'a vu comme moi. N'est-ce pas Arthur ?

— Les apparences sont contre lui. Cependant, je peux vous certifier que Severus bénéficie encore de toute ma confiance.

— Expliquez-vous enfin Albus ! Poursuivit à son tour Minerva qui n'était pas dans la confidence.

— Peu de personnes sont au courant, Minerva. En dehors d'Harry, de Severus, de Percy ici présent, de miss Granger, personne d'autre n'est dans la confidence. Harry, Hermione et Severus ont passé l'été Grimmauld Place.

— C'est là que vous vous êtes rendu précipitamment au tout début des congés. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez inquiet, Albus. Il s'agissait bien d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, Minerva. Il s'agissait bien d'Harry, mais de Severus également. Je dois vous faire part de quelque chose d'important au sujet de Severus.

Ce dernier complètement réveillé mettait, d'un œil noir, son directeur au défi de révéler quoi que ce soit de sa condition.

— Je suis désolé, mon enfant.

— Nooo…. , fut tout ce que ce dernier fut capable d'articuler encore sous le coup du sortilège.

— Il vous a blessé, Severus.

Inquiet, Albus se saisit d'une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre pour joindre Poppy.

— Allez-vous vous expliquer enfin ! S'indignèrent Molly et Minerva.

— Severus est un esclave, déclara Percy que l'embarras de son ancien professeur et de sa mère exaspérait.

— Quel est le rapport avec Harry ?

— C'était l'esclave de Voldemort. Il appartient à présent à Harry.

— Est-ce pour cette raison que Severus à tenter d'abuser de lui ?

— Je ne comprends absolument pas où vous voulez en venir, s'indigna Minerva de voir son protégé ainsi malmené.

— Il existe un lien très particulier entre Severus et Harry, admit Albus en adressant un regard d'excuse à son professeur que Poppy examinait à présent.

— Nooo…

— Ne parlez pas Severus. Vos cordes vocales sont suffisamment endommagées pour le moment. Je vais chercher de quoi le soulager, Albus.

— Merci, Poppy.

— C'est Harry qui est responsable.

— Oui et non Minerva. Ne me demandez d'explication qu'il m'est impossible de vous fournir pour le moment.

— Severus avait bien l'intention d'abuser d'un élève tout de même. Où avez vous la tête mon pauvre ami ?

— Severus n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, déclara Albus d'une voix ferme en ancrant le bleu de ses yeux au noir intense de son professeur.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils entretiennent… une relation.

— C'est absolument immonde, déclara Molly outrée. Harry n'est qu'un enfant.

Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait se terminer, songea l'homme éreinté, physiquement à bout ? Une larme brilla au coin de sa paupière.

— Maman, s'avança Percy comme pour rappeler à sa mère que son ancien professeur était présent dans la pièce. Severus mérite des égards.

— Dis quelque chose, Arthur !

— Percy a raison, Molly. Severus a droit à des égards. De plus, son inclinaison sexuelle ne nous regarde pas.

— Harry n'est qu'un enfant.

— Le ministère a procédé à son émancipation au tout début de l'été. C'est moi-même qui m'en suis occupé.

— Et bien je ne te félicite pas Percy Weasley. Le ministère a de drôle de pratique. Vous l'admettrez, Albus. Molly Weasley se tut un instant avant de reprendre la parole. À supposer que cette relation existe, comment expliquez-vous dans ce cas la réaction d'Harry ? dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil curieux et furtif sur l'avant-bras de Severus que ce dernier couvrit instantanément. Le pauvre enfant était terrifié.

— Je ne sais pas, Molly. C'est entre Harry et Severus.

— Si vous le dites. Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête l'idée que confier à un adolescent de seize ans la responsabilité d'un ancien mangemort comporte quelques risques. Et l'incident de ce soir tend à prouver que je ne me trompe pas.

Qu'aurait-il eu à dire là-dessus s'il avait pu ou désiré prendre la parole ?

C'est lui que l'on accusait cette fois. Lui le sombre professeur, laid et haï de tous.

Incriminé si injustement. On le condamnait d'avance. Trouvant dans leur relation une anormalité.

Avaient-ils raisons ? Avaient-ils torts ?

Avait-il raison ? Avait-il tort ? En affichant clairement ses intentions dès lors qu'il avait baissé son froc.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Non. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de l'adolescent le regard perdu sur un P fuyant un S immobile.

0°0o0°0

Harry contemplait sans chercher à l'ouvrir le vieux carnet que lui avait confié son directeur pas plus tard que ce matin. Il avait du mal à croire que ce bloc de papier jauni n'avait pas loin de quatre cents ans.

Le cuir de la couverture était craquelé par endroits, mais d'un état de conservation correct. Un élastique sur le devant le maintenait fermé. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait des écrits d'une certaine Susan Snape durant sa détention. Si Harry voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur un gamin de cinq ans, il savait que les réponses se trouvaient dedans.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi le sorcier ne lui avait pas donné avant. Le carnet ne devait pas être si important que ça. Il le rangea dans sa malle au même titre que les affaires qu'il destinait pour cette nouvelle rentrée.

Ils avaient également discuté ensemble lui offrant la possibilité de décider de lui-même quant à la conduite à tenir à propos de l'incident de la veille.

Voulait-il que Ron et Ginny soient au courant comme Hermione ou que l'incident soit oublié à présent qu'il était clairement établi que Severus avait agi avec son consentement ?

Les deux jeunes gens pourraient toujours prêter serment si Harry choisissait de les mettre dans la confidence.

Albus n'était pas sans savoir que de toute façon avec la rentrée, ils auraient été tôt ou tard confrontés à une situation de ce genre. Et il valait mieux que cela ait lieu avant que pendant.

Pour les autres élèves, il n'y aurait pas de grand changement. Harry referma sa malle et sortit de la chambre après avoir mis son équipement. Il rejoignit Ron et ses frères ainsi que Ginny sur le terrain adjacent à la maison.

— Je suis désolée, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez…

Ses parents avaient-ils devancé sa décision ? Pourquoi alors s'en être remis à lui si au final la décision ne lui appartenait pas ?

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Ginny. C'est des conneries tout ça. Snape et moi. Et puis, quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas Rusard tant que vous y êtes.

— T'inquiètes mon pote, on est au courant que Snape t'a été livré en bonus. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Justement, je fais ce que je veux, dit-il en déposant un baiser un peu en retrait des lèvres de Ginny. Alors, on la fait cette partie ?

Après la partie, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Poudlard à laquelle Albus avait répondu en l'informant que Molly avait préféré que la vérité soit faite plutôt que d'imposer un sortilège d'oubliette à ses enfants. Dumbledore terminait sa lettre en s'excusant.

Harry et Ginny flirtèrent toute la semaine. Ce qui tranquillisa Molly fut loin d'avoir les faveurs d'Hermione.

Harry et Ginny n'allèrent pas plus loin que de simples baisers. Mais il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans que la langue de l'un soit dans la bouche de l'autre et vice versa. Ce fut ainsi que fut accueillie Hermione la veille de la rentrée. Harry sut d'emblée que l'adolescente n'approuvait pas et que bien des choses avaient changé pendant son absence.

Harry refusa d'en parler davantage réfutant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Ron dut brosser un portrait de la pagaille qu'avait mis leur professeur de potions en débarquant au terrier la bite à la main.

Le lendemain, ils partaient tous pour Poudlard.

Si Severus fut songeur de voir Ginny Weaysley au bout de la main d'Harry, il n'en montra rien. Albus fit son discours de bienvenue et Minerva sa répartition.

Sur le point de quitter la grande salle, le repas terminé, Harry fut rappelé par le directeur en personne. Qui le convia à son bureau.

— Il est hors de question que j'ai une chambre dans ses appartements. Une chambre de préfet à la rigueur, admit le jeune homme. Ne m'en demandez pas plus Albus. Ginny ne serait pas d'accord et moi encore moins de toute façon.

— Que vient faire la sœur de Ron dans ta décision ?

— c'est ma petite amie quoique vous en pensiez.

— Tu es libre d'agir à ta guise, Harry. Mais n'oublie pas que Severus a besoin de toi.

Un rictus hargneux étira la bouche de l'adolescent.

— Ce dont il a besoin se trouve dans tout bon lupanar de la région. Ou qu'il se trouve une petite amie. Ça m'est égal dorénavant.

— Je doute que Severus te rejoigne là-dessus.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous nous avez fourrés dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais aucune expérience en matière de sexe pas plus que Severus. Je dirais même que j'ai été plus réglo avec lui qu'il ne l'a été avec moi. Alors, ne venez pas me faire la morale avec vos histoires à la noix. Si quelqu'un a eu à perdre dans cette histoire je dirais que c'est moi.

— Comme il te plaira, Harry. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu jettes un petit coup d'œil au carnet que je t'ai confié.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête plus pour avoir la paix que pour accéder à la demande de son directeur.

— Ah une dernière chose, Harry. Tu veux toujours devenir Auror, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, professeur. Mais il me semble que le professeur Snape ne m'acceptera pas dans mon cours avec un effort exceptionnel en potions.

— Il le fera, Harry.

— Je ne veux pas bénéficier d'un statut particulier, professeur Dumbledore.

— C'est applicable à tous les élèves, Harry.

— Bien ! Dans ce cas, je poursuis cette matière. Merci professeur.

— C'est à Severus que tu dois cette mesure et non à moi.

Harry prit congé et rejoignit sa belle pour un baiser langoureux ardemment désiré. Lové l'un contre l'autre à l'abri des regards, Harry se risqua à déboutonner le haut du corsage de Ginny.

Severus devait bien admettre que la petite Weasley avait des atouts qu'il ne possédait pas. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre des arguments aussi convaincants, songea-t-il en voyant les mains de l'adolescent disparaître dans le corsage de sa petite amie.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait avant de décider que rien n'était jouer puisque lui-même possédait des arguments de poids.

Une petite attaque mentale pour commencer sournoise et parfaitement ciblé lors du premier cours de son étudiant préféré le mettait en joie.

Harry n'avait pas décollé de Ginny de la soirée seulement pour se coucher et ils s'étaient retrouvés tôt le matin pour profiter au maximum de la journée.

— C'est génial, Harry ! On va pouvoir continuer les potions ensemble.

— Euh oui… c'est génial. Comment fais-tu pour avoir un enthousiasme aussi délirant de bon matin ? Tu en es ? Demanda-t-il à Ron les doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Ginny.

— Ouais mon pote ! J'en suis. Je veux être Auror, ne l'oublie pas.

— Tu peux te pousser Hermione pour que Ginny puisse s'asseoir !

— Vous pouvez vous lâcher pour le petit déjeuner. Non ?

— Non.

— Dans ce cas si tu insistes, répondit Hermione fataliste en faisant de ce fait décaler toute la rangée. Ne trainez pas trop !

Harry s'abstint de répondre trop absorbé à dévorer des yeux sa charmante voisine de table. Ils sortirent de la grande salle, bons derniers et Harry se permit d'accompagner sa belle pour le premier cours de la matinée et lui donna un baiser pour patienter jusqu'au cours suivant. Harry regagna le hall et descendit les marches menant aux cachots. La porte de la salle était ouverte. Pourtant, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'heure. Il pouvait même affirmer que son professeur avait dû faire son entrée depuis une minute déjà. Il entra dans la salle avec la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a aucun reproche à se faire.

— T'as du bol, mon pote, ce vieux Snape est en retard.

Harry jeta un regard alentour pour constater qu'effectivement son professeur était absent pour le moment.

— Tiens, Harry. J'ai dupliqué mon manuel, dit-elle en plaçant le livre de potions devant l'adolescent qui ôtait cape et sac en prenant bien son temps.

Il n'aurait pas agi autrement pour faire bondir son professeur, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'était toujours pas là. Harry posa ses fesses sur la chaise et seulement à ce moment-là un courant d'air balaya son rang en annonçant la venue d'une envolée de cape. Le cours débuta par un débit de mots impressionnant. Les lignes se succédèrent sur les parchemins à un rythme d'enfer que chacun tenait du mieux qu'il put.

Ron complètement largué zieutait d'un œil perdu le parchemin de sa voisine qui grattait inlassablement comme si elle avait une plume à la place d'un doigt. Harry maintenant tout juste le cap en arrivant en fin de phrase quand son professeur entamait la suivante. Mais il arrivait néanmoins à maintenir le rythme concentré sur la voix de ce dernier.

Il fut obligé de faire un effort supplémentaire pour conserver sa concentration. Un peu comme si les paroles de son professeur parvenaient plus difficilement via ses oreilles à son cerveau. Il se tortilla une première fois sur sa chaise. Puis, releva brusquement la tête vers son professeur qui stoïquement débitait son cours.

Il retourna à son parchemin en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre le fil. Il se tortilla une seconde fois sur sa chaise, mais avec un peu plus d'agacement.

« Arrêtez ça ! » L'interpela mentalement l'adolescent en se trémoussant comme un ver sur sa chaise pour échapper aux doigts caressants de son professeur.

— Arrêtez de gigoter ainsi, monsieur Potter ! Vous allez finir les fesses par terre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui se figea embarras oblige. Une caresse traitresse et langoureuse enveloppa son sexe pour le durcir.

Maitrise-toi, Harry. Tu peux y arriver ! Il faut simplement que tu te détaches de ce que ton corps ressent. Comme si ça n'était pas toi qui recevais cette caresse. Pense à quelque chose de totalement déroutant qui te ferait rire immédiatement. Ça allait venir. Il en était certain. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de temps et de concentration.

— Pourriez-vous relire la dernière phrase que j'ai dites ?

— Hum…

— Éloquent monsieur Potter. Mais encore, ajouta-t-il narquois en délivrant de délicats et subtils frôlements qui devait mettre à présent son élève au supplice.

— Huumm !

— Bien. Étant donné que vous n'êtes capables de produire que de petits vagissements, je vous conseille de copier sur le parchemin voisin ce qui manque au vôtre. Quand vous aurez fini de vagir bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il ouvertement moqueur en délivrant l'assaut final à savoir un va-et-vient vivace sur la longueur de son membre.

Merde, merde, merde, grimaça Harry dans un raidissement tremblant.

Non, il n'allait pas.

Non, il ne devait pas.

Pense à autre chose !

N'importe quoi !

Sauf à ça.

Et c'est précisément ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Aux longs doigts fins allants et venants sur sa virilité.

— Putain de merde, grinça-t-il entre ses dents en s'écartant de sa chaise dès lors que sa semence macula affectueusement son caleçon.

Cet éloquent phrasé n'échappa pas au maitre des potions.

— Monsieur Potter quand vous aurez fini de faire le semnopithèque nous pourrons reprendre le cours.

Un courant d'air effleura ses parties en le débarrassant de cette sensation collante.

— Sachez pour votre gouverne que le semnopithèque est un grand singe d'Asie à longue queue.

— Quel rapport avec toi ? S'interrogea Ron. Les vapeurs de potions ont fini par lui ronger le cerveau.

Harry rougit furieusement coupable d'avoir céder si facilement.

« J'ai joui. Et alors ? J'ai une petite amie. Trouvez-vous une autre activité ! »

« Merci. Mais celle-là est très distractive »

« Ne comptez pas m'empoisonner la vie avec vos petites manœuvres sournoises. Ce n'est que du sexe ! Ce sont vos propres mots »

Fâché, songea Severus pour lui-même.

« Bonne journée, Harry ! »

— Je disais donc avant que votre camarade ne m'interrompe par ses singeries grotesques que l'ingrédient principal de la…

« excellente Severus ! »

— La…

« Faites un effort !

Vous allez y arriver.

Ne vous arrêtez pas…

en si bon chemin ! »

« Petit saligaud ! »

« Ne vous abaissez pas à adopter le comportement du semnopithèque ! Vous valez tellement mieux que ça »

Severus se mordit la lèvre à laquelle tous ses élèves étaient suspendus dubitativement pour étouffer le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge.

« Que diriez-vous de sentir ma bouche happer votre gland, Severusss ! »

Puis se leva d'un bond.

— Le cours est terminé, dit-il d'une voix quasiment étouffée en écourtant la leçon des cinq minutes restantes.

« Bonne journée Severus »

— J'avais raison. Il a vraiment un grain.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de partager cette affirmation. Elle n'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre de la bouche d'Harry qu'ils s'étaient livrés à leur jeu préféré.

Rassuré l'adolescente rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie comme ses camarades.

— Je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. À me rendre demain.

— On n'a pas cours avec vous demain.

— Oh ! Et bien étant donné le niveau que j'ai accepté pour cette année. J'ai cru bon de rajouter quatre heures de cours à votre planning. Horaires à consulter dans la grande salle. Ne me remerciez pas. C'est inutile. C'est tout à fait naturel.

— C'est parfaitement illégal, se plaignit Ron en sortant. Ça nous décale d'une heure la journée de demain. Il ne nous restera qu'une demi-heure avant le dîner.

— Tu n'en sais rien. Il a peut-être déplacé le cours d'un autre professeur.

— De toute façon. Toi évidemment ça ne te dérange pas. À part tes devoirs tu n'as rien de prévu.

— Parce que c'est important.

— Nos entrainements sont également importants.

— Les sélections n'auront lieu que la semaine prochaine.

— Justement, il faut que je m'y prépare psychologiquement.

— Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, affirma Harry en glissant sa main dans celle de Ginny qui venait de le rejoindre.

— Tu as l'air sacrément inspiré Harry. Je t'ai rarement vu rendre un devoir aussi long.

— Il faut croire que le sujet m'a passionné, déclara ce dernier sans jeter un œil en dehors de ce qu'il écrivait.

— Ouais peut-être ! Faut voir. À quel moment a-t-il été question de gland ?

Harry porta instinctivement son avant-bras en avant de ses écrits.

— Si tu avais été plus attentif, Ron. Ça ne t'aurait pas échappé.

— Mais j'ai été attentif.

— Il faut croire que non.

Hermione partit d'un fou rire qui récupéra au passage le sourire de l'adolescent. L'un comme l'autre fut bien en peine de parler ou de répondre aux interrogations de Ron.

— Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur après une première journée. Je croule sous les devoirs.

— Nous aussi, répondit, Harry en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette son essai. Mais j'ai bien quelques minutes à t'accorder.

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. L'arrivée de Ginny n'a pas été pour vous plaire. Moi non plus, elle ne m'a pas plu ! Tout comme ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre mais qui trouvera sa raison. Harry nie. Et il a beau, avoir une petite ami. Il n'es reste pas moins lié à Severus par l'intermédiaire de la marque. Si lui l'oublie dans les bras de Ginny. Ce n'est pas le cas de Severus qui au delà de ressentir de la jalousie, ressent un manque. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture. Et à très vite pour la suite !

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 7 — Dénégation.

Des quelques minutes pour lesquelles il s'était engagé, Harry consacra en réalité toute sa soirée à la jeune rouquine sous le ciel étoilée du parc du château. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. Bon nombre de couples se formaient dès la rentrée. D'autres se retrouvaient. Et les sorties du soir consistaient en quelque sorte à dénicher pour sa ou son partenaire l'endroit le plus romantique. Harry avait choisi le ponton pour les reflets du clair de lune donnant un argenté au lac. Ils flirtèrent bien plus qu'ils discutèrent, mais sans aller bien loin. La timidité d'Harry déteignait sur Ginny. Il ne s'aventura donc pas plus loin que ses seins. Ils rentrèrent au château en catimini bien au-delà de l'heure autorisée. Toute une brochette de rouge et or était massée devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui refusait d'être dérangée toutes les trente secondes. Elle avait donc refusé l'accès à plusieurs élèves créant ainsi une fille d'attente. Harry et Ginny devaient être le dernier couple à réintégrer sa tour car enfin elle concéda à laisser rentrer tout ce petit monde.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, après avoir sorti son nez du décolleté plongeant de la demoiselle. Décolleté dont il s'était délecté toute la soirée.

Hermione était tapie comme une voleuse dans un angle sombre de la salle commune que l'âtre rougeoyant n'atteignait pas. Elle sauta sournoisement sur Harry dès que Ginny disparut dans l'escalier de son dortoir. Harry fit un sacré bon en arrière sans émettre un son toutefois.

— Tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs, Hermione. J'ai eu l'impression de me faire coincer par la chauve-souris graisseuse. Tu nous espionnais, dis-moi.

— Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça Harry. Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part.

— Sympa ou pas, c'est comme ça. Et je ne veux plus en parler.

— Tu l'aimes ?

— Je…

Cette simple question l'avait déstabilisé. Hermione ne l'avait pas posé au hasard. Surtout après avoir évoqué leur professeur. Elle aurait aimé être présente au Terrier, elle aurait évité que les choses s'enveniment entre Severus et Harry. Elle était certaine que Severus tenait beaucoup plus à Harry qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Elle avait vu son professeur se laisser aller à un petit jeu de séduction avec lui et il était indéniable de son sens qu'il éprouvait de véritables sentiments. Et inversement pour Harry, partager ce degré d'intimité avec son professeur l'avoir conduit à en éprouver également. Harry avait été trop clairvoyant. Severus pas assez.

Hermione avait beaucoup d'affection pour la petite dernière des Weasley, mais pour l'adolescente, Harry c'était indéniablement Severus et inversement. Elle s'était même posé la question de savoir comment leur professeur gérait la situation. Parce que de son avis, s'il comptait s'installer pour la nuit, c'était pour une raison évidente. La proximité d'Harry lui était nécessaire. Nécessaire et importante. Importante dans la mesure où il avait eu un gros besoin à combler. Harry ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de la marque. À l'évidence, il s'en moquait. Du moins pour le moment. Hermione pensait qu'Harry ressentirait un manque. À moins bien sûr que l'intervention de Ginny fausse les carte. Et dans ce cas, la marque avait dû se modifier et Severus allait être le seul à souffrir de cette situation. La première nuit n'avait pas posé de difficulté, mais ce n'était que la première.

— Suis bien avec Ginny. Bonne nuit

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour sortir 4 malheureux petits mots.

— Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves, lui souhaita l'adolescente malicieuse.

Harry se glissa dans la fraicheur de ses draps en conservant sur lui l'odeur de Ginny. Et comme il avait passé la soirée le nez dans le décolleté de la demoiselle. Il s'endormit avec cette image en tête.

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas précisément celle qui accompagna son sommeil. Ni son réveil non plus d'ailleurs. Harry souleva son drap, le visage figé par l'horreur. Son sexe était mou. Mais il avait fauté et pas qu'un peu. Pas sur la poitrine de Ginny, mais plutôt sur une toison brune.

Harry se leva encore collant pour faire disparaître ses précipitations.

Ron et Neville en faisaient autant, se doucher s'entend. Ron sifflotait joyeusement l'hymne de l'équipe des Canons de Chudleys. Neville était silencieux comme toujours. Harry dirigea vers une douche inoccupée. Il passa devant celle que Ron occupait. La porte de la cabine n'était pas complètement fermée. L'adolescent était de dos. Il savonnait le haut de ses cuisses. Harry le regarda faire avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la sienne.

Ron avait beau être son ami. Ses formes masculines ne le laissaient pas indifférent. À vrai dire, c'était celles de Severus qui s'était substitué à celles de Ron.

Mais Severus, c'était juste quelques bonnes baises. Et c'est tout. Avec Ginny, il avait la tendresse que Severus était incapable de lui donner. Il était encore… Non, il ne l'était plus. Avec Ginny, il tournait définitivement la page.

— T'es en forme, ce matin. La soirée a été bonne à ce que je vois, ricana Ron en avisant la belle érection matinale de son copain.

— Merde, merde, merde ! Grogna Harry en nouant précipitamment une serviette sur ses hanches comme pour faire disparaître l'objet du délit d'autant qu'il n'avait été question que de Severus sous la douche.

— T'excuse pas ! T'as passé une bonne soirée au moins.

— Parfaite ! Je …vais m'habiller.

— Ah au fait, Harry, Hagrid a cédé son heure au graisseux.

— Merveilleux ! Grommela ce dernier en sortant des installations sanitaires.

— Ouais ! Hagrid c'était nettement plus cool.

Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, songea Harry en casant du mieux qu'il put un sexe qui refusait de débander dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Il enfila son pull par dessus espérant que l'excroissance soit moins visible. Peine perdue son pull était moulant et soulignait de manière irrévérencieuse la bosse formée par son sexe turgescent. Et plus il y pensait et plus il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à relâcher la pression.

Pourtant, il ne pensait à rien de particulier. Enfin pas depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le nez dans les…Bref. Il ne valait mieux pas s'étendre.

Harry enfila un des pulls tricotés mains de Mme Weasley. La laine était épaisse et dissimulait parfaitement son érection. Il allait crever de chaud en attendant, mais c'était toujours mieux que de parader le mat tendu.

— Partez devant, je vous rejoins ! Déclara l'adolescent le bras dans une manche.

Il arriva pile au moment où son professeur entrait. À croire qu'il faisait exprès.

— Cinq points en moins pour tenu non conforme, Potter !

Severus remarqua le visage légèrement congestionné de son élève.

— Êtes-vous souffrant, Potter ?

— Non, Monsieur.

— Parfait. Alors, ôtez ce chandail de ma vue ! Vous avez non pas une heure de cours avec moi, mais deux heures. Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez à l'aise. Je vais corriger vos parchemins. Travaillez en silence durant la première. Vous mettrez en pratique le fruit corrigé de votre réflexion lors de la deuxième. Déposez-moi vos parchemins et au travail !

Il n'avait pas prévu un double cours de potions. Son devoir ne traitait pas du sujet du cours précédent. Et il en était carrément éloigné. Et s'il avait introduit dans son travail la notion de gland et de succion, c'était uniquement dans le cadre d'une fellation. Irrumo aliquem selon la formule consacrée.

Il était hors de question que son devoir soit corrigé maintenant. Severus voudrait certainement que… hors de question. Il aurait un zéro.

— Votre devoir, Potter !

— Je…

— Tiens Harry ! Tu l'avais oublié sur ton lit, lui dit Seamus en lui tendant un traité sur l'art de la fellation.

Finnigan devait être plus en retard que lui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

— Merci Dean. Tu me sauves la vie.

— Oh ! Ce n'est pas gagner, Monsieur Potter. Je vais accorder un soin tout particulier à la correction de votre devoir. Votre pull ! Cinq points !

Harry attendit d'être bien assis pour l'enlever. Il suait à grosses gouttes malgré la fraicheur des cahots. Il travailla silencieusement. Son sexe le laissait tranquille pour le moment. Malgré lui ses yeux myopes obliquèrent vers la table professorale. Severus était penché sur ses corrections. Il ne savait pas quel devoir son professeur corrigeait, mais il avait l'air passionné par ce qu'il lisait.

À l'évidence, il devait s'agir du devoir d'Hermione. Personne ne l'égalait dans ce domaine.

« De l'art et de la pratique de la fellation. Quintessence du plaisir chez les mammifères à sang chaud. »

Tout un programme que Severus dévorait en essayant de ne pas laisser couler intempestivement un filet de bave de ses lèvres. Il était considérablement gêné. Bander en position assise se révélait peu pratique.

…et ma langue que rien ne dompte

Par la douceur des longs poils noirs*

Raide et folle de bonne honte

Assouvit là ses plus forts goûts

Puis pourléchant le périnée

Et les couilles d'un mode lent,

Au long du chibre* contournée

S'arrête à la base du gland

Elle y puise âprement en quête

Du nanan* qu'elle mourrait pour,

Sive, la crème de quéquette

Caillée aux éclisses d'amour

Ensuite, après la politesse

Traditionnellement au méat

Rentre dans la bouche où s'empresse

De la suivre le vit béat,

Débordant de foutre qu'avale

Ce moi confit en onction

Parmi l'extase sans rivale

de cette bénédiction…

(*) Extrait Hombres Paul Verlaine 1891.

* Roux dans le texte. Chibre : pénis. Nanan : friandise

Comme il était hors de question pour lui de tailler une pipe à son professeur. Ni maintenant ni un autre jour d'ailleurs. Il ne la mettrait pas dans sa bouche, pas plus qu'il ne la tèterait comme son pouce.

La fin de l'heure arriva plutôt que prévue. Et Harry fut appelé sous un prétexte fallacieux dans la réserve de son professeur. Il rechigna à le suivre, mais de points ôtés en points ôtés, il s'y résigna. Harry déchanta lorsqu'après sort de silence, il fut prié de se mettre à genoux.

— Il me semble avoir dit au tout début du cours que la deuxième heure serait consacrée à la pratique. Hors votre devoir traitant de la fellation je suis au regret de vous signifier que vous allez devoir procéder Potter.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me faire venir ici.

— Pour ce que vous allez y faire. Il serait préférable en effet.

— Vous voulez réellement que je vous suce ?

La question se passait bien évidemment de réponse étant donné que Severus libérait sa forte érection.

— Hors de question !

— Vous ai-je parlé d'exprimer librement votre choix ?

— J'ai dit hors de question.

— Dans ce cas tout à un prix, Potter.

— J'ai dit non.

— Vous êtes en retenue toute la semaine. Je peux également coller votre petite amie pour la semaine suivante. Et ainsi de suite. Évidemment si vous vous montrez raisonnable, je reconsidérerais la question.

— Vous êtes un enfoiré !

— Mesurez votre langage, Monsieur Potter ! Votre petit jeu ne vous a pas posé de problème hier.

— Il y a une différence entre le réel et le virtuel. Le toucher. Et je ne vous toucherais pas. Ni maintenant, ni un autre jour. Jamais ! Laissez-moi sortir !

— Hors de question !

Sa tignasse empoignée, Harry tomba à genoux.

— Sucez-moi Potter ! Vous avez peut-être ce qu'il faut, moi pas. Vous allez me sucer de gré ou de force.

— Trouvez-vous une pute !

— Creux ! Si ton ami Weasley ne m'avait pas prématurément interrompu, je t'aurais baisé, Harry. Ni plus ni moins que les cinquante-deux autres baises que nous avons eues, affirma Severus en écrasant son sexe contre la bouche de son élève.

— **Allez vous faire foutre ****!** Hurla Harry en cherchant à échapper à la folie soudaine de son professeur.

— Mauvaise ré…

Les fioles explosèrent dans un ordre précis les unes après les autres. L'étagère trembla et ce qui était rangé dessus avec.

Des murs blancs, un sol blanc, des draps blancs. Tout était blanc. La raison de sa présence, elle, était en revanche obscure.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à vous les filles pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 – Libération.

Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir en tête. Un vague souvenir avant que tout n'explose réduisant sa pauvre tête à l'état de compote avancée. Harry se servit de ses avant-bras pour se hisser légèrement. Son regard balaya le flou de l'infirmerie que sa myopie lui rappelait. S'il souffrait d'une vue déplorable, il avait en revanche une ouïe fine. Lui permettant par exemple d'entendre parfaitement de faibles gémissements provenant d'un lit voisin du sien. Il connaissait ce souffle, ses halètements. Snape ! Son seul souvenir était plus précis à présent.

Flash-back.

— La chambre est-elle à votre convenance ?

— Elle l'est, mais elle est également vôtre et je m'en voudrais que ma présence vous indispose maître.

— Ça ne me dérange pas.

— Je vous souhaite, une bonne nuit, maître.

Fin du flash-back.

Ce qui avait suivi restait flou encore. Bien qu'Harry se souvienne lui avoir demandé son bras.

Harry se redressa complètement pour pouvoir se lever. Il voulait voir la marque que Snape lui avait refusée. Il se sentait légèrement affaibli, mais les lits n'étaient guère distants les uns des autres. Son professeur portait comme lui une courte chemise de coton boutonnée dans le dos au manche trois quart. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur le revers du drap. Les lettres étaient bien visibles. Son bras se porta en avant sans qu'il ait eu la volonté de le faire. Sorte de gestuelle spontanée. Il se pencha dans la foulée. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le tracé des lettres qui le fascinait véritablement. Son pouce suppléa à ce toucher troublant.

**« Je vous haïs, Potter****! » **Cette phrase lui explosa violemment à la figure et le décontenança d'autant lorsqu'un gémissement émergea de la bouche de son professeur.

Harry percuta le sol de ses fesses à une vitesse effrayante. L'adolescent est aussi blanc que le sol de l'infirmerie. Son cœur se souleva. Pris d'une nausée soudaine, il expulsa cet écœurement sur le dallage.

— Pourquoi diable vous êtes vous levé Monsieur Potter, l'admonesta Poppy en lançant un récurvite sur son patient. Harry est réveillé Albus. Aidez-moi à remettre cet entêté dans son lit.

Harry avait eu peur. C'est pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Il avait eu peu de quelque chose en entendant cette phrase. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu peur. Ni pourquoi cette phrase lui avait fait peur.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort mon garçon. Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever de ton lit.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais… là ? Hier, je… Vous êtes venus. Nous avons discuté ensemble et j'ai conduit Snape… dans ma chambre. Les pensées d'Harry étaient confuses. Et la petite phrase assassine le déroutait. J'ignorais qu'il logeait avec Kreacher. Vous me comprenez, Professeur ! Affirmait Harry alors qu'il voyait justement de l'incompréhension dans le regard perçant du directeur.

— Harry souffre d'amnésie, Albus.

— Je ne suis pas amnésique, s'emporta l'adolescent. Je me souviens parfaitement…

Harry fut interrompu dans ses propos par la présence de Ginny Weasley. Il ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Ou peut-être venait-elle seulement d'arrivée. Toujours est-il que quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude de la petite dernière des Weasley. La façon dont elle le dévisageait avec le même éclat au fond des yeux que lorsque Ron lui parlait d'Hermione. Elle attendait de toute évidence quelque chose de sa part. L'intimité qu'elle laissait sous-entendre le dérangeait d'une certaine manière. Mais là encore, il n'était pas capable de savoir pourquoi. Aussi quand elle approcha un peu trop près de lui, Harry lui fit savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas cette proximité dérangeante.

— Je pense qu'il est un peu trop tôt Miss.

Ginny donnait l'impression d'avoir été rabrouée. Elle allait même très certainement se mettre à pleurer, songea l'adolescent alors qu'il tentait de mettre un nom sur cette attitude assez étrange.

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle éclata en sanglots et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

— Ginny est bouleversée et c'est bien normal Harry. Tu ne t'en souviens pas pour le moment, mais Ginny est ta… comment dit-on maintenant ? Albus se tourna vers l'infirmière.

— Petite copine, suggéra Poppy.

— Sûrement pas, grommela l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Pas que je n'en veuille pas, mais…

— Tu n'as pas eu le loisir de t'en préoccuper.

— Exactement, affirma Harry. Vous voyez.

— Peut-être. En effet. Mais vois-tu Harry, il y a déjà deux mois que nous nous sommes séparés de Voldemort. Et c'est pour ça que tu te trouves ici. La rentrée a eu lieu avant hier, tâtonna le vieil homme en attendant la réaction de l'adolescent pour voir s'il irait un peu plus en avant dans ses explications.

— Je n'ai pas pu oublier deux mois comme ça.

— J'ai bien peur que si, Harry. D'après Miss Granger, tu te trouvais avec le professeur Snape lorsque des émanations de potions se sont produites dans sa réserve. Il devait s'agir de flacons défectueux.

C'était la version officielle. Il allait s'en tenir à celle-là pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'adolescent que Miss Granger les avait trouvés tous deux inanimés sur le sol et que l'un d'eux avait son pantalon au bas de ses pieds. Ça ressemblait trop à quelque chose qui s'était très mal terminé pour tous les deux. D'autant que l'un d'eux avait tout de même zappé deux mois de son existence. Il espérait que Severus n'ait pas non plus la mémoire défaillante.

— Faites-moi savoir lorsque Severus se réveille, Poppy.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

— Ah Poppy. Si Harry se sent mieux, dites-lui qu'il peut retourner dans les appartements de Severus, dit-il discrètement.

— Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faites. Harry risque de vous en vouloir beaucoup quand il se rendra compte que vous lui avez menti.

— Il l'ignore pour l'instant et il est à souhaiter qu'au vu de l'accueil qu'il a réservé à Miss Weasley, il finisse par se rapprocher de Severus.

Poppy, de son point de vue, pensait l'inverse.

Harry s'était rendormi, aussi vaqua-t-elle à ses occupations en attendant que l'un de ses patients ou les deux requièrent sa présence ou ses soins.

Il s'écoula deux bonnes avant que Severus n'émerge en bougonnant. Ce qui fit sourire Poppy. L'infirmière ne lui avait jamais connu de réveil jubilatoire. Elle ne songea qu'à la décision qu'avait prise Albus, et de ce fait elle avait libéré Harry, lorsque Severus eut une réaction en tout point similaire à celle de l'adolescent.

En revanche, s'il avait épargné Harry, il n'omit rien concernant Severus qu'il vit se décomposer à mesure qu'il comblait deux mois d'absence.

— Je ne veux pas de Potter dans mes appartements, Albus.

— Il y est déjà, mon garçon.

— Je hais ce petit merdeux autant qu'il me hait, Albus. Ne venez pas vous plaindre. Je vous tiens pour responsable de ce qu'il arrivera, comme je vous ai tenu pour responsable…

— Nous nous sommes déjà expliqué là-dessus, Severus. Et puis vous avez l'air d'oublier que si Potter loge chez vous c'est que vous partagiez déjà une certaine intimité, mon garçon.

— Je ne crois pas avoir déjà partagé quelque chose d'autre avec lui que des punitions, Albus, cracha Severus que la vue du morveux dans son lit répugnait.

— La mémoire vous reviendra. Tout comme Harry.

— Vous voulez dire que Potter ne se souvient pas plus que moi de ce que nous faisions dans ma réserve.

— Exactement !

— Je n'aurais donc pas à subir ses avances puisqu'il l'ignore également. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le faire loger chez moi ? Renvoyez-le dans sa tour !

— Mon garçon vous avez l'air d'oublier que seul Harry peut vous libérer de votre condition. C'était bien sournois de sa part. Oh bien sûr que vous l'avez oublié Severus. Où avais-je la tête.

— Il est hors de question que je partage mon lit avec cet âne bâté.

— Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est ni contraint ni forcé que vous entreteniez une relation avec Harry, mon garçon.

— J'en ai assez entendu, Albus. Donnez-moi mes vêtements, Poppy ! Cracha Severus. Vous n'avez donc rien de plus ridicule à mettre sur le dos de vos patients.

— Vous n'étiez encore qu'un petit garçon que je les utilisais déjà.

— Raison de plus pour flamber ses horreurs.

— Elles sont pratiques pour les soins Severus. N'en déplaise à votre pudeur mal placée, répliqua l'infirmière en rendant au plaignant ses vêtements.

Severus pinça ses lèvres de dédain en ignorant autant de mauvaise foi. Il se concentra sur Potter et l'accueil qu'il allait lui réserver.

Malgré cela, il observa béatement l'adolescent. Et tout le fiel qu'il avait contre lui était incapable de franchir sa bouche.

Il s'écœura lui-même de sa lâcheté à louer si bassement son maître. Était-il possible qu'un rapprochement ait bien eu lieu entre eux, comme avait l'air de le suggérer cette vieille carne de Dumbledore. Comment était-ce possible, alors que l'adolescent n'est que dégout pour lui ? Il n'avait pas pu passer de l'amour à la haine en si peu de temps. S'agissait-il alors que de sexe ? Dans ce cas quel intérêt à cette liaison ? Et puis quelque chose le turlupinait davantage et Dumbledore l'avait pris pour un bleu en lui affirmant que des flacons défectueux étaient en cause. Il n'avait jamais eu à déplorer un incident de ce genre. Cette vieille carne ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ou alors seulement ce qui l'arrangeait. Il arrêta de penser tout bonnement à cause d'une envahissante migraine.

Severus, comme à son habitude, prépara le dîner après avoir fait son marché aux cuisines. Il n'était pas rare de voir dîner les professeurs dans leurs quartiers. Certains se faisaient servir. D'autres dont Severus faisait partie cuisinaient eux-mêmes. Il prépara un savoureux gratin de pommes de terre, une salade et une tarte aux pommes. Menu simple, mais qui plairait à son maître. Severus se morigéna pour cette nouvelle bassesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il agissait ainsi en pensant autrement. Ça restait un mystère pour le moment. Il convia le morveux confiné dans sa chambre à partager son dîner. Le silence fut de mise. Severus était généralement très peu loquace, mais la présence du morveux l'enjoignait encore moins à se montrer complaisant. Se taire valait mieux que d'avoir à supporter d'affligeantes banalités.

— J'ai le souvenir que vous et moi ayons… comment dire… peina à s'exprimer Harry sous l'emprise d'un afflux de sang trop soudain.

— Puis-je suggérer le mot baiser, affirma Severus très pince-sans-rire tout en conservant une certaine déférence, car quoique lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

— Euh… oui… si vous voulez, remarqua l'adolescent en se gardant bien de lui dire que dans ses souvenirs à lui, tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça.

C'est bien ce qui lui avait occasionné cette peur soudaine à l'infirmerie.

— Albus m'en a touché un mot. Allez prendre une douche et frottez bien partout. Je ne voudrais pas avoir quelque chose de sale dans le derrière.

— On n'est pas obligé de faire ça… ce soir.

— Si je vous dégoute Potter, sachez que j'en ai tout autant à votre égard.

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de trainer ici. Il se doucha soigneusement. Et nu, il se glissa entre des draps froids et rêches. Snape était de dos. C'était toujours ça. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas lavé. Harry n'avait pas très envie d'y mettre les doigts.

Il avança son bras jusqu'à toucher la marque. Elle l'attirait irrémédiablement comme si elle détenait la clé. Harry sentit son professeur se raidir. Il n'aimait pas visiblement être touché. Pour autant, dès que ses doigts l'effleurèrent, il en ressentit un bien-être immédiat. Il intensifia son toucher et il sentit aussitôt le corps long et pâle se détendre à son contact. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son bras et Harry se mit en quête du torse. Sa peau était douce. Harry se rapprocha légèrement. Il sentait bon malgré le gras de ses cheveux. Une odeur masculine bien à lui et non pas une acidité de transpiration. Un flash traversa son esprit. Il avait touché ses cheveux ou il les avait. lavé. C'était assez surprenant comme souvenir.

— Vous… Harry hésita. Autant ça lui avait paru naturel en y songeant autant avouer qu'il aimait son odeur avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Son hésitation mit Severus mal à l'aise. Il se figea dans ses bras. Il était vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pour l'instant le souvenir de ce que pouvait véhiculer la marque. Il percevait négativement l'hésitation de l'adolescent. Il s'attendait tout naturellement à ce que l'adolescent lui crache son mépris à la figure. Après tout, c'était Potter. Il se crispa davantage en attendant le fatidique « Vous êtes laid, repoussant, voir hideux Snape ! », sans imaginer deux secondes qu'ils entretenaient mutuellement leur stress. Le pire aurait été sans doute qu'il s'entende dire qu'il puait. Ses cheveux gras avaient été un long calvaire durant son adolescence d'autant qu'il les avait toujours portés long.

Il grimaça prêt à mettre le monde entier entre lui et Potter. D'autant que l'adolescent reniflait son cou, le nez au milieu de ses cheveux qu'il avait lavés le matin et qu'il savait déjà gras.

— Vous sentez bon. J'aime… votre odeur.

Sans demander son avis, Harry lécha de la pointe de sa langue, la hauteur de son cou.

— J'aime la sapidité de votre peau.

Harry sut à cet instant qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour à son professeur.

— Retournez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je voudrais vous embrasser

Le corps de son professeur bougea contre le sien. Ce n'est pas Harry qui initia le baiser, mais son professeur en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Harry avait envie de se fondre en lui d'autant qu'il l'embrassait divinement bien. Son sexe était bandé. Il avait envie de cet homme. Ses lèvres jouaient merveilleusement avec les siennes. Et que dire de sa langue qui caressait divinement la sienne ? Son sexe entra en contact avec quelque chose de rond et doux qui l'émerveilla bien plus. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de son gland. Son sexe avait une très bonne taille comparativement au sien. Il n'en avait plus le souvenir. Il eut soudain l'envie de le toucher. Ses doigts se détachèrent de l'épaule pour envelopper la peau douce et ferme de son sexe. Son pouce se plaça sur le prépuce. Le toucher était d'une douceur exquise. Son professeur haleta. Harry s'arracha au baiser pour prendre le sexe de son professeur dans sa bouche. La sensation l'électrisa. Il n'en rentra qu'une petite moitié, c'était frustrant, mais sa langue gouta le reste. Sa langue se délecta de ce sexe d'homme dans sa bouche. Harry suçota le gland. La partie la plus douce. Il la téta même avidement arrachant quelques cris rauques à son professeur dont les doigts entremêlés à ses cheveux s'agitaient frénétiquement.

— Caressez-moi les testicules ! Entendit Harry dans un souffle altéré.

Sa main glissa le long de la verge et Harry sentit avec stupéfaction une peau douce également sous ses doigts. Son professeur s'était épilé autour du sexe. Curieux, mais extraordinairement sensuel lorsqu'il en prit une en bouche. Il pressa la deuxième délicatement entre ses doigts. Un son extrêmement rauque monta de la gorge de son professeur. La poigne de ses doigts se referma plus solidement sur sa chevelure. Harry remonta et la bouche de son professeur s'écrasa violemment sur la sienne. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille resserrant définitivement leur étreinte. Severus enroula de ses longs doigts fins le sexe de son partenaire pour le présenter à ses fesses. Sa bouche cherchait et fouillait celle de l'adolescent. Sa poitrine se souleva et le sexe de Potter transperça son antre. Il bougea ses fesses cherchant à approfondir le contact qui perforait son âme. Il cria tant et tant que le nom de l'adolescent fut propulsé hors de sa gorge. Harry déversa son euphorie laiteuse en longs jets. Leurs corps repus s'alanguirent de bien-être et de contentement.

Des volutes noires s'élevèrent en une spirale haute et épaisse avant de disparaître...

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Ce chapitre est en grande partie au présent, vous comprendrez en le lisant.

À Lamatadora, il aurait pu s'agir des souvenirs mais ce n'est pas ça.

Darkmoonlady, Pas sûr qu'ils aient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

PerSonNee, Tout ne recommence pas vraiment.

Holybleu, oui le réveil va être dur et pas qu'un peu.

Stormtrooper, Ils ont eu de la chance que ce soit Hermione qui les trouve, comme tu dis. Disons qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Tu as eu le nez fin sur ce coup là car c'est bien évidemment la marque qui disparait...

Merci à vous. La suite maintenant. Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 9 - Carnet noir, an de grâce mille six cent vingt-cinq.

— Je me doutais bien que tu passerais la nuit avec lui. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter si ça n'a pas fonctionné comme tu l'espérais.

— Ça sera la seule si tu veux mon avis ! Fut tout ce qu'Harry lui accorda.

Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Sincèrement Hermione. Tu me vois avec quelqu'un comme lui. De quoi aurions-nous l'air ? Je te le demande. Il ne se détend pour ainsi dire jamais. Il est sous contrôle la plus part du temps. Sous contrôle. Je te fiche mon billet qu'un de ces jours, il m'aurait servi du Potter après avoir joui. Et je ne veux surtout pas entendre « Je vous aime, Potter ! », ou bien encore « moins cinq points pour réveil tardif et pyjama non conforme, Potter ». J'aurais fini par me poser la question de savoir si ma respiration n'indisposait pas Monsieur. Ou ma présence tout simplement. C'est un perfectionniste à l'état pur. Il planifie tout de A à Z. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça va jusqu'au temps qu'il consacre à pisser. Tu t'imagines arrêter de pisser rien que parce tu as dépassé le temps accordé à cette activité. J'extrapole bien évidemment, mais à peine à la vérité. Il ne supporte que lui et encore. Je suis pas loin de penser qu'il s'insupporte lui-même. Tu parles d'une vie. Je sais qu'il y a un vide de deux mois à combler entre nous. Je fais avec. Mais la notion de vide n'existe pas chez lui. Et il en est encore plus insupportable. Et ça, tu vois Hermione, ça n'est juste pas possible. Après tout, je n'ai fait ça que par pure charité.

Hermione écouta sans l'interrompre son ami s'ensevelir de tonnes d'objurgations poussées à l'extrême dans l'intention de lui faire savoir que lier sa vie avec Severus n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

— J'en conclus que vous n'êtes plus lié.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et Ron s'engouffra dans la brèche pour le faire à sa place.

— Ça doit être un sacré soulagement pour toi, Harry. Ce type est une plaie purulente. Et sans dec, personne ne veut de ça ! S'esclaffa Ron.

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » Entendit doucereusement le trio.

— Tu crois qu'il a entendu.

— À ton avis !

Hermione, désireuse de ne pas s'éterniser, jugea raisonnable de fausser compagnie à ses deux acolytes. Ce n'est pas lui qui ne te mérite pas. C'est toi qui ne mérites pas cet homme ! Souffla-t-elle en passant à sa hauteur. J'ai eu à observer deux personnes s'allouer une tendre complicité. Tu n'avais plus de souvenirs, Harry Potter, mais tu avais bien plus que cela. La marque qui vous liait.

0°0o0°0

**_An de Grâce Mille Six Cent Vingt-Cinq._**

**_Le Onze Mars._**

**_Voué à mes us, je me hisse de ma couche aux frémissements imperceptibles de l'aube. Blaise, mon majordome, me rabroue comme une mère rudoie sa couvée._**

**_Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'il agit de la sorte. Très cher Blaise. Je l'ai pris à mon service peu de temps après avoir ouvert mon cabinet sis à l'angle de Charing Cross et de Northumberland Avenue. Il est à mon égard d'un dévouement exemplaire._**

**_Distingué, discret, prévenant, le majordome idéal pour l'homme de médecine que je suis. Incapable de coordonner deux vêtements, bien que méticuleux, incapable de faire cuire un œuf, bien que pointilleux. Un pragmatisme qui m'abandonne au quotidien et dont Blaise s'accommode fort bien._**

**_Toujours est-il que ce matin, il rechigne à servir mon thé et mes rôties prétextant la pâleur de mes traits. Le brave homme !_**

**_J'entends sa sollicitude, mais ne l'écoute point. Me voilà doté d'une plume qui cristallise en écrits l'instant présent._**

**_Dus-je me soumettre à un reploiement dûment ordonné ?_**

**_« À ce soir Blaise ! »_**

**_« Bonne journée Monsieur ! »_**

**_J'enfile ma redingote, me coiffe de mon haut-de-forme et ma sacoche en main, je descends à la volée les quelques marches qui me séparent de cet écumant brouillard Londonien._**

**_La liste de ce bon Blaise en main, ma sacoche d'homme de médecine dans l'autre, je me fonds dans cette brume._**

**_Les badauds de petites vertus sont légions à l'heure où le Londres bourgeois ronronne à l'opacité d'étoffes lourdes et couteuses de baldaquins savamment sculptés._**

**_Il est à peine cinq heures du matin. Je presse mon pas et resserre ma redingote pour ne pas laisser le froid glacer mes os. Je longe la ruelle où les étals prennent lentement vies et m'acquitte du paiement de quelques pommes pour mes patients._**

**_Je continue ma route et je suis impétueusement bousculé. Mon sac de pommes m'est arraché et deux de mes pommes roulent à terre. Mon agresseur les ramasse et file. Je n'aperçois qu'un va nu-pied à la tignasse ébène fortement emmêlée._**

**_Je ne rebrousse pas chemin pour si peu oubliant l'incident. Mon sachet est inutilisable. Mes pommes finissent au fond de ma sacoche et je presse mon pas, filant sa mesure aux bons soins de Blaise. Les ruelles se suivent et me voilà dans un dédale de bicoques branlantes et délabrées. Et à peu de choses près, c'est ce quartier abandonné de Londres que je visite chaque jour. Je n'apporte bien souvent que réconfort à de biens malheureux moribonds et les soulage de mon mieux grâce à de puissantes décoctions._**

**_Je pousse une porte délabrée que je n'aurais aucun mal à rompre. L'humidité et l'odeur de la crasse saisissent ma gorge. J'avance, contourne une table branlante, y pause ma sacoche. De longues plaintes rompent l'impavide de cette petite maison. J'éprouve une jeune personne de sexe féminin alitée. La pauvresse tremblante de fièvre peine à porter à ses lèvres le fruit rond. Une des pommes dérobées à l'évidence. Se pourrait-il que j'aie assiégé l'antre de mon malandrin ? Ce qui est avéré c'est que ce n'est pas cette jeune femme à demi mourante que je suis sur le point d'ausculter._**

**_Une toux « laminente » et malveillante secoue une poitrine famélique._**

**_— A… mè…ne… une… chai… se. ! Nouvelle quinte de toux qui laisse l'impécunieuse épuisée._**

**_Un pas morne émerge dans mon dos. Mon regard émerveillé visite deux opales ombrageuses et méfiantes. Affres aux nuits que mon galant a maraudées au même titre que mes pommes._**

**_— Vous étiez plus officieux, jeune homme ! Observais-je pour tancer gentiment mon gredin._**

**_— Tu as volé les pommes, gronde dans un souffle qui la prive de sa lucidité la jeune femme qui choit lourdement sur un vieux coussin._**

**_— Maman !_**

**_Mon jeune vaurien se précipite larmoyant et éploré au chevet de sa mère. Ma patiente est mourante._**

**_— Sauvez là ! M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix basse et malgré tout impérieuse voir arrogante que je reconnaitrais entre mille._**

**_Je pose une main sur son épaule tremblante. Il sanglote. Nos regards se croisent avec insistance. Il sait que j'ai effeuillé, voilà un mois, sa précieuse et délicate rose et cueillit ses sucs subtilement fragrants et exaltant de flaveur à mon fin palais._**

**_Je l'attire contre moi. Et dans le creux de mes bras, il se laisse aller à un incommensurable chagrin. Je frotte doucement son dos._**

**_— Je vais soulager votre mère._**

**_Il s'écarte de moi. Son visage disgracieux s'illumine. Et je retrouve dans sa laideur cette insolente beauté qui brule au tréfonds de mes si précieux éclats opalins. Il m'embrasse avec empressement s'acquittant gages en bons soins que je lui ai départis pour une poignée de gallions dans cette petite chambre sur Mayfair._**

**_Je repousse gentiment mon galant. Et le voit s'échapper au certain de mon rabrouement._**

**_— C'est… un… bon… gar… çon, me fait savoir sa mère la voix entrecoupée de spasmes longs et douloureux._**

**_— Gardez vos forces, Madame ! La suppliais-je avant de lui faire boire une de mes puissantes décoctions qui lui porte incontinent un grand bien-être._**

**_— Susan ! Je vais mourir, docteur. Mon corps est rongé par la magie noire, me confie-t-elle m'ayant observé longuement._**

**_J'acquiesce lentement en avisant les marques noirâtres qui entachent sa maigre poitrine._**

**_— Vos remèdes m'apaisent. Vous êtes un bon potionniste. Promettez-moi une chose jeune homme ?_**

**_Je n'ai pas besoin d'acquiescer, elle a lu ma consonance à mes abords. Légilimencie !_**

**_Deux bras décharnés émergent d'un drap défraichi fragile rempart à cette fièvre galopante qui dévore insidieusement son corps. Sa main droite emprisonne l'avant de mon bras. Mes yeux se portent sur une marque hideuse consumant de filaments noirs et malins la chair hâve._**

**_— La malédiction s'approprie mon fluide, continue-t-elle d'une voix lente, laborieuse et sifflante._**

**_Aux portes de la mort, cette jeune charmeresse me confie sans détour sa vie._**

**_— Prenez-le ! Me supplie-t-elle au terme. Prenez-le, avant qu'il ne me le prenne. Ne le laissez pas finir comme moi !_**

**_Je suis compendieusement étourdi. Mon regard se porte sur la marque d'esclavagisme qui dévore son bras. Mon esprit visualise le tissu crasseux noué hâtivement autour du poignet gracile._**

**_La porte d'entrée claque sourdement dans mon dos. Mon efflanqué d'impertinent me renvoie toute son arrogance à la figure._**

**_« Je suis un esclave libre ! », Me signifie-t-il avec une effronterie outrageuse…_**

Je marque une pause, imprégné par les écrits de cet homme, m'installe plus confortablement sous mes couvertures pour me replonger avec avidité dans la lecture de ce petit carnet noir aux feuillets parcheminés et jaunis. Je m'empresse de continuer curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation qu'entretien le médecin et le jeune vaurien.

**_… Douze Mars._**

**_Je me rends au chevet de Susan. Son état s'est grandement dégradé. Mes potions lui apportent un avéré réconfort. Je le sais de courte durée, mais son peu d'efficacité m'étonne grandement._**

**_Nulle trace de mon jeune voleur. Bien que le sentiment d'une présence infrangible ne m'ait pas quittée._**

**_Treize Mars._**

**_Une toux plaintive accueille mes pas. Je demeure éteint de voir mourir cette jeune femme devant moi. Elle déglutit mes remèdes avec peine et souffrance. Et refuse mon bouillon que je laisse fumant près de l'évier pour nourrir malgré lui mon sauvageon._**

**_Quatorze Mars._**

**_Mes remèdes sont inefficaces. Elle n'a plus la force de les avaler. Elle s'éteint lentement dans mes bras. Ce silence morbide me pèse lourdement. Mes larmes l'apaisent. IL est rare que le trépas d'un de mes patients m'affecte autant. Je ressens le besoin de consoler mon voleur, de le bercer précieusement dans mes bras. Il est absent. Je laisse volontiers la franche lippée confectionnée par Blaise le matin même. Il en aura plus besoin que moi. Je perds l'appétit depuis quelque temps._**

**_Quinze Mars._**

**_Je confie à mon majordome le soin de donner une sépulture descente à celle qui a fait de moi un précieux ami…_**

La mort de cette femme m'affecte profondément. Je ne la connais qu'au travers de la lecture de ces pages. Mais sanglote comme si je venais de perdre une amie. Les larmes glissent continuellement sur mon visage fatigué. Il est tard ou très tôt, mais je continue ma lecture les joues ruisselantes.

**_… Seize Mars._**

**_L'enterrement a eu lieu au crépuscule. Je pleure cette jeune femme qui m'a donnée tant. Son fils se tient fier et droit dans le costume que j'ai pris soin de faire tailler pour lui. Je remarque à contrecoup combien il est long du haut de ses seize ans. La maigreur de son corps dénutrie ne fait que renforcer sa haute stature._**

**_Il ne m'accorde pas un regard. Je compatis à son chagrin. Après une brève cérémonie, je tente une approche. Il me repousse avec gravité. Il n'y a que Blaise qui puisse l'approcher. Il accepte d'ailleurs l'hospitalité de mon majordome._**

**_Je soupire et ne peux que me réjouir. Il m'obsède sans relâche de mes jours à mes nuits. Je veux sentir son flanc battre au creux de ma couche. Je me flagelle pour avoir de telles pensées licencieuses si peu de temps après la cérémonie._**

**_Nous rentrons. Un bon bain ne sera pas de trop. Non pas que cette crasse me rechigne. Mais la propreté est d'ordre et de rigueur pour ce brave Blaise. Et je sais qu'il va briquer convenablement ce va nu-pied en complet trois-pièces._**

**_J'ai fait annuler mes consultations pour la journée. L'heure suivante est ponctuée en grommèlements et vociférations du baigné. Blaise me fait savoir qu'il a procédé à trois ablutions pour rendre sa petite main présentable. Mon jeune protégé doit apprécier grandement mon majordome pour se soumette à l'extrême rigueur de son faire._**

**_Je sens une pointe de jalousie dévorer mon cœur. Des cris sauvagement hurlés nous parviennent. J'entre dans le cabinet de toilette suivi de Blaise._**

**_Mon jeune sauvageon git à nos pieds dans un bain de sang. J'administre à ce jeune inconscient une potion de sommeil sans rêves et apporte les premiers soins à ce poignet, vierge de bandelettes souillées, odieusement tailladé._**

**_J'entraperçois la cause de ce profond désarroi et ne peux que faire mienne sa douleur. Malgré moi, mon cœur se desserre dans une autre mesure lorsque mes yeux se posent sur les deux petites lettres gravées au creux de son poignet…_**

Mes larmes se sont taries, mais mon cœur palpite erratique à la lecture de ses mots. Je lutte pour ne pas que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

_**… Une marque similaire à celle qui a causé la perte de cette malheureuse. À son côté figure l'initiale de mon nom…**_

Mon cœur palpite plus violemment comme s'il voulait bondir hors de ma poitrine. Je pause ma paume dessus comme en clamer la frénésie.

**… J'entrevois alors la fureur de ce jeune homme pensant que je l'ai turpidement acheté.**

**_Et j'assimile la phrase de la jeune charmeresse. « Prenez-le ! »_**

_**Cette jeune femme a précipité sa mort en me liant magiquement à son fils. Elle a décelé en moi le puissant mage sous couvert de ma condition d'homme de médecine.**_

_**Son sacrifice, s'il accorde à mon protégé un sursit, en revanche elle ne le délivre par pour autant de cette malédiction.**_

_**Blaise le porte dans ma chambre pour que je le soigne plus aisément. Il le dépose sur l'épais matelas de mon lit à baldaquin. Je bande le poignet recousu considérant les points faits mains meilleures médecines.**_

_**Je l'habille d'une de mes plus soyeuses chemises de nuit et couvre ce corps si cher à mon âme de mes chaudes couvertures.**_

_**Je m'endors à ses côtés. Mon sommeil est agité. Le poignant récit de cette jeune femme ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Je salue cette mère courage frappée de malédiction, elle et sa progéniture, pour avoir voulu échapper une toute petite fois à ce bourreau qui abusait d'elle inlassablement. Les images de son agonie me précipitent dans un sursaut de sueur à terre.**_

_**Je me relève fourbu d'avoir céder au sommeil sur une causeuse et endolori de ma chute.**_

_**Je vais et viens comme un forcené lançant mille regards à mon bel endormi. Me flagelle pour avoir de telles obséquieuses pensées. N'y tenant plus, je cède aux caprices de mon corps et me couche près du sien. Me rapproche du sien. Ma main se pose sur son genou. Je remonte doucement le soyeux du vêtement sur sa peau. Il tressaille dans son sommeil. Je retire ma main. Mais mu par ne sait qu'elle force, elle reprend place. Elle continue sa remontée et aborde le vit engourdi. Mes doigts caressent la douceur de la peau. Mon corps se rapproche du sien…**_

Fébrile, je clos mes paupières et confit à mon esprit le cheminement de ses pages noircies.

_**… Je pose mes lèvres très délicatement sur les siennes. Il gémit doucement. Ses lèvres frémissent et force le barrage de chairs. La paume ravie de ce vit fier et droit qui palpite ardemment contre moi.**_

_**Il se détourne et m'offre à débauche son cœur tendre. J'aspire et goute avec enfièvrement et délectation ses sucs et ce nectar capiteux cueilli au tréfonds de son antre. Il gémit tout doucement en se tortillant de plaisir sous ma langue. Je la glorifie de mon vit ambitieux de ses longs râles.**_

Je n'ai que peu dormi lorsque le dortoir s'agite du réveil bruyant de mes comparses. Je grogne désireux de me fondre là où ma dilection m'a emporté. « Laisse-le dormir ! », « il est peut-être malade ! » et me rendort pour fuir cet environnement néfaste.

Le dortoir est à nouveau calme et silencieux. Je rouvre mon carnet. Mes larmes se remettent à couler d'elle-même, envahi que je suis d'une certitude rythmée par les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

«** Pourquoi****? **»

Je hurle à pleins poumons et malgré mon pyjama dévale comme un damné les vieilles dalles froides sous mes pieds.

Comme s'il attendait ma visite, l'escalier en colimaçon me précipite à l'entrée du bureau directorial que je franchis en quelques enjambées. Je me revois aussi furieux qu'à la fin de l'année. Ma colère est cosmique et l'envie de réduire en fumée ce bureau et son contenu ne tient qu'à un fil.

— **Pourquoi****?** Hurle-je de visu cette fois. Pourquoi m'avoir menti sur le contenu de ce carnet ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette vérité ?

L'homme et son regard si traîtreusement bleu me fracassent les nerfs à tel point que je pourrais l'étrangler de mes mains. Je m'en détourne et repart illico confier mon chagrin à la chaleur de mes draps.

_**… Je l'aime et l'honore. Et bien qu'à son corps répondant, du plus profond de ses opales ombrageuses ; il m'abhorre !**_

_**Pour soutenir contenance après cet horrifique aveu, je lui demande son prénom jusqu'alors inconnu.**_

_**— Severus, me répondit-il en s'éloignant.**_

Je me lève pour m'habiller. En me dépêchant, je peux encore assister au dernier cours de la matinée. Je frappe et attends son invitation à entrer le cœur battant outrageusement dans ma poitrine.

Il ouvre lui-même la porte. Lui grand, fier, impeccablement droit dans son imposante robe noire. Moi, mon regard en demi-teinte et mes yeux rougis campé dans cette incorrigible stature de morveux honnis. Nos regards s'accrochent. Et je sonde insolemment les orbes noirs de mon professeur cherchant en ses tréfonds les opales ombrageuses de ce jeune orgueilleux qui a pris mon cœur en son temps et s'apprête à le broyer une seconde fois.

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

J'aime beaucoup l'idée de l'humain séparé corporellement en deux entités distinctes condamnées à rechercher à travers les âges sa partie manquante.

J'ai élaboré cette fiction autour de l'expression Twin soul « âme jumelle ».

Je rectifie la date du carnet sur le chapitre précédent 1631 et non 1625.

L'aïeule de Severus est emprisonnée 10 ans ce qui n'est pas cohérent sinon Severus aurait dix ans dans le carnet et je précise qu'il en a 16. Bon, bon, bon.

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

Chapitre 10 – Twin souls.

Je n'y vis qu'un iris froid. Un gouffre noir d'un apprêt glacé. Aussi, j'allais m'asseoir silencieusement ne récoltant tout au plus que son mépris. Il en fut ainsi pour chaque cours que j'eus avec lui.

J'aurais pu réagir ou bien me battre, si j'avais décelé dans ce noir sans fond ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur.

Je savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Je l'avais déjà perdu, il n'y avait pas moins de trois siècles. Et le perdait de nouveau.

Mais comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement maintenant que je l'avais délivré de cette malédiction ? Il n'attendait rien d'autre de cette fichue relation. Et j'en vins à douter de la valeur des sentiments que j'avais éveillés au tout début en effleurant la marque.

J'y perdais mon cœur et mon âme.

Chaque matin, je voyais des filaments noirâtres envahir mon corps.

Chaque matin, j'en découvrais de nouveaux.

Chaque matin, je me levais plus tôt.

Chaque matin, j'avalais une potion de force.

Chaque matin, ils me prenaient ma vie.

Je savais que viendrait un matin où je ne me réveillerais plus. Je l'attendais avec soulagement ce matin qui ne tarderait plus. En attendant, je me levais avec un peu moins d'entrain, avec un peu moins de sourires, avec un peu moins de cette envie de lui.

Si mes amis furent étonnés de ma décision de quitter le château pour les vacances de Noël aucun ne me dissuada du contraire.

Chacun regagna son chez-soi, et moi je regagnais celui de mon parrain.

Je reçus le premier matin, une lettre bien particulière du ministère. Une lettre qui me laissa sans force en m'annonçant la mort de Sirius. La raison évoquée restait assez vague. Un règlement de compte expliquait-il. Cette annonce aux allures déguisées me laissait sans voix.

Je trainais dans les rues confiant au froid matinal mon désœuvrement. Derrière les fenêtres éclairées, la magie de Noël opérait. Les salons londoniens se paraient de rouge, de vert et d'or alors que moi, mon intérieur ne se couvrait que de noir et de mort.

Je vécus un Noël sans sapin, sans feu et sans cadeaux.

0°0o0°0

— Savez-vous ce que désigne le terme « twin soul », Severus ?

J'émis un petit rire de gorge très largement teinté d'ironie.

J'avais voulu avoir l'avis de Pomfresh lorsqu'il m'était apparu qu'un de mes élèves fricotait, et de près, avec la magie sombre et plus clairement dès lors que je sus qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. J'ignorais ce qu'il manigançait. Mais cette magie était présente. Les vacances approchaient et je pourrais plus tranquillement mener ma propre enquête au sien du château. Je dus cependant reporter mes recherches à la prochaine rentrée.

Mais le lendemain, alors que le château s'était vidé de sa cohorte d'étudiants braillards, j'allais faire part de mes interrogations à Poppy.

— C'est à prendre très au sérieux, professeur Snape. D'après ce que vous venez de me dire, le jeune Potter véhicule de la magie noire. Vous rappelez vous les dégâts que cette marque a pu causer et sur lui et sur vous. Vous en êtes débarrassé d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et si vous avez décelé sa présence peu de temps après, il ne peut s'agir d'une simple coïncidence.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites Pomfresh. Et où situez-vous donc cette notion d'âme jumelle au milieu de tout ce charabia ?

— S'il s'était agi d'un autre élève, Severus, je vous aurais dit qu'il n'y avait là aucun lien de causalité. Mais comme vous venez de me le préciser, il est question du jeune Potter… Éprouvez-vous des sentiments pour lui Severus ?

— Si vous faites mention de ma présence au terrier l'été dernier, cette attirance ne provenait que de la marque.

— Bien ! Dans ce cas, la mort précipitée de ce pauvre garçon devrait vous être indifférente, affirma l'infirmière ayant le souvenir du directeur définissant leur attachement comme une vraie relation.

— Comment cela la mort de Potter ?

— Je suppose que ce garçon a dû se sentir abandonné. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de passer de bonnes fêtes, professeur Snape !

0°0o0°0

Je n'avais osé croire qu'enfin j'étais délivré de cette malédiction. J'avais le sentiment d'y avoir été enchainé des siècles et des siècles. Mais de là à croire à toutes les sornettes que venait de me débiter Pomfresh, il y avait plus qu'un pas.

Si cette diablesse de femme songeait à me faire éprouver, le moindre remord. Elle était mal barrée. En revanche si cette affaire tournait mal je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau.

J'emportais avec moi le strict minimum et débarquais, après avoir transplané, Grimmault Place à Londres. J'avais énormément de souvenirs dans cette demeure. Albus n'avait pas tort en disant que Potter et moi avions partagé une certaine intimité.

La maison était silencieuse. Mais, c'était le matin de Noël et la traditionnelle cohorte de rouquins devait ronflée entassée dans les étages.

Je fis un détour par le salon pour juger sur pièce du sapin croulant de guirlandes et de décorations. Mais en lieu et place du sapin, mes pupilles excitées durent se contenter d'un morveux inanimé que je portais sur un canapé.

Potter empestait la magie noire. Me confortant dans l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait là que des pratiques d'un élève retors ne visant que la popularité qu'il pourrait en retirer, je ne l'observais pas davantage. Si ce n'est sa main accrochée à un pan de ma robe qui m'arrêta.

Des filaments noirs étaient visibles à la surface de sa peau. J'ôtais son pull, déboutonnais sa chemise. Son torse et ses bras en étaient recouverts. Le bas de son corps n'était malheureusement pas épargné.

Potter avait joué ni plus ni moins à l'apprenti mage noir et c'était bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce qui me mettait dans une rage folle parce qu'il plantait mes vacances. Non pas que j'accorde d'importance aux fêtes de Noël, mais celle-là avait la saveur véritable de la liberté.

Je fis un aller-retour au château pour prendre en ingrédients ce que je jugeais utile. La maisonnée étant dépourvue de rouquins, j'investissais les lieux et m'enfermais dans une pièce pour confectionner une potion susceptible de sauver cet apprenti imbécile.

La dernière étape de la préparation était un peu délicate dans le sens, où il s'agissait d'ajouter mon propre sang. Il avait enduré suffisamment de magie noire pour contrer ce flux noirâtre en agissant comme contrepoison.

Muni d'un petit couteau plat en argent, j'entaillais mon poignet et laissait le liquide carmin s'écouler à grosses gouttes dans le chaudron. L'entaille refermée, je portais à boire à Potter la préparation rougeâtre.

Je dus attendre deux bonnes heures pour voir le poison reculer. Je lui fis boire régulièrement de cette potion. Les filaments noirâtres régressaient sans toutefois disparaître complètement.

Ayant épuisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte du chaudron, je refis une préparation identique pour des résultats équivalents aux précédents. J'observais même que si la potion n'était pas absorbée régulièrement le flux noirâtre reprenait l'avantage. Je pris la décision d'augmenter la quantité de sang que j'incorporais en fin de préparation.

À ce rythme, j'allais finir par me vider en pure perte pour un morveux qui était à peine reconnaissant des efforts que je fournissais.

J'éclatais bruyamment.

— Faites un effort, Potter ! Que je ne consacre pas inutilement mon temps et mon énergie vitale pour les voir gaspiller avec si peu d'enthousiasme.

Aucune réaction du côté du dit morveux. Je le secouais à nouveau un peu plus vertement cette fois.

— **Le syndrome du sauveur vous gangrène immanquablement** **! N'est-ce pas Potter** **? Je vous hais** **! Je vous hais pour avoir fait de moi votre esclave et votre marionnette** **! Mais par-dessus tout, je vous hais pour m'avoir laissé espérer que vous rendriez mon cœur un peu plus humain. Vous m'entendez Potter** **! Ne croyez pas que je vais vous abandonner à ce délicieux repli de sauveur patenté. Vous allez vivre Potter** **! Dus-je user jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang.**

Je consacrais, après cette pugnace colère, ma nuit à préparer de nouvelles potions si peu conscient que de mes paroles, il n'était plus question de pratiques illégales, mais de quelque chose de bien plus profond m'impliquant directement.

Épuisé par ce nouvel acharnement, je m'endormis devant. À mon réveil, la potion était inutilisable. Ce qui me mit d'une humeur massacrante. Je décidais de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour absorber une potion de régénération sanguine. À mon retour et malgré les mises en garde de Pomfresh, je préparais une nouvelle potion. Mais dans la chambre cette fois en investissant un coin de table pour deux chaudrons et quelques fioles. Il était plus raisonnable que j'œuvre dans la chambre économisant ainsi d'inutiles déplacements.

Je m'épuisais prématurément, ayant bien plus à utiliser mon sang qu'il mettait à se renouveler, et ce, malgré la potion absorbée. Je travaillais néanmoins sans relâche sur cette préparation trop impliqué depuis que l'idée de le perdre s'était faite intolérable.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, le flux noirâtre diminua considérablement. Je tablais sur l'augmentation de la quantité de mon sang. Mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir soutenir ce rythme.

Je pris un peu de repos ainsi qu'une douche et descendit à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose histoire de tenir le coup. Je m'endormis la tête posée sur mon bras. En remontant dans les étages , je vis que la nuit était tombée. J'avais dû dormir plusieurs heures d'affilée et me maudis pour cette faiblesse. J'examinais son corps avec soin. Les filaments noirâtres n'étaient pas plus nombreux. J'avais même le sentiment que l'état de sa peau s'améliorait. J'entamais mes dernières réserves et devrait consacrer les heures suivantes à reconstituer mon stock. J'étais si épuisé qu'après m'être déshabillé, je me glissais aussitôt entre les draps cherchant dans leur fraicheur la chaleur d'un corps.

Ma main caressa ses cheveux. Il n'était pas particulièrement doux, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était que pas une fois je n'avais passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Pas une fois, je n'avais caressé son corps.

J'ignorais quelle était la zone la plus douce de sa peau. Ou avec laquelle, j'aurais suscité le plus grand désir.

Je l'avais juste consommé de gestes trop mécaniques et insuffisamment doux.

Mes doigts s'aventurèrent sur sa pommette. Et je ressentis le besoin de l'embrasser. J'écartais deux mèches gênantes et posais mes lèvres sur sa joue.

Sa peau était douce. Incontestablement douce et délicate comme le reste de son visage. Je fis glisser mes lèvres jusque dans son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ma bouche s'aventura un peu plus bas. Entre les deux omoplates que je couvris de baisers comme les alentours de peau nue. Sentant le surmenage venir rompre cet élan de tendresse, je lançais un sortilège sur son corps puis sur le mien. Du sortilège naquit une petite vipère qui se logea au creux de nos poignets. Ce tatouage ensorcelé m'avertirait du moindre changement. Je fermais les yeux plus serein.

Je les rouvris sur le petit vivipare paresseusement enroulé sur lui-même. Je fis boire de la potion à Harry.

Malgré ce long repos, je ressentais toujours une fatigue extrême. Moite de transpiration, je pris une douche. En me séchant, je remarquais sur le haut de mon sein les prémices d'un dessin. En fait de haut, il s'agissait plus exactement de l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il n'était pas encore complètement visible, mais des courbes se dessinaient déjà.

La petite vipère n'avait pas bougé de mon poignet. Je revins dans la chambre pour me coucher. Et sans le chercher, je cédais à nouveau au sommeil.

J'émergeais avec beaucoup plus de facilité éprouvant néanmoins le besoin de conserver cette douce chaleur à proximité de moi. La présence de son corps m'était devenue presque indispensable et de sa douce chaleur j'avais fini par le prendre complètement dans mes bras.

Sans l'éloigner de moi, je traquais sur sa peau la moindre trace noirâtre, le moindre de ces maléfiques filaments. À mon grand soulagement, je vis qu'il n'en restait que quelques-uns et déjà sa peau était plus claire.

Je fis le serment en caressant la peau satinée du revers de mes doigts de vouer corps et âme le restant de mes jours à ce jeune homme si mon entreprise réussissait.

Je cherchais son odeur le nez perdu dans ses cheveux et quittait le lit à regret pour lui faire boire le dernier flacon de potions.

Je retournais à ma table de travail pour faire une dernière préparation. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Je ne savais pas combien de jours et de nuit s'étaient succédé depuis mon arrivée, mais je savais que si grands soient leurs nombres jamais je n'aurais renoncé.

Ma main se saisit du petit couteau d'argent pour entailler mon poignet. De ce dernier prélèvement, je ressentis un vertige, mais je devais m'efforcer de continuer. Ma main trembla au-dessus du chaudron. Un dernier effort. Mon poignet s'affaissa et instinctivement, mes mains agrippèrent le rebord de la table. Mon dos buta contre une surface ferme. Et avant que je ne fasse l'effort de penser qu'aucun obstacle ne se trouvait à proximité de mon dos. Deux bras m'enlaçaient.

— Harry !

Je me retournais éperdu de bonheur vers le corps frêle, mais bien vivant enlaçant mon corps nu.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Pas totalement mort.

— **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me trouver** **? **

Je me rendis compte que j'avais pratiquement hurlé et couvrais son visage de baisers pour m'amender.

Face à l'incertitude de ces derniers mois, une conviction s'ouvrait à moi.

Je sus que j'aimais celui que j'avais qualifié par colère de sale petit merdeux. J'aimais son arrogance maladroite, j'aimais son insolence factieuse. J'aimais sa jeunesse, sa fougue, mais par-dessus tout, je l'aimais lui. Je pris ses lèvres comme un affamé. Je le soulevais et l'emportais vers le lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

— Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, Harry.

— Plus de trois siècles.

— J'ai essayé d'échapper aux élucubrations de Poppy. Mais si tu t'y mets aussi, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Disons que j'ai été…

— L'enfant de Susan Snape.

— Quel rôle jouais-tu dans cette histoire ?

— Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. En fait, c'était plutôt mon majordome qui s'en était occupé. Je rendais visite aux pauvres gens. Les laisser pour compte. Ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer des soins. Je les soignais gratuitement en quelque sorte avant les consultations que je donnais à mon cabinet.

— Tu étais le gentil médecin et je devais être le vilain morveux.

— Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais considéré comme tel. Si je t'ai surpris à voler, c'était plus par nécessité que par vice.

— C'est ainsi que l'on s'est rencontré ?

— Pas tout à fait. Nous avions eu une expérience commune auparavant. Un mois pour être exact. Tu vendais tes charmes pour de l'argent.

— À cinq ans ?

— Tu avais le même âge que moi maintenant soit à peu près seize ans. J'avais le tien maintenant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai connu d'autres femmes avant, ni d'autres hommes, mais aucun n'avait ta beauté et ta grâce. J'étais sous ton charme. Et vraisemblablement, ça n'a pas échappé à ta mère. La pauvre femme était déjà mourante. Elle savait qu'elle t'avait condamné et en te liant à moi elle ne songeait qu'à ton bien. Tu as imaginé le contraire. Que je t'avais acheté en quelque sorte ! Je t'ai donné mon amour, mais je n'ai pas reçu le tien. Cette malédiction n'attendait que la manifestation de la magie noire pour ressurgir. La suite tu la connais avec Voldemort. Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as parlé d'elle pour la première fois.

J'acquiesçais d'un bref mouvement des yeux.

— Je t'ai dit que mon aïeule avait été emprisonnée pour vol à l'étalage. Qu'elle était restée emprisonnée dix années. Qu'elle avait un garçon en bas âge quand elle en était sortie. Que je ne savais pas s'il avait une marque similaire. Je pensais que oui, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. C'est tout ce que je savais sur mon ancêtre. Et tu m'as affirmé qu'il la portait.

— C'est exact. Or à ce moment-là, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de toi, Severus. Mais pourtant, j'avais cette certitude. C'est assez troublant. Et je me souviens d'un autre fait assez étrange également qui a eu lieu lorsque j'ai passé mes doigts sur ta marque. Tu n'as pas été insensible à mon geste. Et pourtant l'un comme l'autre nous avons ressenti du dégout. « Arrêtez ça Potter ! » Ont été tes mots malgré tes gémissements.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Ce n'est pas par hasard si nous avons été rebutés l'un par l'autre. Si l'on prend en compte le fait que tu pensais avoir été acheté. Cette marque te répugnait. Elle devait agir avec une sorte de mémoire acquise au cours du temps. Tu ne m'as jamais autant haï qu'après avoir été mon esclave.

— C'est vrai que je ressentais le besoin de te plaire, mais qu'à l'évidence je t'exécrais bien plus.

— Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

— Oui ça n'est plus le cas, Harry. L'idée même que je puisse te perdre m'est devenue insupportable. J'aurais donné jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang pour que tu vives.

— Depuis quand as-tu cette marque sur la poitrine, Severus ? Ce symbole figure en dernière page du carnet.

À l'emplacement de l'esquisse se dessinait très nettement un S entrelacé à un P que le pouce d'Harry effleurait. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour que mon souffle passe accentuant la tension qui tendait mon sexe.

— Elle a commencé à apparaître lorsque…

Je sus que je rougissais à la chaleur subite au niveau de mon visage.

— Lorsque mes mains et ma bouche se sont aventurées sur ton corps.

— Tu as abusé de moi sans mon consentement.

— La fatigue m'a interrompue. Mais je t'ai conservé dans mes bras.

— C'est cette petite vipère qui a veillé sur moi ?

— C'est un sortilège sorcier, je vais l'annuler.

— J'aimerais la garder, Severus.

— Si tu veux. Mais je n'ai plus besoin du double qui me chatouille. Tu as ce carnet avec toi ?

— Dans mes affaires. Tu veux le lire.

— Pas maintenant. J'ai d'autres projets te concernant.

— Comme ?

— Comme te faire l'amour toute la vie.

— C'est d'une banalité affligeante.

— Attends voir que je te fasse grimper au septième ciel !

Je plaquais Harry sur le matelas et m'emparais avec fièvre de son torse et plus précisément d'un téton que je malmenais entre mes dents.

Et alors que mon nez frottait doucement la peau nue, une douleur vive le transperça.

— Vilaine petite peste !

Un sifflement se fit entendre qu'Harry était bien évidemment le seul à comprendre dans la mesure où un bruissement similaire sortit de sa bouche. J'avais oublié que mon énergumène avait la faculté de s'exprimer en fourchelangue. Je le vis sourire entre deux sifflements.

— Tu l'as fâché. Elle pensait que tu me voulais du mal. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Comment ça, je l'ai fâché ? Et depuis quand cette ridicule petite chose sous prétexte qu'elle a décidé d'élire domicile sur toi te considère comme sien ?

Ce ton méprisant bien qu'inconnu du petit vivipare dut lui déplaire. Il planta deux crochets inoffensifs dans le grain de chair brune à portée de ses crocs acérés.

— **Tu n'es qu'un insignifiant sortilège sorcier**, hurlais-je sous le coup de la morsure.

Un chapelet de juron sortit de ma bouche tandis que ma baguette se levait pour y mettre un terme.

— Tu as promis, Severus.

— J'ai promis. Mais tu as tout intérêt à briefer ce petit monstre sanguinaire.

Deux gouttes de sang perlèrent sur mon téton. Harry l'enfourna dans sa bouche et nous fîmes l'amour épuisant nos corps de vertige.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry, marmonnais-je le nez plongé dans un vieux carnet noir à la couverture craquelée par le temps.

— Lève-toi ! Nous devons fêter Noël. C'est la tradition.

— Je n'aime pas les traditions !

— Oui. Mais comme tu m'aimes, tu vas te lever pour me faire un sapin…

La voix d'Harry s'était tue. Je l'avais senti chargée de sanglots.

— J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère… pour m'annoncer la mort de… Sirius. Je suis certain qu'ils lui ont réglé son compte.

— Je suis désolé, Harry. Mes condoléances.

Mes bras l'enlacèrent et mes mains caressèrent son torse. Au travers de ses larmes, Harry gémit tout doucement dans mes bras. Sur son torse s'était dessiné un lettrage similaire au mieux. Cette malédiction partait aux oubliettes. L'amour que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre nous liait désormais.

Je vis un sourire éclairer le visage de cette femme qui avait confié l'avenir de son fils à un jeune médecin pour le délivrer de la folie d'un autre.

— Je vais me lever, Harry. Je vais faire un sapin et déposer plein de cadeaux autour. Tu ne bouges pas de là. Tu n'auras le droit de descendre que lorsque tout sera prêt.

Harry acquiesça en dodelinant de la tête. Je séchais ses larmes les buvant de ma bouche et le regardais se rallonger douillettement dans la tiédeur de nos draps.

**FIN.**

Je voulais conserver ce mystère jusqu'au dernier chapitre et j'en ai joué dans tous les précédents. Voilà vous savez maintenant que de ce lien dépendait les gestes, les attitudes, et également les sentiments de l'un par rapport à l'autre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la partager avec vous. Si vous voulez un épilogue faites-le moi savoir.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon voilà l'épilogue !

Un grand merci à Kooyoo, PerSonNee, flannel-k, Kyoko-dono, darkmoonlady, holybleu, Lamatadora, stormtrooper2, brubru86, Elisect32, Princess Saeko, Sahada, nepheria4, Clem, Lanox, Anthales, Caro, Ocean, Claguen, Kuramaseke, Ekio Kimiko, monny, Kisis, Athina, boadice, Luciole75 et Patak pour m'avoir donné vos impressions sur cette fic.

0°0o0°0

Tout avait été juste parfait pour Harry. Il ne doutait pas un instant de l'amour que Severus avait pour lui. Le jeune homme retrouvait l'homme qu'il avait aimé au tout début de l'été à ceci près que Severus lui donnait énormément de tendresse. Énormément de tendresse et beaucoup d'amour. L'homme ne s'était pas laissé aller à des confidences sur l'oreiller, mais les journées d'Harry étaient ensoleillées du matin jusqu'au soir. Severus se révélait un compagnon idéal, tendre, aimant et attentionné.

Cet homme avait comblé bien au-delà de ses attentes en faisant de ce Noël le plus formidable qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Ce n'était pas tant les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, mais toutes les petites attentions dont Severus faisait preuve à son égard et toute cette plénitude qui régnait entre eux. De ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait su imaginer une telle complicité. Et la notion d'âme sœur prenait sa véritable dimension. Severus était tellement différent qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer de cet indicible bonheur un avenir solide, durable et serein.

— À quoi penses-tu, Harry ?

— À l'orgasme fulgurant qui a secoué ton corps, affirma le jeune homme dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de l'homme au plus fort de celui-ci.

Severus était allongé sur le dos. Ses jambes étaient croisées dans celui de son jeune amoureux. Il exerça une douce pression de ses pieds pour attirer Harry davantage vers lui.

— Il a été dévorant, confia l'homme aimant.

Une odeur de sueur finement exaltante et salée envahissait la pièce. À la moiteur de la peau de Severus se joignit celle du jeune amant dès lors que son torse épousa le sien. Cette douce et chaude moiteur était un délicieux cocon. Severus prit les lèvres d'Harry pour les dévorer avec passion.

— Tu as faim ? Demanda Severus en malmenant les lèvres du jeune homme.

— De toi ? Toujours, Severusss !

Celui-ci sentit le sexe d'Harry reprendre de la vigueur entre ses fesses. Il donna plus de profondeur à son baiser en volant la langue jumelle. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre avec passion, se déchainèrent avec fougue au cœur de cet habitacle dont Severus faisait badinage et frivolité avec habileté.

Le sexe d'Harry le remplissait merveilleusement bien. Et à présent, il ne souhaitait que le sentir à nouveau palpiter au plus profond de son intimité. Severus décroisa ses jambes, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry et sans interrompre son baiser, il glissa habilement ses jambes devant les bras d'Harry. Son bassin bascula vers lui rendant encore plus enivrante la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Severus quitta les lèvres gorgées de ses attentions passionnelles pour faire du visage de son jeune amant le théâtre de ses nouvelles soifs et bienveillances. Ses lèvres chaudes, gonflées et légèrement humides délivrèrent caresses, mordillements et petits coups de langue alors que d'une valse lente et profonde, Harry faisait de son être un tourbillon de passion.

Harry haletait de ses mille baisers qui le rendaient fou. Sa paume plaqua la cuisse de son amant rendant éperdu de désir l'homme pénétré.

— Plus fort, Harry ! Réclama Severus perdu au cœur de ce baiser qui ravageait sa chair. Plus fort, encore, plus fort !

Ses dents emprisonnèrent le muscle lingual et lorsque sa fièvre se fit culminante, Severus les planta dedans.

— Bordel, tu m'as mordu Severus, beugla Harry sous la saisissante et douloureuse sensation. Ve faigne ! Gémit-il la langue sortie par deux de ses doigts.

— Donne ! Je vais arranger ça.

Severus s'empara du muscle lésé en plaquant sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à nos deux protagonistes pour retrouver émois et sensations replonger dans la griserie d'un nouvel abandon.

Severus vit le visage du jeune homme s'éclairer lorsqu'après l'avoir réveillé d'un baiser, Harry vit qu'il portait un jean ainsi qu'une chemise de couleur. Ce qui était rare en soi.

— Si tu venais te recoucher, je te déshabillerais et déferais un par un les boutons nacrés de ta chemise. Je ferais glisser les manches en caressant tes bras nus. Je poserais mes lèvres sur ton torse et déferais les crans de ta ceinture, le bouton de ton pantalon et puis surtout je le ferais descendre lentement sur tes hanches pour dénuder ce très charmant fessier. Il te fait un cul d'enfer. Hum ! Tu sens bon, dit-il en reniflant l'odeur de sa peau. Tu mets vraiment de l'extrait sec d'excréments de goule pour protéger tes cheveux des vapeurs de potions.

— Je vois que tu as cru à cette petite blague, ricana Severus. Je ne mets rien de particulier sur mes cheveux et c'est pour ça qu'il graisse très rapidement d'autant qu'ils n'ont jamais été d'une très bonne nature. Je pourrais les laver plus souvent que ça ne changerait rien. Voilà, tu sais, tout. Dis-moi ! Tu as conscience que dire à son professeur qu'il a un cul d'enfer revient à le soudoyer.

— M'est égal ! Marmonna-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Je ne compte pas obtenir tes faveurs de cette façon. Mais en te l'ôtant mon chéri.

— Ce n'est plus du soudoiement, mais du harcèlement monsieur Potter !

— À ce propos quelle note ai-je obtenue à mon dernier essai ?

Severus grimaça à ce souvenir.

— Si la théorie était excellente, en revanche je ne peux pas en dire autant de la pratique.

— Je peux rattraper cet écart, répliqua Harry en plaquant ses mains sur la braguette du jean très moulant et très bombé.

— Pas maintenant ! Il faut impérativement que nous soyons au château pour ce soir. Dis-moi, puisque l'on en est aux confidences. Est-ce que tu as réellement éprouvé du plaisir à peloter les seins de Miss Weasley ou ce n'était qu'une façon de me faire enrager pour t'avoir mis dans une situation inconfortable vis-à-vis de tes amis au terrier ? Le questionna Severus.

— Tu étais jaloux ! Déclara Harry sans avoir plus réfléchi à la question.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harry, insista curieusement Severus.

— Tu étais jaloux ! En fait bordé d'une stupide suffisance, tu n'as jamais voulu avouer que tu étais raide dingue de moi depuis le début. Et moi qui ai gentiment mis ça sur le compte de la mémoire que ta marque aurait pu acquérir au cours du temps.

— Tu sais parfaitement que cette théorie était vérifiée, Harry, enchaina Severus d'un ton plus grave. Toi et moi avons eu à subir son bon plaisir et on peut dire qu'elle nous a vraiment pourri l'existence.

Harry avait toujours le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de Severus et ses mains étaient plaquées sur chacune des poches du jean de ce dernier.

— Alors les seins de Ginny Weasley !

— Je préfère tes fesses.

— Ça n'est pas une réponse ! Récrimina Severus.

— On s'en fiche.

Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette réponse. Severus avait pensé qu'Harry lui fournirait une réponse plus précise. C'était primordial pour lui. Du coup il doutait. Il aurait dû en parler à Harry plutôt que de garder ça pour lui. Ce qui avait été une évidence, il y a bien des années ne l'était plus aujourd'hui.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi en phase avec lui-même comme si c'était un pardon qu'il s'adressait à lui-même pour avoir sciemment oublié une partie de ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un être doté de la faculté d'engendrer la vie. Ce qui l'avait toujours rebuté revêtait à présent la plus haute importance.

— Lève-toi ! Mes affaires sont prêtes et pas les tiennes. Alors, presse-toi, minou ! déclara Severus en changeant de ton.

— Oui, biquet ! Se fit un plaisir de surenchérir le jeune homme malgré le noir foudroyant de son ainé.

— Harry ! Grogna Severus immédiatement.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry s'installa confortablement dans la chambre de Severus en attendant le dîner.

Ce dernier était allé chez le directeur pour qu'il prenne des dispositions afin que l'on n'empiète pas sur sa vie privée et celle du jeune homme en faisait partie. Les étudiants et tutti quanti auraient tôt fait de faire leur chou gras du couple qu'il formait avec Harry d'autant que le jeune homme prenait ses quartiers définitivement chez lui.

Il est vrai que si le jeune homme avait été émancipé l'été dernier, il n'en demeurait pas moins un adolescent comme les autres. Et ce statut particulier était susceptible de susciter jalousies ou envies notamment auprès des serpents avec lesquels Harry n'avait jamais fait bon ménage.

Le jeune homme se prélassa en petite tenue attendant le retour de son ainé pour réveiller ses ardeurs. À son grand regret, Severus passa plusieurs fois dans sa chambre sans prêter la moindre attention au jeune homme. Du moins le pensait-il.

— Tu vas finir par attraper froid, minou.

— T'es pas drôle, Sev.

— Tu bénéficieras de toute mon attention après le dîner. Pas avant. Alors, range-moi tout ce bazar ! Si tu veux qu'il soit encore en état de fonctionner.

Harry se conforma aux attentes de Severus en se rhabillant bien sagement d'autant que le lendemain devait avoir lieu le traditionnel bal de fin d'année et Harry comptait bien y être emmené par Severus.

Rien n'était moins sur et Harry voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté en ne contrariant pas son compagnon.

— Je voudrais que tu sois mon cavalier pour le bal.

— Hors de question.

Succinct, bref et déplaisant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas donner une raison supplémentaire aux élèves de s'en prendre à l'un de nous.

— Absolument ridicule, grogna Harry.

— Inutile d'en rajouter dans ce cas, lui fit savoir ce dernier comme fin de non-recevoir.

— Ginny se fera un plaisir d'être ma cavalière dans ce cas.

Harry était certain de faire céder Severus. C'était petit, mais convaincant comme argument.

— C'est d'accord, ne put qu'admettre aussitôt Severus dont la jalousie grandissante était léchée des flammes brulantes de son orgueil.

Et un peu plus tard, Severus apportait un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Quitte à conduire Harry, au bal autant le faire avec classe. Ses armoires abritaient des tenues moins sévères qu'il avait évité de porter jusqu'à présent.

Severus se révéla un partenaire de danse très convenable. Ce n'est pas tant ce qui agita la salle, mais le fait que le jeune homme se sente dans son élément entre ses bras.

Mille paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur eux. Harry pouvait voir les visages se parer d'interrogations. Un rouge et or dans les bras d'un vert et argent. Curieuse et hétéroclite combinaison d'autant que le couple évoluait avec aisance et que ce cher professeur couvait de ses onyx noirs et brulants son charmant partenaire. La position des mains dénotait une évidente intimité. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, Harry effleura de ses lèvres la commissure de celles de son compagnon qui lui sourit tout naturellement en retour malgré ses restrictions. Harry avait un don pour rendre le malaisé facile et déconcertant.

— Si j'avais su que Potter en était, je lui aurais lancé des œillades plutôt que des sorts, lança une voix hautaine très largement identifiable.

— Tu es surieux ! En bafouilla sa cavalière.

— Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'oublier l'un comme l'autre, Monsieur Malefoy, déclara un Severus offusqué. Vous attaquer à Harry revient à vous attaquer à moi.

Drago n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effaré que si on lui avait annoncé qu'un strangulot avait subitement migré dans son caleçon. Sa cote de popularité en prenait un sérieux coup. Le couple prit rapidement la tangente.

La musique cessa pour faire place à un orchestre déjanté qui changea radicalement l'ambiance de la grande salle et fit fuir la totalité des professeurs. Harry emboita le pas de son compagnon. En cours de route, il fut arrêté par Hermione et Ron qui s'était accordé un peu de bon temps loin des pistes. Severus abandonna le jeune homme à ses amis.

— C'était bien la peine de faire tous ses chichis ! S'amusa le rouquin plus pour asticoter gentiment son ami que pour dégoiser méchamment sur lui. Ceci dit, c'est Neville qui est content. Ginny n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Ça me va mec ! Ajouta Ron parce qu'il sentait son ami mal à l'aise sur un sujet que le petit brun devait juger épineux alors que manifestement il n'éprouvait aucun mal à en parler avec Hermione.

Ron avait vu juste. Il n'avait pas été question de son compagnon ni le lendemain ni les jours suivants. Non pas que le rouge et or évite le sujet, mais il n'en parlait carrément pas.

Harry était de ce fait seul la plupart du temps. Mais il était tellement heureux de retrouver Severus après le dîner que le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Et de ce fait, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Severus avait l'air préoccupé. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur retour de Grimmault place et ce soir Harry trouvait que Severus faisait grise mine. Il avait questionné Severus qui l'avait envoyé promptement bouler marquant ainsi leur première vraie dispute.

L'un accusa l'autre d'être à l'origine de la discorde. Le temps passa et Severus sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenir Harry à l'écart d'autant que viendrait le moment où il ne pourrait plus repousser l'inéluctable.

Il avait tout simplement peur que ce qui était apparu comme une évidence ne soit pas finalement le bienvenu. C'était en règle générale une décision qui se prenait et se faisait à deux bien que dans son cas deux ne soit réduit qu'à lui seul.

La symbiose de leur couple n'y était pas étrangère. Le cocon avait été proprement magique à Londres. Mais indépendamment de cela, Severus avait commencé à douter quand il avait questionné Harry au sujet de Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui le faisait fléchir, mais le contexte de l'école. Leur couple était tout sauf anodin. Même sexe. Différence d'âge. Et puis surtout sa particularité à lui qu'il ne voulait pas imposer.

Autant de choses à assumer pour Harry au milieu de ses semblables. Severus savait que le regard des autres l'indiffèrerait, mais lui n'était pas Harry et à son âge, il avait tiré un trait sur sa différence. Severus savait que son compagnon était mature pour son âge, mais il avait peur qu'entouré de ses semblables, il ne soit ni plus ni moins qu'un adolescent confronté à sa réalité. Il savait que l'incident du terrier y était en partie lié.

Le dégout du rouquin avait fortement influencé la réaction d'Harry. Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur dans la mesure où il ne savait que trop combien était importante à cet âge l'appartenance à un groupe. C'était malheureusement le prix à payer pour Severus.

Et là, c'était encore au-delà, du coup Severus n'avait jamais autant douté. L'engueulade était partie de là. Parce qu'il lui en voulait de devoir le partager. C'était compliqué comme situation et ça allait être compliqué. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas été chic avec Harry. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et si la marque n'existait plus entre eux, ils avaient créé quelque chose de bien plus fort en se reconnaissant chacun comme étant la moitié de l'autre.

Severus était d'ailleurs prêt à parier qu'il était possible qu'il puisse communiquer avec Harry comme par le passé, même s'il n'avait pas tenté l'expérience. Il existait une bien trop forte empathie entre eux pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Du coup, Severus était d'autant plus hésitant qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait s'attribuer ce doute, cette hésitation où les faire retomber sur Harry. Ce lien avait fait des étincelles par le passé et il ne voulait en aucun cas les faire ressurgir, ou pire voir détruire la solidité établie.

Sa grise mine déteignant sur son compagnon, la dispute avait été inéluctable. Mais était-il possible qu'il sème également le doute dans l'esprit de son compagnon en abordant des sujets tels que celui de leur sexe commun ou de leur très grande différence d'âge ? Severus n'avait pas de réponses concrètes à apporter pour l'instant d'autant que la dispute avait conduit à des reproches, les reproches à des éclats, les éclats à des larmes et les larmes à des claquements de portes.

Severus dormit loin de son compagnon et se réveilla avec difficulté, fiévreux et groggy. Un coup de froid, songea-t-il en posant ses pieds sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il trembla fortement et se mit à claquer des dents. Bien trop fortement pour ne pas prendre en compte ses symptômes en rien comparables aux épisodes infectieux qui avaient jalonné son enfance. Severus pensait bénéficier de plus de temps, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était au pied du mur. Il se leva indécis et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se doucha longuement pour soulager les douleurs de son corps à défaut de les effacer.

Bien mal lui en prit. Il se trouva en sortant de la douche dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre pas. Tremblant de la tête au pied, le corps douloureux, Severus se sentit physiquement épuisé. C'était à la fois normal et anormal. Et s'il réagissait aussi violemment c'était parce qu'il avait été assailli par de foutus doutes qui fichaient une pagaille monstre.

Severus n'avait pas véritablement besoin de ça, nier ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à solliciter l'aide de Pomfresh.

Mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il escomptait qui arriva en premier. On avait beau être au milieu de la nuit, Harry avait été incapable de fermer l'œil sans avoir une explication avec Severus.

La dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux était si fraiche qu'elle occupait de façon quasi permanente l'esprit du garçon. Comme la plupart des disputes, Harry avait été bien incapable de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait déclenchée et si cela avait rassuré Hermione sur la banalité de la controverse pour Harry à l'arrivée elle lui faisait très mal. Et de son propre avis, elle était d'une magnitude de 10 sur 10 sur l'échelle des divergences conjugales. Le jeune homme n'écouta que son cœur et fila dare-dare rejoindre son compagnon.

— **Severus** **? Dis-moi que tout va bien, s'il te plait** **!** S'écria le jeune homme en se jetant éperdu à ses pieds.

Il y avait dans sa voix bien plus qu'une prière qui mit du baume au cœur de l'homme. Comment avait-il pu craindre une réaction négative de la part du jeune homme ? Comment avait-il pu douter de tant de bienveillance ?

— Je vais bien, Harry. Mon corps est seulement très perturbé magiquement. Mais ça va aller maintenant, affirma Severus en essayant de se redresser lui-même pour ne pas effrayer davantage Harry.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif ? Je vais chercher Pomfresh.

La voix de l'adolescent transpirait l'angoisse et la panique.

— **Non** **!** Fut obligé de crier Severus. Je vais bien, minou, ajouta-t-il bien plus doux. Je te le promets. Aide-moi seulement à regagner mon lit. Je… je… Je porte un enfant Harry.

— **POURQUOI NE M'EN AS-TU PAS PARLÉ AVANT** **? **S'égosilla le jeune homme révolté.

Severus afficha au cœur de ce bouleversement un demi-sourire. Harry était très en colère parce qu'il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles en cachant son état au jeune homme. Il se serait évité de la fatigue et du stress supplémentaire en mettant ce dernier au courant. C'était une bénédiction et non une grossière erreur comme il avait eu l'air de le penser.

Severus se prit une deuxième engueulade lorsqu'il expliqua l'autre raison de son état.

— Je suis désolé, minou, lui dit Severus espérant ainsi se faire pardonner.

— Tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'il aille bien. Je vais chercher Pomfresh. En attendant, tu restes au lit et interdiction de bouger avant que je sois revenu.

Harry avait parlé en fouchelangue chassant le petit vivipare qui trouva refuge sur Severus.

— Il a ordre de planter ses crocs si jamais l'envie te prenait de faire un petit tour hors de ce lit ! C'est bien compris !

— Oui, minou, je serais sage, lui promis un Severus qui ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme pour laisser à Harry le soin de lui dicter sa conduite.

Severus devait bien en convenir. Il ne se sentait pas très fringant.

Mais Poppy allait y remédier et la présence d'Harry ferait le reste. Severus avait besoin avant tout du soutien de son compagnon.

La féminité de Severus étouffa petit à petit ses caractéristiques masculines. Ce qui avait un tant soit peu dérangé Harry au départ trouva ensuite grâce et attendrissement. Il espérait même voir perdurer ce petit côté attendrissant chez son compagnon.

L'impatience d'Harry était une véritable épreuve pour Severus. Harry marquait chaque jour d'une croix pour que le temps soit moins long, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que cette méthode était très efficace. Il n'attendait de sa journée qu'elle se termine pour s'enchainer à la suivante et ainsi de suite. Severus supportait malgré tout assez bien cette contrainte. Ce qu'il supportait moins bien certains jours c'était le bouillonnement dont faisait preuve Harry. Son degré d'excitation était exponentiellement proportionnel à la proximité de son terme.

Le printemps arriva et Harry put s'offrir le luxe de passer un peu plus de temps avec Severus au péril de ce dernier. Il émit l'idée d'un petit séjour cocooning Grimmault Place qui lui fut accordé. Harry désirait un cadre bien à lui pour sa petite famille.

La venue sur terre d'un être humain était un moment unique, magique en son genre et chaque naissance l'était également. Harry ne quittait pas Severus des yeux. Avait-il perçu un changement chez son compagnon ? Severus était malgré tout d'un calme olympien, son état lui conférait une certaine sagesse qui mettait les nerfs du jeune homme à rudes épreuves. Ce qui amusait assez Severus. Harry se serait plié en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de ses exigences, en eut-il eu. Son attitude zen avait de quoi perturber davantage le jeune homme.

Lorsque la magie de Severus avait commencé à se manifester, ce dernier avait demandé à Harry de le laisser seul. Mais l'éloignement du jeune homme rendait la tension encore plus palpable pour Severus.

Et il avait finalement autorisé Harry à rester près de lui lorsqu'une brume opaque avait baigné son corps pour le recouvrir entièrement. Harry n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais il faisait confiance à Severus qui avait toujours été d'une parfaite maitrise concernant ses actions.

D'opaque, elle s'était parée d'une extrême blancheur puis scindée en deux et la deuxième prit l'apparence d'une sphère lumineuse. L'intérieur s'agita. Celle de Severus se dissipa. Ses traits étaient figés dans un sommeil réparateur. Cette venue au monde avait exigé une grande part de l'énergie de son compagnon. La petite sphère était agitée de petites secousses bougeant suivant le rythme que son contenu lui imposait.

Au bout de quelques heures, Severus ouvrit les yeux et seulement à ce moment-là, le halo blanc se dissipa autour de la petite sphère. Les deux hommes purent enfin voir une petite poupée à la chevelure ébène avec un joli teint de porcelaine.

— Elle est magnifique, Severus.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, minou.

Les minuscules paupières papillonnèrent pour révéler deux grands yeux bruns. Le petit nez se plissa et un éternuement se fit entendre. Clair et cristallin. Ce petit être signait sa présence.

— Habille-la avant qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Harry prit le petit ange et le déposa sur Severus. La chaleur de sa peau nue réchauffa le petit corps tremblotant en attendant qu'il soit vêtu plus conventionnellement de layettes.

— J'ai pensé que Susan conviendrait parfaitement à ce petit ange, affirma Severus dès lors qu'Harry revint pour l'habiller.

— J'avais pensé au même prénom. C'est un peu grâce à elle tout ça.

Personne n'était dans la confidence cette fois pas même Hermione. Albus était resté très évasif quant au motif de l'absence du professeur de potions n'en sachant pas plus lui-même. Severus avait lui-même étayé un conte à dormir debout pourvu que le directeur de l'école lui fiche la paix. Il avait suffisamment donné de sa personne pour que ce précieux moment n'appartienne qu'à lui, qu'à eux, à Harry et à lui. Et à cette petite perle prénommée Susan que Severus portait précieusement contre lui lorsqu'ils revinrent au château.

FIN


End file.
